


Silver Lace Betta (pt)

by Valium



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homicide :T, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lots of it, M/M, Suicide
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 36,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valium/pseuds/Valium
Summary: "[...] Você esquece daqueles que nos prejudicaram, e você esquece o que nós ainda temos a perder, e as dignidades que ainda precisamos roubar para acertar com um sussurro aquilo que deveria ter sido respondido com guerra quando aconteceu. Você me pertence assim como eu pertenço a você, e até que tudo esteja dito e feito você não esquecerá, e não escolherá ferro a fogo. Eu serei rainha, e gerarei um rei para este trono, e você, meu irmão,  me prestará tributo como me deve por sustentar isso em seu lugar."A única resposta dele foi fechar os olhos por um longo momento, e por fim assentir em concordância. "E como sempre, eternamente serei grato que a coroa não me cabe à cabeça, não é assim, irmã?" [...]





	1. A voz do povo é a voz de Deus

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Todos os personagens dessa história são originais, dentro das casas e parâmetros prateados apresentados no livro. Ainda estou lidando com as tags!
> 
> Essa história se dá em um universo onde, em algum momento da história, a casa Samos tomou o trono por vias de golpe de estado. Essa informação talvez torne sua vida mais fácil no começo.

_Ah, bem,_ pensou ela, olhando o tablóide deixado em sua mesa de cabeceira com o café da manhã, _minha vida está acabada._

Ela tinha certeza de que fora deixado ali de propósito por seus pais de maneira passivo-agressiva. Era o que Egeo sempre fazia, deixar pistas, no caminho, do quanto estava desapontado com ela. Quanto mais crescia e mais perto ficava de ser adulta, mais ele parecia infeliz com tudo que ela fazia. Mas não tinha problema! Ela estava feliz em seu relacionamento com o príncipe, e ele parecia gostar dela tanto quanto ela gostava dele. Seus pais fizeram caretas e tentaram convencê-la a terminar o relacionamento no momento em que contou sobre aquilo. Não era coisa de uma moça decente, disseram, se divertir por aí sendo candidatas aptas a uma Prova Real. "Mas é o próprio príncipe herdeiro", argumentara. "Pior ainda", responderam. Ele a veria como descartável, e justo antes da Prova? Ela seria vista como uma golpista, que queria apanhar o príncipe antes das outras.

Parthenope não pensaria nisso, concluiu, agarrando a alça da caneca de café. Estava feliz como estava, e nem uma matéria sensacionalista sobre como ela tinha sido flagrada tomando sorvete com Callum podia mudar isso. Bebeu um gole do líquido quente e açucarado, sorrindo feito uma tonta. Iria ouvir tanto dos pais por ter sido apanhada em seu romancezinho com o príncipe... Achou que valia a pena ler a matéria. Com certeza veria uma foto tirada às pressas de um canto escondido por algum paparazzi mal pago.

Entretanto, não foi a única que viu, e o choque a fez largar a caneca por cima de seus cobertores — derramou café pela cama inteira e ainda se queimou no processo. Incrédula, fitou com ódio a foto de Callum ao lado dela em um encontro, ambos sorrindo e se encarando apaixonadamente. E bem ao lado desta, uma foto dele e de ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Esme Titanos, a vaca insípida que era sobrinha da rainha. Ela lançava a ele o mesmo olhar que a própria Parthenope lhe reservava, e pelo ângulo, não podia ver o dele, mas passava um braço em torno dos ombros dela protetoramente, de maneira diferente da qual um amigo, ou até um primo faria. Leu e releu a matéria extensa com os olhos queimando de raiva, tanta que quase não sentia a pele danificada pelo café. " _A ambiciosa Parthenope Osanos_ ", dizia. " _Tentando dar o golpe da barriga em nosso querido príncipe? Querendo seduzi-lo por avaliar suas chances de vencer a Prova como tão nulas assim?_ " E um milhão de outras quinquilharias perniciosas e cruéis. Até a acusavam de querer estragar "a bonita relação entre Callum e Esme".

Furiosa, gritou. Não um grito qualquer, um urro, onde pôs toda sua mágoa, toda a traição daquilo. Era capaz de apostar que a víbora imbecil que era Esme tinha pagado para que escrevessem maculando a imagem dela e enaltecendo sua própria.  
Bufando, o rosnado baixo preso em sua garganta, chutou para longe os cobertores, e junto a caneca, que se espatifou no processo. Dois guardas e uma criada apareceram à porta, preocupados com o grito da jovem senhora. Parthenope atirou a revista à cara de quem estivesse mais perto, e marchou para o banheiro.

—Limpem esta bagunça, e é melhor que esteja tudo pronto quando eu voltar se ainda desejarem ter uma cabeça sobre os ombros. — e bateu a porta à cara deles.

***

Sozinha no Pequeno Salão do palácio de Astraea, Esme Titanos saboreava sua vitória. Tinha em suas mãos uma xícara de delicada porcelana dourada com chá de hibisco até a metade, e bebericava dela distraidamente, entre uma mordida e outra de biscoitos decorados com glacê. A revista estava aberta à sua frente, sendo segurada por uma criada vermelha, e àquela hora a matéria principal deveria ser o assunto dos jornais e programas de futilidades que ela tanto adorava. Em breve, seria a fofoca do reino, como a cruel e ambiciosa Parthenope tentara roubar o amor da pobre Esme. Bem feito para ela. Ninguém mandara que aquela vadiazinha nojenta tentasse roubar o que era dela de direito. Callum havia nascido para ser seu, do mesmo jeito que a ridícula Eirian tinha nascido para ser uma piada no nome da família real.

Mordeu um dos biscoitos com cobertura roxa delicadamente, os pegando entre dois dedos com cuidado. Parthie merecia a má publicidade, dizia a si mesma com vigor. Qualquer uma que se pusesse no caminho merecia.

Riu mais uma vez, em triunfo. A voz do povo era a voz de Deus, diziam, e a voz do povo gritava " _Parthenope é uma vagabunda traiçoeira_ ".

***

O moreno fitou a irmã mais nova com desgosto. Naquele momento a odiava por ter trazido o assunto à mesa. A traidorazinha apenas saboreava sua salada de frutas com um ar servil e inocente, como se não tivesse acabado de selar o destino dele pelos próximos seis meses no mínimo.

Emmeline encarava o filho com decepção estampada no rosto. Esbravejava sobre como ele precisava pensar nas consequências de seus atos, e como a reputação de duas garotas nobres, bem nascidas, e poderosas tinha sido manchada pela incapacidade dele de se controlar. Callum não prestava a menor atenção nela. Só não revirava os olhos nas órbitas porque precisava manter a imagem.

O rei, Maximus Samos em toda sua glória matinal desalinhada, observava a troca, também com pouco interesse. Não achava nada de mais o filho aparecer por aí na companhia de moças, quaisquer fossem. Mas se a mulher precisava fazer disso um problema, tanto fazia para ele.

Leonard estava contido em sua própria carapaça. Achava por bem o primo receber reprimendas, era um idiota sem par que precisava ser posto no lugar. Não que os castigos da rainha fossem resultar em alguma coisa, não. Callum nunca aprendia, e tanto ela quanto a princesa eram imbecis em achar o contrário. Mas saborearia as restrições de Callum. Afinal de contas, quanto mais eles enjaulassem o leão, mais ele se tornaria incontrolável, e eventualmente explodiria, o que seria bem infeliz para o resto dos Samos. Mas não para ele.

 


	2. Das questões do emplacamento de rainhas

Se você fosse uma pessoa de fora, e olhasse de uma certa distância, acharia que Kurt estava riscando as linhas de uma importante matéria sobre economia que lia no principal jornal de Norta, com o semblante sério e concentrado. Mas, como Camille tinha visão privilegiada da cadeira ao lado, podia ver o irmão desenhando uma cara de diabo em cima da de Esme Titanos. Alguns dentes podres... O fato de que quase ninguém dentro da corte gostava dela era quase cômico.

—O que esta babuína fez agora? — levantou uma sobrancelha perfeitamente delineada para o vandalismo. Podia ver vagamente a imagem da prima Parthenope. O que quer que Esme a tivesse pego fazendo, tinha sido estúpido da parte dela deixar exposto, concluiu.

—"A malvada Parthenope está tentando roubar o amor da queridinha de Norta". — recitou dramaticamente Kurt, com sua melhor voz falseteada ridícula. — Você pensaria que as pessoas não cairiam no teatro da Titanos, mas infelizmente, estamos cercados de idiotas, Cami.

Camille bebeu um gole do café preto em sua xícara com uma expressão que dizia "nem me fale", e pareceu a deixa para que a _outra_ prima aparecesse, totalmente sem elegância, respeito ou decoro pelo silêncio quase obrigatório com que todos os outros Calore começavam o dia.

Ignacia, a filha de dezessete anos do tio deles, era uma moça cujas aulas de etiqueta tinham sido quase um disperdício no que dizia respeito a seu comportamento social. Chegou correndo no pequeno salão de jantar reservado para o desjejum da família, quase tropeçou na cadeira, atirou duas revistas na mesa, e sentou à frente dos gêmeos. Dante, sentado à cabeceira como era de costume, apenas suspirou seu incômodo e continuou comendo, enquanto Sulpicia, sentada à direita dele e ao lado dos filhos, vestia uma expressão que falava do mais profundo desagrado.

—Vocês viram? Parthie é uma amiga da onça! — a moça bufou e caiu pesadamente sobre sua cadeira, emburrada e alheia ao desaprovo do restante da família. — Depois de tudo que ela e Esme passaram juntas!  
Os gêmeos apenas trocaram um olhar que dizia " _aí está uma das famigeradas idiotas_ ".

—Aproveitarei a interrupção de Ignacia para tratar de outro assunto que discutiremos como família. — Dante inspirou e se aprumou na cadeira, de maneira que já parecia farto daquilo antes de começar. — A p-...

—AH, SIM, A PROVA REAL! TIO, EU ESTOU TÃO ANIMADA, VAI SER TUDO PERFEITO! — Ignacia bateu palmas com um sorriso. Dante suspirou de novo.

—Ignacia, você vai deixar que eu termine antes de assumir por si mesma do que eu pretendo tratar? — o tom dele era duro e incisivo, e a garota cessou a tagarelice. — A Casa Calore paricipará da Prova Real. — seu tom era final, e Ignacia não conteve um gritinho excitado. — Mas participará com Camille, e não Ignacia. Heath e eu discutimos a fio e ele considera o evento perigoso demais para você.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam sem saber o que dizer. Camille nunca tivera intenção de participar, mesmo que a honra pesasse em suas costas. Preferia adiar o encargo das conspirações para as filhas de Kurt, em vez de tomá-lo para si. Ignacia parecia prestes a protestar, mas se conteve. Se era ordem de seu pai, não havia nada que pudesse fazer, além de pôr de lado suas ilusões infantis sobre tornar-se realeza.

—Você me inscreveu sem o meu conhecimento. — a mais velha remoía as palavras na boca ao dizê-las. Seu olhar carregava ressentimento de muitos eventos passados. Não era a primeira vez que Dante tentava controlar seu futuro. — Não pode querer dizer de "discutir em família" quando já decidiu tudo por si mesmo.

Kurt apertou a mão dela, feita em punho por debaixo da mesa. Apesar do afeto, era um gesto que implorava para que ela se mantesse sob controle.

—O que há para discutir, no fim das contas? — ele desconsiderou o protesto com um dar de ombros e um olhar severo para a filha. — Iolanthe não venceu, se é que tentou, minhas tias não o fizeram tampouco. Me cabe agora lembrar que é mais do que questão de honra emplacarmos uma rainha Calore? Ou nos esquecemos do golpe de estado?

—A questão aqui não é nossa memória e sim sua decisão sem consentimento de Camille. — Kurt respondeu, no mesmo tom duro que ele usara com Ignacia, que a este ponto, brincava com a comida no prato desejando estar bem longe da linha de frente da guerra travada entre o lorde e seus filhos.

—Não importa. Está feito. — Sulpicia anunciou, como se fosse a voz do desempate final. Dante voltou a seu prato, triunfante, e ambos os gêmeos lavantaram da mesa, Camille primeiro, com um murmúrio de "perdi a fome", e Kurt depois, lançando um olhar que falava bem mais do que " _estamos por aqui dessa palhaçada_ " aos pais.


	3. Egoísta como um imortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lista de personagens está em http://silverlacedbetta.tumblr.com/charlist/  
> Se você passar o mouse em cima tem algumas informações '3'

A fumaça se enrolava em espirais delicadas no ar acima deles. Flutuava para fora dos lábios entreabertos de Camille como se tivesse vida própria. A mão que segurava a piteira era a mesma que portava a pulseira de metal com o mecanismo gerador de faíscas. Mesmo nua era a única coisa que ela nunca tiraria. Pairava como uma sombra ominosa entre ela e Thomas — ela não confiava em ninguém, nem nele.

Ele não usava o poder, nem um pouco. Não gostava de saber as respostas dela antes que as desse. Tirava toda a graça da coisa.  
Afagou o rosto dela devagar, ambos vagamente cobertos pelos lençóis de algodão egípcio. Quando não estava olhando para ele, o tipo de análise que dirigia a tudo era fria, ele percebeu.

Ela deixou claro que o que quer que acontecesse entre eles nascia e morria entre aquelas paredes. Mas apesar da clareza, nunca deixava de doer cada vez que precisava recusá-lo ou negar um apelo. Ele nunca pedia demais dela, nunca mais do que ela pudesse dar. Pior, ele estava disposto a perdê-la por quaisquer que fossem seus objetivos. Se Camille quisesse ir, podia ir, e não a impediria embora o rasgasse por dentro.

—Sabe que daqui a pouco eu preciso ir embora, certo? — ela não olhou para ele, e soltou mais fumaça, sua voz baixa.

—Fique mais. — ele franziu o cenho, suspirou. — Passe a noite. Ninguém se importaria.

—Eu me importaria. — fechou os olhos, e virou-se para o homem ao lado antes de voltar a abri-los. — Quereria um escândalo? Que a estupidez dos outros me sirva de exemplo. — _E tão, tão perto da Prova..._ Completou seu cérebro.

—Não se inscreva. Diabo, deveríamos estar em um contrato de casamento, e você não teria que se preocupar com impressionar o rei e a rainha, nem com um casamento com um palerma que todos nós desprezamos. — ele suspirou, a afirmação não era um pedido. Thomas não seria cruel de pedir aquilo dela. Conhecia o fardo de Camille quase como se fosse o seu, mas não realmente.

—A honra é uma amante fria e egoísta, Lorde Eagrie. — ela voltou a fitar um ponto perdido no horizonte. _Que eu nunca esqueça de seu peso_ , pensou.

***

Não soltou a cintura da garota mesmo ao afastar o rosto do dela. Longe do palácio, no terreno aberto, não haviam câmeras que necessitassem desvio. Os cavalos pareciam felizes em serem liberados para pastar na grama dali.

Eirian sorriu de forma inocente e voltou a beijá-lo. Não tinham tempo juntos. Nunca tinham. O palácio, cheio de olhos, ouvidos, câmeras, se punha como um obstáculo no relacionamento deles. Ela não se importaria de fazer bem claro ao mundo que ele pertencia a ela e ela a ele, mas nunca era tão simples para Kurt. Ela tinha passado a aceitar aquilo, embora insistisse. Queria algo público, um contrato, um noivado em preto e vermelho, anunciado bem alto para o mundo inteiro ouvir. Mas ele não deixava. Com amargura, insistia nos seus pontos. Afetaria a irmã e suas chances, o mais importante deles, e, diabos, o rei era pai dela, quase tão importante quanto. Ela não via por que seria um problema, ele era quase um aprendiz do pai, encargo que, no momento em que o Calore aceitou, Callum se viu livre para desprezar. Ele via o problema aí. Como não ser acusado de querer pôr uma coroa na cabeça quando o pai dela tinha uma sobre a sua própria?

—Daqui a pouco precisaremos voltar. — encostou a testa na dela, os polegares fazendo círculos ansiosos nas costas da garota. Olhava dentro dos olhos dela, e ela era capaz de vez onde o carinho terminava e começava a apreensão que era causada pelo primeiro fator. Doía nela, e doía nele também.

—Precisamos mesmo? Ninguém vai notar se demorarmos mais vinte minutos ou três horas. — riu baixinho e apertou os braços em torno dele, a cabeça encostada no peito.

—Eu notaria, Eirian. — aproveitou a oportunidade para apertá-la também, firme, enquanto ambos estavam sentados sobre a grama. — Sirva seu irmão de exemplo, não nos cabe estar também em algum escândalo.

—Você e sua honra. — resmungou, bufando.

—Fria e egoísta como só um imortal sabe ser. — retrucou, ao levantar, ainda a segurando, firme contra si.

***

Ele encarava a morena, estupidificado por um momento. Ao mesmo tempo a queria para si e e queria destruí-la. Ambas as vontades eram conflitantes. Não conseguia decidir qual delas era mais forte.

Ela tratou o silêncio e a confusão dele com leviandade. Se não tinha certeza do que fazer, era problema dele. Alexis nunca tinha dito que o amava. Estava apenas indo com a maré. Alimentava as ideias de grandeza dele. Ele, órfão, sem um guia maior, sucumbia ao estímulo. A ideia sempre estivera lá, gritando, e ele sempre dera ouvidos. Ela apenas juntara sua voz à interna dele.

—Algum problema, Lorde Samos? — ela piscou inocentemente. Ele pareceu titubear e engasgar nas palavras antes de responder.

—Não. Estava apenas pensando.

—E no que pensa vossa senhoria? — o tom continuava inocente, embora a vontade dela às vezes fosse de destilar o veneno que trazia escondido.

—Penso em uma rainha. — sorriu, parecendo ter achado uma solução a seus conflitos.

—Pensa em sua majestade? Ou por ventura na falecida, que os deuses a tenham, rainha Alyssa?

Ele pareceu remoer ainda as palavras. Não queria admiti-las ou dizê-las em voz alta. Quis estrangular a outra por um momento, a mesma vozinha que falava de ilusões de realeza era a própria mandante. Estrangule-a, dizia. Assista ela sufocar nas suas mãos e seu rosto perder a cor, suas mãos arranharem e seus pés chutarem, lutando por ar. Assista a vida deixar o corpo dela, a única coisa no caminho de sua grandeza. Mas ele preferiu empurrar a voz para o lado, e levantou o queixo da garota, ainda com os gritos a seus ouvidos, mas não a estrangulou. Beijou-a.

—Penso em uma rainha Haven ao lado de um rei magnetron. — Não especificou que rei. Não era necessário. Ao fim de todo aquele jogo ele planejava ser o único magnetron elegível para ocupar aquele posto.

 


	4. Do funciono e derrota

Encarou o espelho e soltou um grunhido frustrado. Estava pronta para começar outro dia lindo, com as besteiras usuais que dizia a si mesma todo dia ao acordar, mas naquela manhã em especial estava se sentindo especialmente... Como uma criatura habitando um corpo. _Sabe como é_ , pensou, _eu só trabalho aqui._

Tirou o pó branco da gaveta na penteadeira, e começou a cobrir o rosto com ele. Tinha visto aquilo em um dos livros sobre o velho mundo e achara formidável. Se tornou sua principal máscara. Apenas o lábio inferior pintado de preto. As linhas em suas pálpebras superiores a faziam parecer mais etérea. Como o predador que não se sentia. A túnica que tinha vestido para o dia era de um verde escuro adornado com dourado, as cores de sua casa. Sentia vontade de revirar os olhos pensando nisso.

Não esboçou reação quando Ivayne basicamente invadiu seu quarto. Estava acostumada com a irmã fazendo aquilo. E naquela manhã, enquanto ela se sentia especialmente opaca, Ivayne estava radiante.

—Você ouviu, ouviu? — ela praticamente pulava, sentada na cama dela.

—Sobre o que eu deveria ouvir? — apenas continuou a pintar o rosto.

—Ah, a Prova Real, Friedrich! Papai diz que eu sou esperada para participar! Estaremos todos no Palacete, junto de todas as outras pessoas. Vai ser o evento social da geração. — ela cobriu a boca para soltar um risinho.  
A Prova Real. Aquele insípido evento em que todas as filhas das casas aptas deveriam se pavonear em uma arena para a rainha e o rei. Naquele momento quase agradeceu a sorte de não precisar participar dele. Fez a última linha no rosto, e virou dramaticamente para a irmã.

—Realmente quer se dispor como um objeto para ninguém menos que Callum Samos? O príncipe inconsequente?

—Fried, que garota não quereria se tornar rainha? Por ambição, amor, ou status? Imagine o quanto você poderia fazer sendo irmão da rainha! — ela passou a assumir sua pose de felino. Tinha um pouco de medo pelas concorrentes de Ivayne. A irmã lutaria com unhas e dentes pela chance.

  
_Eu, eu não quero ser rainha,_ Fried pensou consigo mesma. _Porque quereria ganhar como prêmio por todo meu esforço e excelência um marido acéfalo?_

—Seamus aspira a derrota de Minerva Merandus. — Ivayne sorriu. — Pretende tirar os papéis de noivado do bolso assim que for anunciado que a vencedora não foi ela. Ou assim me parece. Não entendo por que tanto alvoroço. Minerva não é tudo isso. Não tem a metade da beleza de Roslyn.

—A beleza de Roslyn vem imbuída de tolice e veneno inútil, e ele sabe disso. — Sorte para ele, pensou. Ao menos Minerva é uma mulher sensata.

—Não seja ridículo, irmão. Para que precisaria de algo além de beleza e poder? Quem gerirá a Casa é ele, ela só precisa aparecer bonita em público. — jogou os cabelos por cima do ombro, desconsiderando o argumento.

_Ah, deuses,_ pensou consigo mesma. _Se é isso que Ivayne acha que é ser rainha, é melhor que não ganhe._

***

Kallai Gliacon não era um homem clemente. Os criados tinham medo dele com razão, qualquer desculpa que dessem era suficiente para execução. Trabalhar no palácio de Greatwoods era como ter uma espada sobre a cabeça. Para ele, vermelhos eram infimamente substituíveis, e se não estavam se comportando como ele queria, não deveriam permitir que decepcionassem mais ninguém. " _É como funciona neste mundo_ ", dizia.

Elisa comia carrancuda seu almoço. Os pais não estavam ali outra vez, mas não era nada de novo. A tensão podia ser cortada com uma faca. Sempre era assim quando não havia ninguém por perto para controlar Kallai. Ela sabia que em algum lugar dentro do palácio, também comiam as cinco favoritas do irmão, privilegiadas e sempre na corda bamba. Ele sempre cansava delas e as substituía assim que estivesse entediado. Ninguém se importava, eram vermelhas, feitas para servir, e serviriam do jeito que fosse útil. Mas eram dele. Pelo tempo de duração da servidão delas, eram dele. Era uma das razões da apreensão dela. Porque por algumas semanas já, ela andava roubando a favorita. Não apenas uma delas. A favorita.

—Como estamos hoje? Animadas com a ideia da Prova Real, penso eu. — ele bebeu um gole da própria taça, esperando respostas obedientes e treinadas.

—Com certeza, irmão. — respondeu Catrice.

—Como nunca. — engoliu Elisa. — Com sua licença, estou me retirando para cumprir com meus deveres.

—Toda. — ele lançou a ela um olhar gelado, que ela temia ser de alguém que sabia de mais do que ela gostaria.

Levantou-se, graciosamente, e andou sem uma falha por seu caminho pelos corredores. Medo dele ou não, ela ainda era uma Gliacon, e precisava ser a senhora que tinha sido treinada a dura pena para ser.

Os deveres dela constituíam de pequenas partes administrativas. Ela tinha de aprender a ser útil. Geralmente fazia isso do próprio escritório, uma sala com janelas que iam do chão ao teto, bem iluminada e confortável.

Charlotte, mais conhecida como Lotte dentre a criadagem, era uma moça baixa e curvilínea, pele bronzeada, cabelos muito escuros, e olhos igualmente escuros. A favorita. A possessividade do irmão por ela ia a limites absurdos. Ninguém tocava em Lotte, e, de um tempo adiante, se falava com Lotte o mínimo possível. Lotte acontecia de ser a criada pessoal dela. Kallai não podia fazer nada se visse Elisa falando com a moça, ou qualquer coisa dessas. Mas não imaginava o que faria se descobrisse sobre as duas. Talvez algo impensável.

A própria veio lhe trazer o chá que bebia depois das refeições. Verde, sem açúcar. Levantou, como que fingindo que procurava um livro. Cuidou para que uma película de gelo cobrisse as câmeras. Só então, tomou as mãos dela nas suas e beijou-lhe as juntas dos dedos, o olhar quase suplicante. Lotte lhe acariciou o rosto, os cabelos. Beijou sua testa, e então seus lábios. Durou apenas um momento. Ela precisava ir. E foi, com olhos pesarosos.

Afinal, era assim que o mundo funcionava, e ela pertencia a Kallai.


	5. O tempo corre, tic toc

Ele a encarou do outro lado da mesa. Ela encarou de volta.

—Preciso mesmo jogar em preto e prata? — Camille fez uma careta. Kurt se limitou a sorrir, de maneira apologética.

—Desculpe, Cam. Você jogou em preto e vermelho da última vez. — ele fez um sinal com a mão para que ela começasse. Os peões prata tinham a "vantagem" das peças brancas, sempre.

Jogavam apenas pelo passatempo. Nenhum ganhava do outro, sempre era assim. Às vezes Camille dizia que era um mau presságio para eles, claramente em sarcasmo — mesmo que um estivesse a ponto de sofrer um xeque-mate, o outro sempre preferiria o empate, afinal, apesar de serem peças Samos contra Calore, acima de tudo era Kurt contra Camille, e eles sempre se recusariam a estar nessa posição. Sempre pelo equilíbrio.

—O rei está subindo o rio. — ele anunciou. — Não embarcou ainda, mas o palacete recebeu ordens de preparo.

—O tempo corre. — ela encostou um cavalo prata no lábio, medindo sua jogada.

—Tic, toc. — ele batucou uma unha na mesa distraidamente.

—E sempre foge.

—Sempre para o mesmo lugar.

O verso era como uma predição amaldiçoada. Sulpicia repetia para Dante quando ele duvidava dela. Eles repetiam em conjunto quando algo se punha em movimento. Era uma ameaça e um medo.

—Eu nunca quis ser rainha, Kurt. — ela apoiou o rosto nas mãos, observando o tabuleiro.

—Eu sei. — Por um momento, desejou que tudo estivesse trocado. Fosse Eirian o príncipe e ele a candidata Calore muito daquilo estaria resolvido. Mas ele supunha que não era bom pensar nisso. O que tinham em mente exigia um certo desapego da parte de Camille. — Precisamos de duas peças chave para isso.

—Prossiga. — ela entregou um peão para a "morte". Ele derrubou este com outro peão.

—Um bispo. — ele imitou a posição dela sem perceber, também apoiado entediadamente sobre as mãos. — Só anda pelas laterais. — ela sorriu. Sabia de quem ele falava.

—E o outro, meu querido irmão?

Ele não respondeu, apenas olhou fundo dentro dos olhos dela, muito sério, e moveu uma única peça pelo tabuleiro de forma precisa e a derrubar outra peça propositalmente para o colo dela. Não soltou a própria peça.

Camille juntou com uma careta o rei do colo. Aquele rei prata, imbecil, dispendioso, ridículo. Ele certamente pareceria mais bonito com dez facadas no torso e sangue igualmente prata jorrando para fora de suas feridas. Kurt ainda a encarava. A peça, que não tinha soltado, era esculpida em mármore brilhante, polido, bonito. Mármore preto e vermelho. A rainha Calore.

Ela mordeu o lábio. Era a primeira vez que ele tinha derrubado o rei dela. Mas entendia o simbolismo. Seu tão-imbecil rei precisava de acesso, chance, oportunidade, e mais importante, de impunidade, para que sua morte corresse bem.

Permaneceram em silêncio, encarando um ao outro. Estavam com medo, e com razão. Qualquer deslize levaria a ambos para o Ossário. Se concordassem naquilo — e concordavam, de um jeito solene que apenas os gêmeos sabiam fazer —, precisavam de todo o cuidado do mundo. A feitura de reis era algo tão sensível.

Com delicadeza, ele retirou o rei de obsidiana e prata dos dedos dela e substituiu pela rainha de mármore. Fechou a mão dela em torno da peça com cuidado. A mensagem era clara.

_Precisamos da rainha Calore._

***

Em outra parte de Archeon Oeste, uma jovem donzela atira facas em um alvo. Este alvo seria como qualquer outro alvo regular de arco e flecha. Branco com círculos pretos, um miolo vermelho.

Sozinha, mal humorada, nutrindo velhas raivas, inimizades, feridas, a donzela atira facas em seu alvo, trancada em seu escritório bagunçado, cheio de papéis e livros em todo lugar, e armas — suficientes para fazer do lugar um campo minado —, a donzela atira facas em seu alvo.

Se é que você pode chamá-la de donzela. Esse título parece ter sido arrancado dela à força, e ela se ressente disso, mas quem poderia culpá-la? Os boatos eram terríveis. Nem os prateados engoliam o tipo de crueldade que vinha dele.

Sozinha em seu escritório, Stachys Tyros atira facas em seu alvo. Todas atingem o centro, sempre. E no centro está a muito esfaqueada, sorridente imagem de Leonard Samos.

 _Você vai me pagar cada maldito centavo, Samos._ Pensa a donzela, remoendo memórias que não são mais.


	6. Indisposição insolene

A retirada do rei para o Palacete do Sol foi anunciada na parte mais descontraída do noticiário. Foi numa manhã encoberta por nuvens, com uma luz clara e fraca escapando por entre elas. Para a plebe, talvez menos com a burguesia, isso era um evento anual esperado e sem qualquer novidade. Para as outras partes interessadas, a notificação de forma tão pouco solene despertou um alvoroço. Tudo finalmente estava em movimento. E era para ser assim, realmente.

Kurt foi antes. Os Calore iriam na semana seguinte, agradavelmente atrasados mas cedo o suficiente para não ficar de fora de nenhum evento. Mas ele ia junto da família real. Seu status de braço direito lhe conferia isso. Não que ele não suspeitasse do envolvimento de Eirian naquilo. Minerva Merandus não estava lá para fazer companhia, e ele supunha que "a presença vagamente familiar" dele no navio fosse o mais próximo disso que ela conseguiu extrair do pai. A tradição ainda existia, então cada família ia em seu próprio navio.

Callum estava "indisposto" naquele dia. Por indisposto aquilo significava que ele estava ou de ressaca ou bêbado no presente momento, no andar inferior, encerrado em uma sala privativa. Ninguém queria discutir o assunto.

Ele, por sua vez, estava sentado no deque panorâmico, trocando mensagens com Camille por um dispositivo móvel. A maioria das respostas eram memes. Não se atrevia a ser ele a começar interação com a princesa. Mesmo que se esperasse que eles conversassem, tudo tinha limites.

—Me pergunto o que passa pela sua cabeça.   
A rainha tinha vencido a filha naquilo. Ele encarou a mulher, sem mudanças maiores na expressão, nem muita certeza se era algo a que deveria responder.

—Se vossa majestade desejar saber, não hesite em perguntar. — disse, por fim, e voltou a olhar para fora do navio.

—Você não me contaria, Kurtis. — ela estendeu uma mão antes que ele refutasse. — Não negue. Se me dissesse o que pensa eu ficaria preocupada com sua habilidade dentro da corte.

—Aqueles em posições elevadas não devem expor aquilo que não convém. Minhas inquietudes não seriam adequadas a vossa majestade. — ele disse, calmo, a expressão sem revelar o que estivesse sentindo. — Assim como tenho certeza que vossa graça sabe.

—Sempre sabemos. — ela respondeu, e saiu, sem outra palavra ou olhar. Interações frias eram tão comuns no palácio que ele estava muito acostumado, mas aquele silêncio específico falava de mais do que saber de propriedade.

***

— _EU NÃO SEREI RAINHA_. — Bradou Minerva, por trás da porta. Sakina tinha o ouvido colado a ela, e, embora a irmã falasse alto, ouvia apenas uma parcela pequena do que ela dizia, devido à proteção contra o som. Podia apenas imaginar o que o pai respondia, mas não era difícil. — _NÃO SOU A PREFERIDA, E O SENHOR SABE MUITO BEM QUE EU NÃO POSSO VENCER OS ESPETÁCULOS DE PESSOAS COM MAIS PODER QUE EU. NÃO ME CAUSE MAIS DOR DO QUE MEU FRACASSO JÁ ME CAUSA._

Zach passou pelo local, e ele não precisou dizer nada, embora ela tivesse certeza de que não estava imaginando o ruído de "cuidado" que ele fazia.

" _Certo, certo, entendi, espionar é feio._ " Respondeu, dentro da mente dele, com um revirar de olhos.

Sakina não conseguia imaginar por que ela não seria uma favorita. Ela mesma não tinha quase chance alguma de vencer na disputa pela coroa, mas Minerva era a melhor amiga da princesa. Se alguém tinha chances, certamente deveria ser ela.

Endireitou sua posição, e foi atrás do irmão, que rumava para o deque superior. Enquanto o rei tinha partido de manhã cedo, os Merandus tinham embarcado à tarde, chegariam em torno da meia noite. No momento já era em torno de sete horas, e o sol estava prestes a se pôr. Ela aproveitou a falta de supervisão para se servir do champanhe disponível ali. Gostava da bebida, mas não permitiam que ela bebesse com frequência — e com razão.

" _Por que Minerva não tem chances?_ " Ela perguntou, dentro da cabeça do outro, bebendo um gole de sua taça.

" _Porque ela viu a competição que tem e tem noção de suas habilidades com seu poder. Enquanto ela deveria impressionar com o controle da mente, é difícil. Para isso, ela precisaria tomar controle da arena inteira, e isso, além de não estar na capacidade dela, poderia matar um murmurador sem essa força._ "

" _E como não é uma favorita? Anda sempre com a princesa!_ "

" _Você se engana se acha que isso garante favoritismo, Sakina._ " Ele balançou a cabeça.

_"Minerva sabe que não está indo para ganhar. Os favoritos são os Titanos, os Calore, os Gliacon, talvez Osanos, Tyros e Arven._ "

" _Ela ainda poderia vencer! Eu ainda poderia vencer!_ " Ela levantou o queixo em teimosia. Zach sorriu e tomou a taça dos dedos dela com um olhar reprovador.

" _Irmãzinha, você é tola por achar que Minerva já não achou um acordo melhor do que falhar e voltar de mãos vazias._ " E sorriu, sem dar pistas do que queria realmente dizer. 


	7. Pesada é a coroa

Ninguém podia dizer que os Calore não tinham um certo apreço pelo dramático. Dante tinha programado a viagem para que a chegada se desse no meio do dia, a fim de que todos os nobres prateados presentes fossem forçados a vir recebê-los. Mesmo que poucos, todos aqueles que eram mais importantes já estavam ali. Merandus, Titanos, Tyros, entre outros. Eles, como sempre, eram os últimos a chegar dentre os mais próximos do trono. Em no máximo outra semana,  o resto viria. Tradicionalmente os Gliacon seriam verdadeiramente os últimos a chegar, pouco antes das cerimônias que levavam à Prova Real, visto que preferiam as montanhas gélidas de Greatwoods.

Por toda a extensão da viagem, Ignacia passara escolhendo a roupa da chegada, o que poupava Camille de sua tagarelice infantil. Sabia que usar cores que não as suas seria um perigo, portanto, decidira, com uma vaga nota mental, por um vestido tecido em prata, que refletia a luz. Ela não precisava de escolhas demoradas. Camille sabia o que queria e aonde ia.

Agora, quando o barco brilhante deles se aproximava de Summerton, o interior era totalmente silencioso. Apenas ela própria, Dante, e Sulpicia estavam no deque principal, a família de ramo secundário reunida em outro lugar. Ele estava em seu silêncio severo, encarando o rio. Ela via nos olhos dele a mesma expressão de Kurt, com receio, pois não achava que estava perto de perdoar o pai por forçar a mão dela no destino. Sulpicia estava a ajeitar nos conformes finais seu kokoshnik simples, mas costurado com fitas de ouro branco, prata, e jóias. Ninguém entendia muito a preferência dela por aquele tipo de adorno a uma tiara ou diadema considerados normais.

Camille tinha se conformado com o cabelo arrumado no lugar com pinos dourados. Nada muito ostensivo para a cabeça. Sulpicia tinha outras ideias.

—Não, isto não vai servir. — balançou a cabeça, severa. Ela se perguntou por um momento se tinha feito algo errado.   
Quando se aprumou para perguntar sobre que a mãe se referia, a viu estender a mão para algo deixado sobre a bancada que ela assumira que fosse uma espécie de baú. Quadrada, forte, Sulpicia a pôs sobre a mesa mais próxima, e Camille viu que também era forrada de cetim por dentro.

—Guardei esta por mais de vinte anos. Eu poderia usar se quisesse. As jóias Calore estão à minha disposição. — E pausou antes de abrir a caixa, a mão estendida sobre o ar. Sorriu, de uma maneira que fazia com que a filha imaginasse a que a mãe estava a propósito, e procurasse por outros momentos dentro de sua memória por este mesmo sorriso, sem sucesso. — Mas esta não me cabe à cabeça. Esta é para uma Calore. É antiga, de muito antes de o mundo mudar. Seu nome real se perdeu, mas o que consta, como a chamamos agora, é simplesmente, a tiara de Alix. Se Alix era alguém ou uma terra, também não sei. É sua. Você a usará. — e abriu, assim, a caixa.

Era uma peça de metal e diamante, brilhante e quase como uma faixa sólida. A morena engoliu em seco, e apenas aceitou o adorno, cuidadosamente colocado sobre o penteado elaborado, e a seu próprio peso. _Se acostume_ , pensou. _Esse é o peso mais leve que você suportará daqui em diante._  
  
***   
  
Minerva podia ver com clareza a irritação e desaprovo no rosto do príncipe herdeiro. Ele não queria estar ali. _Mimadinho_ , ela pensou. _Nenhum de nós o quer tanto assim, mas estamos aqui do mesmo jeito._

A doca coberta era aclimatada, então, a despeito da luz fustigante que vinha da rua, e penetrava pelas paredes transparentes do Palacete, estavam todos confortáveis. Havia entre os mais velhos um momento de trégua. Estavam em competição, mas sabiam esconder o ar tenso, que pairava por cima das moças que participariam da Prova, e estas eram menos habilidosas em esconder.   
Esme Titanos estava posta meticulosamente perto da rainha, e por trás dela, o lorde seu pai e os seus. Também perto dela, estava Callum, que não se dava ao trabalho de fingir que estava neutro sobre tudo aquilo. A princesa estava entre a rainha e o rei, e ao lado do rei, Kurt Calore. Entre os dois, também havia tensão, mas, se o rei percebia, não dizia nada. Ele estava em posição, calmo e parado como uma estátua, e igualmente bonito, ela pensou. Se o foco ali não fosse agarrar com unhas e dentes a coroa, certamente haveria uma pequena horda de moças aos risinhos em torno de Kurt. Talvez ele devesse ser grato por ter o acéfalo do príncipe para conferir sua liberdade. Sua expressão dizia muito pouco, mas o brilho nos olhos traía o resto. Ele estava contente por ver a irmã de novo.

Ela mesma não tinha nenhuma ligação tão forte com a própria família. Não via a hora de se casar e ir embora daquele ambiente. Por que amar pais que a viam como fracasso? Talvez pudesse tolerar os irmãos, mas a Casa Merandus não tinha segredos, mais por falta de opção do que outra razão. Ela tinha uma vaga noção de quais e quantos prateados tinham subido o rio naquele ano com facas escondidas nas dobras das roupas e sangue zumbindo alto em seus ouvidos. E não dava a mínima, pensou para si mesma, com um sorriso. Que eles se matassem entre si pelo trono ou outras futilidades quaisquer, ela não dava a mínima. Desde que ela e os seus não fossem afetados, eles podiam fazer correr sangue como a água dos rios, e ela não piscaria os olhos.

O navio dos Calore finalmente entrou em vista, ao longe. Ela quase sentiu o solavanco do burburinho. Até mesmo Kurt, a estátua, inspirou mais fundo.

Demorou para que chegasse à doca. Menos do que jamais seria o suficiente, apesar, para as outras competidoras. Assim que parou, foi atado à doca, e ainda demorou um tempo para que a porta fosse aberta. O sol tinha se movido, agora sobre o navio e não sobre os nobres. Era quase um alívio, em meio a tormentas.

Dante Calore fora o primeiro a sair, severo e impecável. Cumprimentou ao rei e à rainha, sem muito calor, mas muita cortesia e pompa, dirigiu algumas palavras ao filho, e apenas então se dirigiu para os outros chefes de clã. Sulpicia Arven não diferia dele muito nisso. O olhar penetrante dela viajava pelo ambiente, sem deixar nada passar. Seu adorno parecia iluminado, a massa de cabelos ruivos em torno como uma auréola. Cumpriu com suas cortesias, e beijou a rainha em ambas as bochechas. antes de seguir o caminho de Dante, abraçou Kurt com força, e lhe disse algo em voz baixa, com um sorriso.

Depois que ambos estavam fora, saiu a terceira Calore. As competidoras seguraram a respiração por um momento longo, e talvez o resto dos clãs tivesse feito o mesmo.   
Camille, em seu vestido de prata tecida e sua tiara, era cegante. O sol batia diretamente sobre ela, e refletia na água, no vestido, na coroa, se partia em milhares de fragmentos e voltava a refletir nos outros elementos. Ela ficou parada por um momento que pareceu longo demais, mas tinha durado apenas alguns segundos. Sorria como quem tinha toda a atenção sobre si — e como tinha — e achava isso não menos do que aquilo que merecia. Por um momento também, Minerva a odiou. Tinha certeza de que as outras fariam mais do que sentir uma pontada de fúria, a despeito disso. Ela quase podia ouvir os corações delas racharem e estilhaçarem ao fundo na quietude pesada que Camille tinha imposto. Porque nenhuma delas poderia em algum momento entrar daquela maneira de novo. Só havia uma chance de chegar como quem já tinha vencido, e ela tinha acabado de fazer isso.

Como se tivessem ensaiado, — ela sabia que não, mas não diminuía a sincronicidade — Kurt andou até a beira e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a descer a escada curta, e então, da maneira mais elegante possível, a guiou, ainda tendo a mão da irmã na sua, para cumprimentar o rei e a rainha, se fazer serva da princesa, e se apresentar ao príncipe. Nem ele, que não queria estar ali, tinha podido ignorá-la.

Eles se puseram no encalço dos pais — ah, eles sim pareciam como o príncipe e a princesa deveriam se parecer —, e o rei levou a rainha pela mão assim que os outros membros do clã tinham saído. O espetáculo tinha acabado, e Camille tinha feito um tanto absurdo de inimigas no curto espaço de trinta segundos, pois a maioria sabia que não era par para a ardente da casa Calore.


	8. Aço e Tormenta

Como ela o odiava.

Parthenope enrolou uma mecha do cabelo precisamente colocado com uma expressão sonhadora para esconder o nojo. Ela não podia culpar a prima por fazer uso de todos os artifícios disponíveis a ela para causar a maior impressão possível. Aquilo era uma competição, e ela queria a coroa por motivos políticos, em contraste aos motivos puramente egoístas dela.

Acima de tudo, odiava Esme. Por ser da família da rainha, comia junto dela, do rei, e dos príncipes, junto com o resto, no estrado elevado. Os banquetes eram abundantes dentro do Palacete. Não estavam ali havia mais de uma semana, mas era como um desfile horrendo de eventos, um mais banal do que o outro, mas igualmente importante. As favoritas se pavoneavam por aí, e, embora como Osanos Parthenope fosse normalmente uma favorita, graças à queridinha da nação, ela fora relegada a uma "se".

Ela sabia que, acima de qualquer um, aquele que teria menos escolha sobre o casamento real seria o próprio príncipe. Isso a reconfortava. Não sabia mais o que pensar dele; a paixão tinha arrefecido em raiva. Se quisesse ser rainha, não seria mais por amor. Disputa pura.

Os Osanos tinham sido postos na mesma mesa dos Calore. Ela não reclamava. A mãe dela era Iolanthe _Calore_ , afinal de contas, e ela se dava razoavelmente bem com os primos. Eles sempre falavam entre si em código, em olhares, em certos movimentos específicos. Era como se fossem uma pessoa só, às vezes. Ela queria saber como seria. Arnav era vários anos mais novo do que ela e embora fosse irmão dela, claro, nunca seria assim. Sério mesmo. Eles até tinham aprendido uma língua morta para conversar entre si. Chamavam como? Latim? Algo assim.

Ela se perguntava como funcionaria naquele ano. Fofocas, certamente. Vários casos. A geração deles estava inteira na famigerada "idade de casar". Ela também odiava esse termo. Mas achava engraçado o fato de Kurt e Bel Viper estarem se evitando. Havia um rumor ou outro sobre eles terem tido alguma coisa, e ela lhes dava total crédito. Tinha visto vez que outra ambos saindo de alguma festa no verão passado, em momentos em que os dois tinham sido menos cuidadosos e pelo menos um pouco bêbados. Ela conhecia o primo e sabia muito bem o que ele estava por fazer com o herdeiro dos Viper, que era bem mais famoso com suas indiscrições.

—Parthie, nos tire uma teima. — Kurt virou para ela, subitamente acordada do devaneio. — A tão adorada Esme ficaria melhor atribuída às montanhas geladas de Greatwoods... Ou ao Gargalo? — ele sorriu de maneira doce, se não fossem as palavras, ela assumiria que falava de algo igualmente adorável. Parthenope reprimiu a risada.

—Acho que sua beleza seria como um divisor de águas no Gargalo. — e escondeu o sorriso com a mão. Camille parecia triunfante, mas ele sorria também.

Fora a melhor ideia de quem quer que fosse, de pôr ambas as casas na mesma mesa, ela pensou sarcasticamente. Camille, como um sol no meio do ambiente, e ela associada. Garantia que também fosse notada, ainda era poderosa, ainda era de uma casa extremamente rica, ainda tinha um lugar proeminente dentro da corte. Não seria ignorada. Nem mesmo por culpa de rumores sobre indecências.

Àquele ponto, estava no fim do "evento". Por que todo jantar tinha de ser um evento ela não entendia totalmente. Por melhor que fosse a companhia, ela se sentia indisposta a suportar toda aquela ladainha por mais um momento. Tinha comido — pouco, não tinha fome — e, obrigada, mas queria se retirar pela noite. Os treinos estavam mais pesados do que o usual, argumentou. Arnav, não tão a contragosto porque não via graça em banquetes, foi designado a acompanhá-la até seu quarto. Se despediu de todos com sorrisos e cortesias, mas não deixou de notar o olhar enigmático dos gêmeos sobre ela.

Enquanto se retirava cedo, outros olhares somaram. Minerva, Stachys, _Esme._ Como abutres esperando que o fraco morresse para terem uma refeição rica e um sono mais tranquilo.

—Por que elas te olham? — o irmão perguntou, quando já estavam no corredor.

—Me odeiam. — cuspiu. — Querem o que eu tive, penso.

—Pelo menos não querem a sua cabeça. — ele sorriu, de maneira sombria. — Querem a cabeça de lady Camille. Ela tripudia sobre elas.

Ela não podia negar. Nunca a odiariam como à Calore. Abriu a boca para responder, mas foi cortada por outra voz.

—Temos culpa se lady Camille se impõe sobre nós? — a figura que vinha por trás deles era ladeada de dois sentinelas, e não deixava claro se a imposição era bem vinda.

Parthenope engoliu em seco. Não queria vê-lo, não queria falar com ou sobre ele naquele momento. Mas não tinha escolha.

—Arnav, pode se dirigir a seu próprio quarto. — Callum sorriu. Arnav achou-o muito pomposo e acima de tudo, muito burro. Decidiu que não gostava dele. — Eu mesmo acompanho lady Parthenope ao dela.

Ele não podia protestar, nem a irmã. Era um pouco como um beco sem saída. Se viu obrigado a murmurar um boa noite à irmã e ao príncipe, e seguiu caminho.

—Muita... Consideração da sua parte dedicar a mim um momento da sua agenda lotada. — ela disse, seca, enquanto andavam lado a lado.

—Parthie... — ele começou. — Não é como parece! Não tenho escolha a não ser andar com a lacaia favorita da minha mãe...!

—Entendo. — ela fez uma pausa, e ele quase respirou aliviado por um momento. — Você também a chama de lacaia quando está alimentando ela da própria colher?

—Parthenope! — ele pareceu surpreso que ela dissesse com todas as letras.

—Cal, poupe a nós dois. Sua farsa não engana mais a ninguém.   
Ele puxou a mão dela, e tentou também puxá-la para perto, talvez beijá-la. Ela desviou dele e se desvencilhou prontamente.

—Por que está fazendo isso? — ele parecia frustrado. Ela, na porta do quarto, irritada.

—Porque não estou mais disponível para jogos de criança. Volte a me procurar quando decidir que sou a única "lacaia" que você pretende entreter. — e virou, abrindo a porta. Não olhou para ele. — Boa noite, vossa alteza. — e bateu a porta na cara dele.

Não chegou a ver a raiva deformar o rosto do príncipe em algo animalesco prestes a explodir, nem as farpas de metal que flutuavam em torno dele. Talvez tivesse sido melhor assim. Parthenope não queria, afinal, ver nenhum lado dele que não estivesse bem disposto a intervir a favor dela na Prova.


	9. Sangue e cores

—Por favor, vamos esquecer as cortesias, sim? — ela sorriu, e serviu uísque num copo raso do recipiente de cristal em um armário dentro do escritório. Oficialmente, ele pertencia a Kurt, mas não existia algo como "do Kurt", se era dele era dela, e vice versa. — Você está aqui a negócios, Lorde Samos, e eu a nada menos. — e bebeu um gole do líquido escuro, sem perguntar se ele queria ou servir para ele também. Era crescidinho. Podia se servir se quisesse.

—Como poderia saber a que fim estou, lady Camille? — ele mesmo serviu um copo para si, metade da quantidade que ela tinha servido para ela própria. — Apenas disse que achava por bem conversar com você.  
  
—Poupe suas galanterias, Leonard. — ela sorriu por trás do copo, um sorriso de predador, com dentes demais para ser amigável. — O que quer de mim, uma pobre, humilde serva da coroa? — a voz não deixava de carregar ironia.

Ele ignorou a pergunta a princípio, e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras estofadas de vermelho. Girou o líquido dentro do copo e bebeu um gole, sem pressa.

—Quero saber se pretende realmente tentar a coroa. Há muitos anos que não temos uma rainha Calore, não é verdade? — Ele deixou implícito que se referia à desgraçada e havia muito falecida Seraphine Calore.

_Calore_ , ela pensou consigo mesma. _Não, Seraphine não era uma Calore. Era uma Samos, uma traidora de todo seu sangue como o resto dos filhos do aço_. Sua expressão amargou, e ela engoliu o resto do uísque de uma vez só.

—Sim, Leonard. Eu quero a coroa. — não sorriu. — Me falha à memória por que isso lhe interessa.

—Callum é minha família, é do meu sangue. Sempre me interessa quem pretende se amarrar a ele. — sorriu em resposta, e a isso Camille riu, um som desconcertante a seu modo.

—Seu sangue que você quer ver derramado no chão de mármore de Whitefire.

—Como pode sugerir uma traição dessa medida?! — ele era um ótimo ator, ela pensou consigo mesma. — Aquele que derrama o próprio sangue é amaldiçoado.

—Talvez. Ninguém nunca disse que você seria aquele a derramar, não é verdade?

Ela ganhou dele um sorriso, tão ruim quanto o dela.

—Isso é bem verdade, Camille, não nego.

—Pois bem, eu proponho, sem mais interrupções, aquilo que você veio aqui para obter desde o princípio. — _Você sabe que precisa de mim, seu primata obtuso, é só por isso que veio,_ pensou. _Não é tão hábil na arte da conspiração quanto quer que acreditem_.  —  Uma aliança.

—E o que propõe a aliança de lady Camille? — ele bebeu outro gole do uísque, calmo e perfeitamente composto.

—Lorde Samos pretende ser Rei Leonard, não é bem verdade? Não negue, sabe disso tanto quanto eu.

—Prossiga. — ele fez um sinal com a mão. — Estou interessado.

—Eu o farei rei. — ela sentou no cadeirão por trás da mesa, sua postura de negócios impecável.

—Como pretende fazer isso? — ele levantou uma sobrancelha, incrédulo.

—Confie em mim, Lorde Samos. — ela sorriu. — Me dê algum crédito.

—Suponhamos que eu aceite esta barganha. Que eu aceite que lady Camille ponha uma coroa na minha cabeça. O que lhe é devido por isso?

—Ora, não me deixou terminar. — Ela riu. — Eu quero ser rainha. Se eu puser uma coroa sobre a sua cabeça, você também porá uma sobre a minha. Uma coisa não vem desconectada da outra. Eu não posso assegurar a coroa sem você, e você não pode chegar lá sem mim, ou não estaríamos aqui, não é mesmo? Mas lembre apenas, caso esteja tentado em me trair a aliança: eu o pus lá. E eu posso tirá-lo com a mesma facilidade.

—Então é assim?

—É assim. — ela voltou a pôr bebida no copo, e puxou da gaveta o abridor de cartas.

—Para quê isso? — ele pareceu divertido.

—Estamos jurando por cima de sangue, não estamos? Juraremos com sangue então. Me dê sua mão. — ela estendeu a própria, e ele pôs a dele ali. Com o abridor, afiado, pairando sobre o indicador dele, ela o olhou nos olhos. — Jure. Jure por seu sangue e suas cores. Você porá uma coroa sobre a minha cabeça e a manterá lá. Você me fará rainha.

—Eu juro por meu sangue e minhas cores que porei e manterei a coroa sobre a sua cabeça, e assim, a farei rainha.

Camille cortou o dedo dele, e pingou o sangue no álcool. Cortou então o próprio, e repetiu o gesto, as gotas dissolvidas dentro do copo.

—Juro, por meu sangue e minhas cores, que o farei rei, uma coroa sobre sua cabeça e poder em suas mãos. — e bebeu metade do conteúdo. Estendeu o copo, e ele bebeu o resto, enquanto ela assistia, com olhos ávidos.

—Uma bela fazedora de reis, é assim que quer que os livros de história a chamem? — ele sorriu torto, e levantou.

—Eu não temo os livros de história, Lorde Samos. — respondeu, quando ele estendeu a mão para abrir a porta e sair. — Pretendo escrevê-los.


	10. Causa e efeito

Camille chutou os saltos dos pés com alguma raiva. A porta estava trancada atrás dela. Ninguém precisava saber que ela estava enfurecida. Kurt estava lá, esperando. Lia um livro, sentado numa das poltronas macias do quarto. Quando Leonard mostrara a menor intenção de falar com ela, pediu que ele esperasse lá. Ele certamente quereria saber o resultado, visto que o afetava. 

Chegavam a ponto de ter os mesmos livros, quase. Ironicamente, cerca de vinte em cem dos dele eram romances, e o mesmo número dos dela era de suspense. O volume que ele lia era o mais que antigo 'O Príncipe'. Apropriado.

—Como foi? — o tom de Kurt sugeria um amigável passeio pelo jardim.

—Leonard é um ser desprovido de massa neuronal que acha que preciso dele para me coroar rainha.

—Nada de novo, então. — ele virou uma página.

—Nada de novo, não. — ela suspirou.— O que está lendo? — ela se atirou na cama, vestido e tudo.

—O Príncipe.

—Maquiavel nunca envelhece. — ela riu sem emoção, e lavantou. — Me ajude a tirar esta coisa. 

No meio do caminho, deixou a diadema que usava por cima da penteadeira. Se postou de costas na frente dele, e ele abaixou o zíper do vestido. Ela saiu dele no mesmo momento, a peça abandonada em uma poça de tecido prata e vermelho.

—Vá pôr uma roupa. — ele fez uma careta. Ela vestiu um suéter longo o suficiente para servir de vestido.

—Não me torre a paciência, Kurt. — Camille se jogou na cama. — Em suma. Concordamos em fazer Leonard Samos rei, e ele concorda em me fazer rainha e me manter. Por que está folheando Maquiavel?

—Procurando algo que seja útil na Prova. Já não era sem tempo que fosse convocada, estão pedindo por isso desde que ele tinha dezesseis. Talvez porque tenham falhadoem convencê-lo a escolher uma favorita. Maximus não sabe do perigo que tem nas mãos. — ele suspirou.

—Maximus é o epítomo da estupidez. Seu real pescoço anseia por uma faca bem afiada.

—Logo. Ele há de ser enterrado no mausoléu dos Samos assim que tudo isso se fizer pronto. Maximus, Emmeline, Leonard, possivelmente Callum... — Virou a página, encarando o papel com um olhar gelado. — Todos eles. Menos Eirian. Ela me pertence e tem mais serventia viva.

Ela grunhiu alto. Mais do que seria considerado adequado a ela em público. Não gostava da cria real de aço. Era tola, fraca. Seu mundo tinha pouco espaço para os fracos, e usualmente o pouco espaço era debaixo de seus saltos ou em camas de morte.

—E o que pertence a mim, Kurt? — ela cuspiu, as palavras com gosto de veneno na boca. — Todos tem alguém. Até sua insípida Samos pertence a alguém. — e adicionou, num tom de voz amargo. — Sempre me considerei uma criatura tão amável... Me diga, Kurtis, quem me pertence? Quando tudo estiver dito e feito,  quem vai juntar os cacos junto de mim.

Ele encarou a outra. Tinha os olhos fixos nela, a boca entreaberta, parecia congelado. Ela se deu por vencida. Ele não tinha uma resposta, tinha?

—Cam, eu pertenço a você. — ele franziu o cenho, e levantou para sentar na beira da cama. — Quando tudo estiver dito e feito, quando você estiver sozinha debaixo de uma coroa de ouro vermelho, eu vou estar lá. Eu sempre vou estar lá. O poder é solitário, sim, mas sangue não é água. 

—Sim, Kurt, sangue não é água. — ela rosnou. — Continue com seus sonhos de se casar com a filha do aço que te tem pela garganta. Esqueça que eu disse alguma coisa.

—Se você tem uma solução, sou todo ouvidos.

—Solução para o quê.

—Camille, eu não sou um deus, a despeito do que queira que acreditem. Eu posso pô-la no trono, posso mantê-la lá, posso ficar do seu lado até o último momento, mas há limites para o que eu posso suprir. Me diga do que precisa. — a tensão era enorme entre ambos. O estresse os fazia frustrados um com o outro. Ele não entendia, entendia?

—Eu preciso de muita coisa. — ela murmurou, afundando na cama como a idade que tinha. — Terei que aceitar tudo que não quero.

—Por um fim. Todos fazemos sacrifícios. — ele fechou os olhos.

—Ninguém fará sacrifícios maiores que os meus, Kurt. — a verdade nas palavras era irrefutável.

—Ainda há tempo de recuar. Não precisa fazer isso, eu não vou forçar você, e não vou permitir que seja de uma maneira que não quer. Pode escolher alguém, eu mesmo redijo o contrato de casam-

—NÃO. Não. — repetiu, balançando a cabeça. — Me convença. Me convença a continuar. — Quisera eu, pensou. Quisera eu ser uma qualquer.

—Ninguém lembrará de mim. — ele sorriu, não sem certa melancolia. — Lembrarão de você. Gerações no futuro, filhos, anos, reis, lembrarão de você. Apenas você. A rainha Calore que lhes deu origem.

—FILHOS MAGNETRON DO MEU MARIDO SAMOS. — ela respondeu. Teria chorado, teria chorado, mas as lágrimas tinham queimado antes de escorrer.

—Sempre existe a possibilidade de que sejam ardentes. Uma porcentagem pequena herda os poderes da mãe, embora dentro da corte estes geralmente morram antes da idade adulta em "circunstâncias misteriosas". — Ele deu de ombros, sincero nas palavras. Ela suspirou e arrefereu, mas não por completo.

—Ata, pô.

Ele parou, e piscou algumas vezes, então levantou uma sobrancelha.

—... Você disse "ata pô"?!

—Irmãozinho querido. Sua fé me constrange. — ela suspirou. — Você, confiando no milagre? Esperava mais de você. Estamos fadados ao fracasso, sabe. Não me adianta estar no trono se meu filho for um magnetron. Não é um herdeiro Calore. A dinastia não voltaria.

—Infelizmente, não há nada que possamos fazer sobre is-... — alguma coisa pareceu cruzar a mente dele. O que quer que fosse, ele não gostou nem um pouco, e balançou a cabeça com uma expressão enojada. — ...-so. 

—Kurt... — o tom dela era incisivo.

—Não.

—Me conte. — ele balançou a cabeça. — Me conte! Kurtis Calder Calore, diga no que pensou antes que eu decida que sua pele daria um bom casaco! — ela rosnou.

—Tem uma solução, certo?! — ele bufou, desconcertado. — Mas... Não. Não. É ruim. Deuses, é ruim.

—POIS ME CONTE! — ela já perdia a paciência.

Ele a olhou nos olhos, e franziu o cenho, também de maneira incisiva. Ela demorou pouco mais de dois segundos para entender.

—Deuses, a que ponto chegamos. — e afundou totalmente. — Estamos realmente considerando... Isso?!

—Não estamos considerando nada! Eu disse que era uma solução, não que eu concordava com ela. — ele balançava a cabeça enquanto falava.

—Oh, deuses, estamos considerando isso. — ela grunhiu. — Até as últimas consequências, certo? — sussurrou, para si mesma.

—Camille...! — ele começou, exasperado.

—É a única maneira, não é? — ele lutou com as palavras o quanto pôde.

—Não temos outra nem ninguém mais para executá-la. — baixou a cabeça, de olhos fechados.

—Então que seja. Estamos planejando matar o rei, a rainha, e pelo menos mais um do clã deles, além de executar um golpe. Tudo que estamos fazendo é ilegal. O que é mais um crime? — ela também não parecia nem um pouco feliz com a ideia, mas muito mais resignada do que ele.

—Quando foi que nos tornamos tão incorrigíveis? — ele desmontou sobre a cama, cara no colchão.

—Alguns séculos atrás, na verdade. 

—Está mesmo disposta a fazer isso? — ele suspirou, e levantou para ir embora.

—Até as últimas consequências, Kurt. — ela respondeu. — Não importa o quão ruins sejam.


	11. Ensaio sobre a traição

—O que quer comigo, Calore. — a morena sentou-se e pôs os pés por cima da mesa de centro pesadamente.

—Uma palavra apenas, lady Tyros. — ele não pareceu nem um pouco abalado pela reação dela. Stachys levantou um dedo e ajustou os óculos de sol, estourando uma bolha de chiclete.

—Você tem uma. Só uma.   
A antessala dela estava com as cortinas abertas, totalmente iluminada — e ela odiava isso. Estava vagamente arrumado, visto que era um lugar onde passava apenas o verão, mas as armas em abundância trazidas de Archeon estavam apoiadas contra as paredes, prontas para serem deixadas por aí e compor o campo minado que parecia ser o habitat natural da Tyros.

Kurt relaxou na poltrona. Tão presunçoso.

—Alexis.

—O que você possivelmente poderia querer sobre ela, Calore? — Stachys riu. Mas não o enxotou. Queria a resposta. _Ponto_ , ele pensou.

—Eu não quero nada com ela, Tyros. — ele levantou uma sobrancelha. — Você realmente não sabe. Deuses.

—Saber do quê. — ela rosnou, mordendo o chiclete com os incisivos. Odiava não saber das coisas.

—Do caso novo de lady Haven. — ele sorriu torto.

Ela, irritada, puxou, com pouco sucesso, o outro da cadeira, e, também sem muito sucesso, começou a empurrá-lo para a porta. Ele era quase uma parede.

—Se você veio aqui para fofocar como uma dondoca com merda em vez de cérebro sobre a garota que cresceu comigo, você pode ir embora neste exato momento. Eu não estou interessada na sua balbúrdia.

—Stachys, você ao menos poderia me deixar terminar. Juro que é do seu interesse. — ela parou de empurrar, mas continuou irada.

—O que você poderia possivelmente me dizer que me fizesse querer ouvir seus mexericos?

—Tyros, o novo caso de Alexis é Leonard.

Ela parou totalmente. Deixou o queixo cair de leve, sem entender bem. Abriu a boca para responder e a fechou algumas vezes.

—Você não pode estar certo. — ela balançou a cabeça sem perceber, rindo nervoso.

—Você acha que não?

—Alexis não faria isso comigo. — ela se apoiou na cadeira, não sentia as pernas, tinha medo de cair.

—Ela fez.

—Como você sabe. — ela exigiu.

—É meu trabalho saber dos causos da família real. Eu sei quem vai e vem de onde, Tyros, meu trabalho é saber. — ele mostrou no dispositivo móvel o que parecia ser uma compilação de vídeos das câmeras de Alexis e Leonard, de momentos em que se encontravam, de quando ela entrava no escritório dele ou ele no quarto dela. Stachys quase caiu mesmo.

—Ela não fez isso. — rosnou. — Não fez, não fez. Ela não poderia me trair desse jeito. Eu não faria isso com ela.

—Mas ela fez. E eu achei que você merecia saber. — ele guardou o dispositivo.

—Sim, eu merecia, não merecia? Ela nunca planejou vencer a prova, não é.

—Não sei o que passa pela cabeça de lady Haven.

—Vá embora. — ela apontou, trêmula, a porta. Ele fez uma reverência breve e abriu a porta para sair.

—Com sua licença.

—E Kurt. — ela suspirou, pouco antes de a porta ser fechada. Ele parou a espiou para dentro. — Obrigada. Pelo menos alguém aqui tem noção. — ela cuspiu a última palavra. Alexis tinha se alistado para algo muito ruim.

—Há traições que nenhum de nós é capaz de perdoar. — ele deu de ombros, e fechou a porta.   
Stachys Tyros estava exatamente onde ele queria que estivesse.   
  
***   
  
Quando entrou no escritório, Camille estava pronta para sair. Usava um vestido preto de lantejoulas, longo, pesado, e echarpe de pele. As jóias que portava eram grandes, reluzentes. Ele apenas levantou uma sobrancelha.

—Qual a ocasião?

—Recebemos convites para o teatro de Summerton. — ela ajeitou o penteado. — Quer dizer. Eu recebi. Mas você vai junto.

—De quem recebemos?

—A filha de um dos homens mais ricos de Archeon leste. É a única razão pela qual aceitamos. Mas essa é a questão, não é? Ela mal e porcamente é uma adulta, não sabe jogar com a realeza. Está tentando começar. E eu a acolho, mas há uma lição que ela precisa aprender primeiro. — Camille ajeitou a gola dele. — Nós somos um time. Você não pode jogar com um. Apenas com os dois.   
  
***   
  
Dentro do camarote, encarando o palco abaixo, a garota brincava com os dedos de unhas muito bem feitas. Haviam quatro poltronas ali, embora ela fosse usar apenas duas. Seus seguranças estavam do lado de fora, e quando a cortina foi afastada, lady Calore entrou, anunciada por um dos seguranças.

Cantrix se aprumou em seu vestido solto prateado, e levantou para cumprimentar a nobre, mas parou e recolheu as mãos ao ver o irmão dela entrar logo atrás. Engoliu em seco, visivelmente nervosa. Se recompôs, e inspirou fundo.

—Milady, milorde, é um prazer saber que aceitaram meu humilde convite. — ela fez uma mesura. Os seguranças fecharam as cortinas. Uma pequena comitiva de guardas dos Calore aguardava junto deles, embora totalmente desnecessários. Os gêmeos eram bem conhecidos por sua proeza em combate. — Por favor, sentem-se. — e eles o fizeram.

O teatro escureceu, e a peça começou. Os atores entraram no palco. Os três encaravam o espetáculo com olhos vazios.

—Senhorita Lafontaine. — começou Camille. — Embora apreciemos o teatro, sabemos que este convite não é simplesmente uma confraternização. A senhorita tem negócios a tratar conosco, não tem?

Ela abriu a boca para responder, e não a fechou. Olhou para o irmão dela de maneira apreensiva. Camille sorriu tranquilizadoramente.

—Não se preocupe, meu irmão é de total confiança. O que tiver a dizer a mim ele manterá em confidencialidade.

—Milady, ele trabalha para o rei. Diretamente. — ela franziu o cenho. A outra estava cada vez mais interessada.

—Eu ainda posso manter sigilo de coisas que não são oficiais. — ele sorriu.

—Em outras palavras. O que o rei não sabe não vai machucá-lo. — Camille pôs a mão sobre a dela. _Quisera ele_ , riu para si mesma. A garota não era muito hábil em manter segredos, mas também era muito nova. Uma moça comum aos dezenove anos não sabia nada de conspirações.  
—Eu preciso de ajuda. — ela disse, por fim. — E tenho certeza de que poderia acimentar os negócios dos Calore ainda mais em troca. Estaríamos dispostos a isso.

—Certamente podemos chegar a um acordo em mútuo benefício. Com o que precisa de ajuda?

—Com o rei. — ela mordeu o lábio.

—Que tipo de ajuda?

—Quero... — ela respirou outra vez. — Quero me ver livre dele! Não quero vê-lo nunca mais!

—A senhorita nos perdoe, mas não estamos entendendo. — Kurt trocou um olhar com Camille. — Pode explicar?

Ela inspirou fundo e brincou com as mãos antes de começar a responder.  
  
—Entenda, vossa senhoria, eu não fiz nada disso porque quis. Entre minha família, os negócios que possuímos, tudo que foi construído ao longo de décadas de esforço de meus pais, e aqueles que vieram antes deles, tudo estaria em xeque. Portanto, por ordem dele, eu sou sua amante. Há mais de um ano.

Cantrix encarava os nobres, que estavam, naquele momento, tendo uma conversa silenciosa entre si. Camille via nos olhos dela o brilho de lágrimas que não seriam derramadas não importasse o quanto ela quisesse. Reis tomando amantes mais novas não era nenhuma novidade. Lordes também o faziam. Mas geralmente provia mais benefícios do que impedimentos às moças.

—Eu não pretendia fazer nada sobre isso. — ela voltou os olhos de volta para a peça. — Porém, um exame recente me deu uma notícia pouco aprazível. Eu estou grávida. De pouco mais de um mês. E infelizmente ou não, eu pretendo ter este filho. Mas ele é meu. Não dele. E eu não pretendo conceder. — ela levantou o queixo, lábios apertados.

—Até onde você está disposta a ir, Cantrix Lafontaine? — Camille chamou.

—O que tiver de ser feito.

—Você confia em nós? — Kurt batucou os dedos no próprio braço, impaciente.

—Se eu devo.

—Seremos honestos, Lafontaine. — ela tinha a voz rígida. — Se você quer se ver livre deste... Incômodo, vamos pedir que faça coisas perigosas. Coisas que poderiam levar você a lugares como o Ossário. Se você aceitar trabalhar conosco, não vai poder recuar ou nos negar. Tudo ou nada, é pegar ou largar.

—Eu disse, qualquer coisa, lady Camille. A morte não pode ser pior do que estar com ele.

—Temos então um acordo?

—Temos. — ela sorriu.

Voltaram, então, verdadeiramente, a atenção para a peça. Belas ficções eram uma distração bem vinda da realidade sangrenta que plantavam com afinco. Coroas eram sempre pintadas de sangue, e quem pensasse o contrário era tolo.


	12. Matrizes funcionais

A tarde fria ressoava com um choro desesperado de mulher. Como sempre, os pais estavam em viagem e Kallai era Kallai. Que o rumor não saísse dali, quem falasse teria a língua cortada. Não falavam, mas só onde ele pudesse ouvir. A pior parte, a digna de rumor, era que quem chorava não era a vermelha. Quem chorava era a irmã dele, uma audácia que talvez ele estivesse disposto a permitir, mas só porque sua sede de sangue estava para ser aplacada.

" _Você conhece as regras._ " Ele tinha dito à vermelha. E ela conhecia. Não se encontre com outras pessoas. Não fale sobre isso. Não crie _problemas_ que possam correr por aí e gritar sua ilegitimidade. O problema é que aceitá-las nunca tinha sido escolha dela.

Ele abrira a porta sem um som. Lotte o viu primeiro, mas já estava resignada com seu destino. Aqueles que trabalhavam com prateados ganhavam o suficiente para sua família, mas raramente duravam o suficiente para morrer naturalmente, e, acima de tudo, aqueles que contrariavam a vontade de um deles. Elisa tinha continuado sorrindo e falando, e tinha sido tão doloroso ver a expressão morrer nos olhos dela quanto era vê-la perder a compostura agora.

Estava ajoelhada na pedra fria e manchada. Um lembrete constante de tudo que já tinha acontecido ali. Lotte não chorava. Não esboçava expressão. Elisa tinha os olhos inchados, era segurada por Catrice, tentava sem sucesso impedir o irmão. Gritava como um animal ferido, e talvez o fosse.

Tinha os pés e mãos presos por grilhões e seus joelhos arranhavam contra a pedra. Kallai estava com raiva. Ela podia ver aquilo nos olhos dele, nas mãos inquietas, nos ombros tensos. Ele era belo, ela admitia, mas da mesma maneira como um escorpião é belo, com sua carapaça brilhante e movimento rápido; nada que ele fizesse ou palavra doce que dissesse dissolveria a aura de perigo que ele carregava, sua prontidão para o ataque. Ele gostava do ataque. Era seu estado natural, a batalha. Não importava o quanto Elisa fosse boa, ela nunca venceria o irmão numa luta justa; ele era a guerra, ele era a morte, ele era a pestilência, e Elisa era só Elisa. Charlotte temia por quem quer que viesse a ser a esposa dele. Quem quer que fosse, ela esperava que fosse o sangue, que fosse a fome, que fosse fumaça e ossos, porque apenas alguém tão duro poderia sobreviver a tudo que ele era.

Aquela não era uma execução pública. Uma desculpa esfarrapada era suficiente para permitir que ele matasse quem quisesse, então ele o fazia, só para deixar bem claro: quem mandava ali era ele e nunca de novo ela ousasse tocar no que lhe pertencesse.

—Alguma última palavra? — ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela, segurando seu rosto com uma mão e alguma força.

—Espero que o inferno seja quente, queime seus ossos, e faça seu sangue ferver como prata derretida, Kallai. — ela respondeu, docemente, o olhando nos olhos. Sabia que a outra a perdoaria pela ausência de seu afeto a ela porque pensava a mesma coisa.

—Se você já não fosse uma mulher morta eu a mataria for isso. — ele apertou os dedos na pele dela, e como último insulto, a beijou. Ela tentou mordê-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido. — Sua bastardinha. — ele riu. — Cheque o inferno para mim, sim?

E naquilo, Lotte começou a gritar. Elisa gritou junto. A dor desta era emocional, daquela, ardente, queimando, mas não quente, nunca quente. O sangue congelava nela, bloqueava, e  em pouco tempo, ela não gritava mais, não podia. Era agora, uma estátua fria.

Quando não havia mais chance de salvar a vermelha, ele a soltou, e Elisa foi solta também. Ela chorava sobre o corpo frio. Negava e implorava, acima de tudo, rugia. A fome da fera tinha sido saciada, ela se recolhia. A irmã padecia da perda, não queria crer no gelo à frente de seus olhos.

Mas Kallai não olhou para trás. Nenhuma ladra merecia suas condolências.   
  
***   
  
Catrice encarava com ódio os pais, dentro do navio.

A viagem do palácio de Greatwoods até o rio Capital tinha já sido um tormento. Elisa não chorava mais, estava resignada em seu luto. Não comia. Kallai parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo em um nível enojante.

E os pais não faziam nada. Se muito, Helenka era apenas uma serva perto do marido, e Catrice a odiava por isso. Ludano não era nenhum deus, e Helenka era uma Blonos, ele nunca poderia matá-la, então por que ela se resignava? A prisão dela era mental.   
Não importava, e ela os odiava mesmo assim.

A viagem de barco era igualmente torturante, ela pensou, rosnando para seu suco de laranja, até que uma mão em seu ombro interrompeu os julgamentos da Gliacon mais nova.

—Eu tenho uma coisa para mostrar a você. — sorriu timidamente Helenka, e por mais que não estivesse com vontade, ela não podia se recusar.   
A mãe a levou até o escritório do navio. Lá, trancou a porta. Ela estava ficando curiosa, embora não fosse admitir. O que a mãe tinha para mostrar que valesse a tranca?

Uma caixa pequena foi posta na mão dela. Pouco maior que um CD, e mais grossa que um livro.

—O que é isto. — ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

—Isso é uma desculpa. — Catrice começou a rosnar.

—Nada que você me dê vai compensar por-

—Eu não estou tentando compensar por nada. — Helenka a interrompeu. — Isso é uma desculpa porque não é isso que eu quero mostrar. Mas se alguém perguntar, é. — e abriu a gaveta da mesa, trancada com painel eletrônico. A filha queria retrucar, mas esperou, a curiosidade atiçada.   
Ela retirou papéis, e os pôs na mesa. Catrice se debruçou sobre eles.

—Isso é um contato de casamento...! — ela disse, mais para si mesma do que qualquer outra coisa. — De quem...-

—Kallai. — ela sorriu timidamente outra vez. — Eu conheço a máquina de guerra que saiu de mim, Catrice, não ache que não sei. Portanto, eu pessoalmente escolhi a noiva dele.

—Isso não muda nada! — ela esbravejou. Helenka riu.

—Ah, muda sim, minha querida. Muda tudo. Monstros não perduram sem seus meios, e mulheres Arven não se dobram, não se prostram, não se quebram. A noiva dele nos há de dar sossego. Em uma carapaça adorável. A beleza de Dumali Arven é tão comentada quanto sua habilidade.


	13. Prelúdio do caos

Minerva estava achando aquilo hilário. Zach, nem tanto.

Os Calore estavam sentados à frente deles, a proposta pairando entre ambas as partes.

—Vocês precisam de nós.  — Zach anunciou, aproveitando cada sílaba. — O que nos impede de sair daqui e ir direto ao rei?

—Muito pouco, realmente. — Kurt deu de ombros. — Mas sabemos o quanto os Samos foram restritivos com os Merandus ao longo das gerações. Sabemos o quanto eles não se importam em humilhar sua Casa simplesmente porque tiveram vontade.

Zachary tinha suas dúvidas. O que fazia os Calore diferentes deles? Podiam ascender ao trono e ignorá-los como os outros faziam agora. Minerva queria respostas simples e concretas.

—O que nos oferecem?

—Duas coisas. — Camille respondeu. — Segurança no contrato com Seamus Welle, e imunidade aos seus. E uma próxima rainha Merandus.

—Isso é tudo muito futuro. — Zach levantou uma sobrancelha.

—Calore pagam suas dívidas. — _Sejam de moeda ou sangue_ , completou Kurt para si mesmo. — E foram favoráveis aos Merandus no passado. Treine bem suas filhas, e uma delas será rainha, podemos garantir.

—Só tem uma falha enorme nessa sua oferta. — Minerva interrompeu. — Eirian é "um dos meus". E ela está na lista de Samos a serem subjugados nessa história.

Eles tinham vindo a essa reunião dispostos a aceitar a proposta, os gêmeos perceberam. Tinham pouca convicção quanto aos Samos no poder, e ninguém podia culpá-los. O rei era inconsequente e impulsivo, e o filho dele era pior. O sobrinho do rei tinha melhores aspirações, mas era um monstro, e bem conhecido por isso.

—Minerva, Eirian vai ficar bem segura com um anel Calore no dedo. — Camille suspirou. Infelizmente manter a princesinha imbecil por perto e segura era inevitável se quisesse o apoio da outra.

—Bom saber que temos um acordo. — Ela levantou, Zach ainda ficou sentado, encarando os dois por um longo tempo. O rosto da irmã, apesar, dizia que convenceria o outro desde que honrassem com a proposta. — Vamos, vamos, Zachary. Eu ainda preciso pôr meu traje de hoje. — ela puxou-o atrás.

***

—Meus súditos, — ressoou a voz de Maximus Samos pela arena. — esta noite é a última em que comemos como rivais. Todos estamos reunidos neste lugar de tradição, e eu lhes honro assim como me honram. Hoje saberemos, enfim, quais moças desejam se dispor a favor da coroa e competir na Prova Real pela chance de comandar no futuro nossa nobre nação. — ele tomou a mão de Emmeline na sua própria, e ela então substituiu a voz dele.

—Dentro dos ambientes dedicados a suas Casas, há um mecanismo. Basta ativar o mecanismo, e seus estandartes se mostrarão. Assim, saberemos que desejam participar. — Era muito raro uma casa não o fazer, ou não ter participantes para fazê-lo. — Que comece então o anúncio! — proclamou a rainha.

O primeiro estandarte a ser ativado foi o da Casa Titanos, por uma ansiosa Esme, que sorria como o gato de Cheshire. Sua mãe, Sadira Laris, tinha uma mão no ombro dela, e também sorria, orgulhosa da filha. Esme parecia que ia começar a convulsionar, de tanto que se balançava e pulava no lugar, como uma garotinha que acaba de ganhar um doce.

Fria como o gelo que comandava, Elisa Gliacon ativou o seu também. Minerva Merandus foi em seguida, rindo das caras ansiosas das outras participantes. Roslyn Viper depois, o irmão dela olhava direto para Kurt, e ele desviava, como se não fosse com ele. Ivayne Welle e Caritas Provos ativaram ao mesmo tempo. Alexis Haven, Stachys Tyros, uma menina Eagrie, Dumali Arven, Parthenope Osanos, Laris, Lerolan, Nolle, Rhambos, Marinos... Todos, e por fim, restava apenas uma. Por fim, todas as casas seguravam o fôlego, encarando a última casa restante.

Dante assentiu para Camille, Sulpicia fez o mesmo. Kurt olhou de relance para a princesa Samos, e de volta para a irmã. Beijou suas mãos, e, fora da vista de todos, pôs nelas a peça de mármore preto e vermelho. Não havia mais volta. A escolha estava nas mãos dela. Mas não podia recuar. Não podia, não podia. _Se olhar para trás estou perdida._

Quando as casas tinham respirado de alívio, pensando na desistência dos Calore, um último som se pôs no lugar, um baque surdo. As cabeças viraram, e sons de desaponto e desalento de alguns também podiam ser ouvidos se você estivesse prestando atenção.

Eles sorriam como se tivessem acabado de vencer, e não apenas de anunciar sua presença. O sorriso de Camille continha mais preocupação do que mostrava, e ela mal podia respirar. A única coisa que a mantinha em pé eram as mãos do irmão em seus ombros.

O estandarte preto e vermelho estava estendido, e a rainha Calore queimava na mão dela.


	14. Monstros

A rainha tinha as mãos trêmulas enquanto ajeitava a tiara da filha. Aquele era um dia... Especial.

O rei estava decidido, a mulher a ser esposa de seu filho tinha de ser uma monarca melhor do que ele seria. A rainha não tinha conseguido dissuadi-lo. Não podia negar que a escolha dele era mais do que apta, mas aquilo a deixava desconfortável, a moça a deixava desconfortável, porque a lembrava demais de si mesma. Não nutria amor pelo príncipe por quem competia, apenas pelo título.

Os Calore tinham se resignado a não ter mais a coroa, era bem sabido, mas fazer de suas filhas rainhas ainda era uma questão de honra. Eram ainda uma casa extremamente poderosa, e conforme o tempo passava, firmavam mais alianças do que os Samos jamais teriam em seu tempo de reinado. Ter uma Calore era bom para eles, era bom para a guerra, era bom pelo bem estar de todos. Mas ainda assim ela estava inquieta. Camille era um predador que nunca seria domado.   
Emmeline teria preferido Parthenope. Era submissa mas ainda uma rainha apta. Ou Esme, mas Esme sabia apenas de tramoias e muito pouco de governo.

Eirian parecia animada. Não era todo dia afinal que ela podia usar as joias do cofre ou ver um espetáculo daquela magnitude. Callum, pelo menos dessa vez, parecia nervoso. E deveria estar. Se ele não era o melhor no que fazia, a vencedora certamente seria, e tão ou mais difícil de domar ou aprisionar quanto ele seria. Leonard achava particularmente hilário que ele não tivesse sido informado da decisão quase oficial, mesmo que todos soubessem quem era.

Ele não escolheria uma noiva pela Prova. Deixara claro que era um recurso para príncipes, e ele era apenas um lorde. Maximus aceitara relutantemente, embora fosse bem sabido que ele gostava da exclusão de ameaça à coroa do filho.

—Estamos todos prontos? — o rei ajeitou sua gola.

—Como nunca estaremos. — respondeu a rainha.

Eirian se aprumou, Callum tensionou, Leonard levantou de sua posição displicente no sofá, os três filhos do aço com três expectativas diferentes do evento.

A antessala pareceu esfriar dez graus enquanto o rei entrava primeiro no ambiente reservado à família real. _Maximus I da Casa Samos, rei de Norta_ , anuncia a voz que soa pela arena. A rainha entra logo atrás, então o príncipe, a princesa, e o lorde. As grandes casas os encaram em dúzias de olhares diferentes.

—Hoje honramos a tradição. Vamos realizar o rito da Prova Real para descobrir a filha mais talentosa que se casará com o filho mais nobre. Assim, encontramos força para unir as Grandes Casas e aumentarmos nosso poder para garantir o domínio de nossa nobre nação!

— Força! — grita a multidão de nobres prateados, alguns com fervor, outros com raiva. — Poder!

—É novamente tempo de defender esses ideais, e meu filho honra nosso   
soleníssimo costume. — Ele estendeu o braço, e Callum deu um passo à frente. — O príncipe herdeiro, das Casas Samos e Titanos, filho de minha consorte real, a rainha Emmeline, herdeiro do trono de Norta e da coroa de ferro, Callum II. — O silêncio que seguiu foi mortal. Podia-se ouvir uma agulha caindo no chão. — Todos os senhores vieram honrar meu filho e o reino, então honro os senhores. Honro vosso direito de governar. O futuro rei, filho de meu filho, terá vosso sangue prata tanto quanto eu. Quem atribuirá para si esse direito?

Dante Calore foi o primeiro a responder, com um urro, e vários se seguiram ao dele.

—Eu quero a Prova Real!

—Pois bem! — bradou o rei de volta. — Lorde Provos, por favor.

Os camarotes do Jardim Espiral subiram e se fecharam na arena que ele tinha sido feito para ser. A proteção elétrica se ativou. As Casas mais importantes estavam nos andares mais altos.

A plataforma se abre, revelando uma moça em um elaborado traje lilás. Sua casa grita por ela, e a rainha também lhe dá favor.

—Esme, da Casa Titanos. — anuncia Wade Titanos.

Explosões brilham como estrelas dentro do domo, saídas dos dedos dela.

—Oblívio.   
  
***   
  
O inferno estava instaurado na sala de preparação das competidoras. Uma confusão de trajes de seda, tule, cetim, couro e outros mais, adornos, jóias, e moças usando seus dons para dificultar ao máximo a vida das outras. Uma a uma, prontas ou não, pisavam em suas plataformas, e faziam suas apresentações. Estavam confiantes, uma mais que a outra. Desprezavam Camille porque sua apresentação tinha sido deixada por último, quando toda a animação estava morta e ninguém prestava mais atenção.

Sentada com Margrethe Skonos, ela sabia melhor que isso. Era a última porque sua apresentação era o melhor guardado para o final. Era esperado que ela fizesse todas as outras parecerem crianças com pouca habilidade.

—Tenho um mau pressentimento. — disse a Skonos, olhando em volta rapidamente. — Não quanto a você, nem quanto a mim, afinal você vai vencer, e Skonos não participam da Prova. Mas... Algo pesado no ar. — ela amarrou um laço do traje da amiga, que concordou com a cabeça.

—Se cuide. Elas são abutres. — Camille prendeu mais um cacho no lugar. — Podem decidir que você está atacando e que é uma ameaça.

—Não sabia que moças em idade de casamento eram como gatos ferais. — ela murmurou.

Camille responderia, mas Caritas Provos foi descida da plataforma com um sorriso arrogante, tendo acabado sua demonstração. Passou por elas e as olhou de cima a baixo, plena na confiança de que a coroa seria dela. Roslyn Viper era a próxima e fez questão de esbarrar em Camille.

— _Tolinhas afetadas._ — ela rosnou para si mesma, fazendo uma chama dançar em seus dedos enquanto Margrethe apertava o último laço. — O que acha que ela fará?

—Certamente algo muitíssimo inédito como atrair animais e queimá-los na rede de proteção.

—Quanto disperdício.

Roslyn era a última, e ela estava pronta. Pronta como nunca estaria. A rainha vermelha dos Calore queimava em sua palma junto com as chamas. Se não fosse resistente ao calor, teria ficado com uma cicatriz bizarra.

O aquecimento da garota era tão mínimo que outras desdenhavam enquanto ela seguia com sua sequência, que fazia a chama pequena dançar em seus dedos. Algumas eram mais ousadas do que outras, falavam alto, riam, e outras eram mais sábias em manter a boa convivência e sua voz baixa.   
Quando a Viper voltou, um sorriso confiante cheio de veneno e a barra de seu vestido sujo de sangue animal, já gritando por criadas vermelhas para limpar a trilha que ela deixava, a outra estava terminada com sua sequência. Um sentinela chamou o nome dela, calmo e claramente. Enquanto andava até a plataforma, usando um traje de couro com um corpete encrustado de pedras vermelhas que brilhavam à luz e uma capa esvoaçante de tamanho absurdo e tecido leve, viu Stachys Tyros passar por ela com o que só podia ser descrito como um sorriso assustador. Não importava. Não fazia parte dela.   
Cuidou para não ficar com a capa presa. Não seria conhecida como a participante que ficou com o traje entalado.

Lentamente, a luz veio até ela de cima, e por um momento esteve cega. O tecido se espalhou em seu entorno com a brisa do local, uma poça preta em torno dela, preto sobre o chão reduzido a pó do Jardim Espiral. Camille acendeu uma chama, pequena, por cima do peito, com ambas as mãos. O silêncio era aterrador. Todo nobre prateado tinha se mexido no assento para ver a vitória ou a derrota dela.

Ela olha diretamente para o camarote do rei, e sorri. Um sorriso aberto, de triunfo.

Uma única voz soa pela arena e ecoa. Não o pai dela, como é tradicional, mas o irmão.

—Camille, da Casa Calore. — ele anuncia.

A chama no peito dela expande e retrai junto com sua respiração. A cada expansão cresce. Se espalha pelo corpo dela como uma coisa viva. E sua capa arde com o fogo, a envolve. Ela é imersa por ele, e continua a crescer.

—Ardente.

A figura de Camille, envolta em brasa, continua a expandir a cada inspiração. Torna-se um avatar, duas, três, dez, vinte vezes maior do que ela. Ultrapassa a barreira protetora. E seu avatar sorri como ela, rodopia, dança sozinha no centro da arena a uma batida que estabelece com seus pés, e sua casa segue com palmas e pés.  O avatar roça seus dedos nas sacadas de cada camarote, gira em torno de si mesma, e continua sua dança. Lá embaixo, ela não é menos hipnótica, parece algo proibido, como se deparar com um fenômeno raro da natureza.

Cada Casa foi apontada e reverenciada — e não menos ameaçada — pela ardente. As reações variavam, de espanto a admiração, a irritação e medo. E assim que seu ciclo se completou, o avatar se recolheu, e se desfez em torno da garota, não antes de se reunir em asas como as de uma fênix e espalhar o calor e a luz pelo amplo espaço. Ela fez uma mesura ao rei e à rainha, e estes a retribuíram com acenos.

Ela duvidava que alguém tivesse feito melhor.   
  
***   
  
Tinha passado os últimos dias usando luvas. Sua apresentação fora formidável. Ela podia dominar habilidades que eram além dela. Mas tinha sido difícil tocar em alguém com aquele dom. E ela pretendia mantê-lo.

Os Tyros eram uma Casa que se destacava pela versatilidade. O que estivesse disponível era o que teria de ser usado, e ela sabia bem o que aquilo custava. Não saber usar o que está à mão sempre tinha sido o maior pecado de Stachys.

_Entenda bem_ , ela diz ao espectador inexistente dentro de sua cabeça, _foi assim que acabei aqui, neste exato lugar, neste exato momento. Não soube me defender. Eu era nova demais, inocente demais, e cometi erros demais._

Ela lembrava dos momentos de abuso com tanta clareza quanto lembrava do próprio nome. " _Por que não disse nada?_ " Diz a vozinha irritante dentro de sua cabeça. _Porque ele é filho de um príncipe e primo de outro. Minha palavra contra a dele não vale nada, nunca valeu._

Mas ela tinha contado. Ela contou a Alexis. Sua melhor amiga. A irmã que ela não tinha. Não contou a Styr. Ele não precisava se pôr em risco por tentar assassinar um Samos na cara dura, nem tampouco ela queria isso para o gêmeo. Mas contou a Alexis, que tinha "entendido", "cuidado dela", e agora, fazia rostos de inocência e pureza, justo quando tinha andado dividindo saliva e muito possivelmente outros fluidos corpóreos com aquela pessoa que lhe tinha feito mais mal.

Algumas traições não tinham perdão, e ela nunca iria concordar tanto com Kurt Calore de novo (por mais razões que uma).

Alexis sorriu quando a viu se aproximar, e ela sorriu de volta.

—Aposto que sua apresentação foi melhor que a minha... — a traidorazinha faz beiço. Stachys pega suas mãos nas dela, enluvadas em tecido prateado. Não queria o dom de umbromante daquela uma.

—Não seja ridícula, aposto que foi muito bem.

—Modéstia à parte, talvez eu tenha ido mesmo... — ela sorriu, orgulhosamente.

—Não importa como se saiu. Seremos as melhores, veja só todas  essas outras. — Stachys fez um movimento com a mão.

—Húbris não é uma boa característica para deusas... — ela ri, recatadamente, cobrindo a boca.

—Não somos deusas. Somos reles mortais. — riu também, e tentou não tremer. A outra a abraçou, como ela sabia que faria, apertado e tão aconchegante. Vagabunda. — E reles mortais morrem. — ela sorriu, mais verdadeiramente, e a farpa de aço se formando e afiando rapidamente em seus dedos, advinda de seu bolso. Ainda abraçava a Haven.

—O que quer dizer com isso? — Alexis riu, confusa. Stachys a segurou mais forte, e pôs os lábios ao lado da orelha dela.

—Significa que você me ensinou por que não se deve confiar nem na própria sombra. Eu sei de tudo, Alexis. Eu sei sobre ele.

A outra arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para responder. Mas o que quer que tivesse a dizer foi sufocado. A farpa de Stachys se alojou fundo na carótida dela, abriu um rombo que começou a vazar, e não foi percebido até ser tarde demais para salvá-la.   
Gritos soaram, ordens, mas o sangue prata se espalhava em quantidades que nunca deveriam ser vistas fora do corpo.

Naquela imagem, Stachys se deleitou. O cheiro, o gosto, a textura do sangue da traidora pelo chão. E antes que pudessem prendê-la, usou a mesma farpa no próprio pescoço. Tinha usado o poder de Leonard para acabar com aquilo que ele mais queria. Tinha usado o poder dele para acertar a dívida de sangue dela. Sangrando no chão ao lado dela, podia finalmente sentir algo como paz se apossar de seus membros. Onde quer que estivesse indo, ele jamais poderia segui-la.


	15. Última ceia

Margrethe tinha estado certa.

Não houve outro anúncio antes de ambas as filhas mortas da realeza serem encerradas em seus caixões. Embora soubessem quem tinha matado quem, não disseram às famílias exatamente o que acontecera. Stachys estava morta. Não precisava-se desgraçar também o nome dela. O gêmeo da Tyros estava furioso, apesar de tudo. Styr não cria em um lapso de loucura dela para com alguém que estivera sempre a seu lado. Se alguma loucura estivesse apossando dela ele saberia. Assistiu ao funeral de rosto fechado e sem palavras.

Stachys tinha deixado uma carta curta endereçada a ele dentro de seu armário, junto à tiara que ela mais gostava. Ele a carregava no bolso, calado.

" _Styr, se você está lendo isso, estou morta. Espero que pela própria mão e não no Ossário._

_O motivo morre comigo. Mas ela me traiu os anos e a confiança, e em qualquer cova que esteja, merece a podridão de sua carne e os vermes lhe devorando os olhos. Enterre minhas facas comigo._

_Deixe que o pai pense que enlouqueci. Sou uma santa, e permanecerei para sempre indecifrada; ele não merece o conhecimento. Convença a mãe de que estou melhor onde estou, porque estou._

_Aonde vou, nenhum de meus inimigos pode me seguir._

_Não os persiga em vida._

_Sua, Stachys._ "

Ele tinha sentido vontade de sacudir o cadáver dela pela resposta. Queria razões, queria motivos.

Ela morrera sorrindo. Não parara de sorrir na morte. Com moedas de prata em seus olhos e facas em suas mãos, o caixão de madeira esmaltado para a iridescência foi fechado e encerrado no mausoléu. Mais cedo, outro caixão fora fechado e encerrado, mas de madeira de ébano. Longe, no mausoléu dos Haven. Famílias usaram suas cores de luto numa demonstração de solidariedade. Ambas as moças eram bem quistas, bem conhecidas. As já estressadas filhas bem nascidas e seus consanguíneos foram forçadas a mais uma diplomacia, e embora as mortes fossem sentidas, a eletricidade estalava no ar. Faltava apenas o estopim, e a rainha se esgotava para impedir qualquer desamizade.  
  
Naquele enterro o sol brilhou de maneira revoltante. O calor se espalhava em ondas dentro do mausoléu Tyros, embora os Gliacon tivessem feito a bondade de esfriar as paredes do local.

A filha daquela Casa estava morta. Os Tyros tinham muito pouco a fazer ali ainda. Não ficar para ver o resultado da Prova Real seria uma afronta pública, uma que eles não estavam dispostos a fazer. Só queriam acabar com aquilo, ir para casa, lidar com suas perdas.

Ambas foram encerradas com a supervisão do rei. Aquele dia era para as despedidas, o dia seguinte voltava à política. O dia continuou quente, bizarramente quente, e durante a noite, ventou mais do que seria normal para qualquer época do ano naquele lugar. Styr jurava que o vento gritava pelo palácio.

Ele não sabia, e a despeito dos desejos da irmã, tinha alguma curiosidade a respeito do acontecido. Talvez se o tempo tivesse acontecido diferentemente, ela ainda estivesse ali. Mas apenas por baixo da dor e da raiva.

Naquela noite, Styr gritou junto do vento.

***

_Nos fizeram participar desse circo_ , reclamava Sadira. _Que me importa a bagunça que aquelas duas impuseram sobre nossas filhas._

Esme não discordava. Estava mais do que feliz em tirar seu vestido de luto, até porque não estava nem um pouco triste. Stachys era uma bárbara estúpida, e Alexis, uma sonsa falsa. Além disso, Stachys estava dentro da competição mais importante, e caso tivesse ganhado... Quem ligava? Não tinha ganhado mais.

O anúncio tinha sido marcado para o fim da manhã. Ela vestia um vestido que parecia líquido, se sentia muito bem nele. Suas jóias eram mais opulentas que as da mãe. Sua tiara era maior. Ela se sentia a própria rainha. Que ela seria. Estava certa disso.   
Esme foi uma das últimas a chegar, e sentou em seu lugar com arrogância. Teria acreditado ser a última, a convidada final antes do rei e sua família, mas enganou-se por muito.

A comitiva Calore era imponente em vermelho, preto e prata, extremamente ordenados. Não olhavam para ninguém, para a frente apenas. Esme, com nojo, jurou ouvir " _Titanos crê que será escolhida, mas é a Calore que age como rainha._ " Decidiu que cortaria aquelas línguas quando se casasse com Callum, sorrindo para si mesma como um gato à espreita. Camille e sua prepotente família não passavam disso.

Eles sentaram-se também em ordem, e não tinham palavras a desperdiçar dentro daquele salão. Nem os gêmeos estúpidos, nem a coisinha irritante que era Ignacia. Ah, alguém finalmente incutiu juízo nessa parasita.

Depois de cerca de quinze minutos, suficiente para Esme decidir quantas línguas queria decepadas, o rei e sua rainha, de braços dados, adentraram o salão pelas grandes portas duplas reservadas para eles. Atrás, Callum, sozinho, e atrás dele, Leonard trazia Eirian. Aquilo não tinha passado despercebido, e havia especulação na multidão, que se levantara para receber seu rei. Estariam noivos ou era apenas uma prova do descaso do príncipe? Ela sabia bem que existia quem desejasse que não. As perdedoras precisavam de um prêmio de consolação.

Maximus liberou seus súditos a sentarem novamente.

—A Prova Real é uma tradição fortuita, um meio de nos unirmos e carregarmos adiante o legado de nossos ancestrais. — ele fez uma pausa, e franziu o cenho de maneira pesarosa. — Infelizmente os eventos desse ano serão apenas lembrados com o luto que causaram. Duas de nossas talentosas filhas, mulheres de infinito potencial, foram ceifadas sob as mais confusas circunstâncias no dia de ontem. Em respeito a seu luto, o baile de despedida acontecerá na próxima semana para que possamos voltar a nossas casas e velar nossos mortos.  — ele trocou um olhar triste com a rainha, que assumiu dali.

—No entanto, ainda estamos aqui por uma razão. Os ritos foram realizados, e uma filha se destacou sobre as outras. Temos uma futura rainha dentre nós.

Callum deu um passo à frente, parecendo impecável em seu traje.

—Como futuro soberano desta nobre nação, tenho um dever para com vocês, meus súditos. Hoje cumprimos um de muitos, e consolidamos assim nosso poder.

O príncipe inspirou para continuar seu anúncio. Esme, já certa de sua vitória, em antecipação, levantou-se, e começou o caminho até o príncipe. Recebeu olhares tortos do salão.

—Lady-...

Esme teve a ousadia de tocar o ombro de Camille ao passar, com arrogância.  
  
—Lady Camille. — ele disse por fim, com uma voz incerta, encarando a garota, uma sobrancelha levantada. Esme não se moveu, ignorando completamente o que ele dissera, como se tivesse sido com ela.

—Se Lady Titanos tivesse a bondade de voltar a seu lugar para que prossigamos com esta cerimônia, ficaríamos agradecidos. — disse o rei, a voz dura e escondendo mal a irritação. A rainha não sabia onde enfiar o rosto. Ela era sua sobrinha afinal.

Chocada, Esme engasgou e engoliu as lágrimas. Ela tinha calculado mal a situação (calculado mal era apelido), e a humilhação queimava na garganta enquanto ela retornava ao assento quieta. Pelo olhar de Wade Titanos, ela seria sujeita às aulas de protocolo de novo.

—Lady Camille.

Aquela demônia levantara graciosamente, sorrindo com inocência. Olhou em volta como se mal pudesse acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Os outros Calore não piscaram um olho. A despeito do teatro esperado de Camille, todos sabiam que ela seria escolhida.

—Sob o olhar do meu magnífico pai e desta nobre corte, gostaria de pedir sua mão em casamento. Prometo-me a você, Camille Calore. Você aceita?

—Prometo-me a você, príncipe Callum. — ela curvou-se também graciosamente. — Eu aceito.

O rei parecia enfim satisfeito, e a rainha tinha se recuperado.

—Lady Camille, junto a meu filho, ajudará a nos guiar a um futuro melhor. Comemoremos este dia, depois de tanto pesar. Força e poder!

Ao que a multidão respondeu prontamente.

—Força e poder!

***

O banquete se inicia e se segue sem maiores incidentes. Camille finge ser pacata e submissa, e em retorno, as outras competidoras fingem amá-la. Suas famílias, mais espertas, a saúdam. Sabem que ela governará melhor do que o príncipe faria.   
Sua família está radiante, mas não explicitamente. Há uma certa aura em torno deles, mas não exatamente muita animação, não em seus rostos. Kurt está tranquilo, então ela supõe que Eirian não está, afinal, para ser prometida a Leonard Samos. Não houveram promessas vindas dele. Uma mensagem clara. Leonard não pertence à família principal, e portanto não tem direito aos espólios da Prova Real, como estavam chamando.

Depois de muitos brindes, ela sabe que o de seu pai será o último. Dante brinda a ela, brinda ao reino, à sua união.

Maximus toma então a mão de Emmeline, e levanta. Impecavelmente, Callum leva Camille, atrás deles, e Leonard com Eirian. Assim que as portas se fecham, separando a família real dos outros súditos, — Kurt de Camille, — a ardente fecha seus olhos por um mísero momento. É um segundo de apreensão. Tudo que ela se permite. Enquanto é acompanhada a seu quarto por dois sentinelas, ela olha para a frente apenas — _se olhar para trás estou perdida_. Agora não há mais volta.

Agora começa a verdadeira guerra.


	16. Nobres cliques

Kurt e Camille encabeçavam a fila de corredores, seguidos de perto por Dumali e Darrien Arven, Kallai Gliacon, Leonard, Eirian e Callum Samos, Styr Tyros, e então todos os outros herdeiros. A arena de treino sempre tinha sido o lugar onde ambos eram os mais eficientes. Não que não o fossem em todo o resto, mas era o local mais explícito. Tinham sido treinados desde que sabiam andar — Sulpicia nunca admitira fraqueza.

Ali dentro já podiam ver os círculos internos se refazerem. Seamus Welle ainda não tinha anunciado seu noivado com a garota Merandus, mas era de ciência pública que ele o faria até o fim da semana. Por outro lado, houvera uma proposta Gliacon a Dumali Arven. Os gêmeos não acharam muito do fato sozinho, era do feitio dos Arven se associar aos clãs com maior poder. Mas alguma coisa não parecia certa. As irmãs de Kallai pareciam felizes demais com isso — embora Elisa não tivesse parecido exatamente feliz uma única vez desde que chegara — e Dumali parecia extremamente satisfeita. Kurt não entendia bem por que alguém se sentiria feliz em estar noiva do monstro que era ele, Camille achava que ela pretendia domá-lo. Sendo aquilo ou não, os rumores acerca de Kallai eram tão ruins quanto os a respeito de Leonard. A concordância dos gêmeos era que deviam ser relegados à guerra, não pertenciam aos ambientes da corte.

Camille passara a fazer parte do pequeno grupo que consistia de Eirian, Minerva, Margrethe e da qual Esme faria parte se estivesse presente. A princesa tinha se certificado de que a noiva do irmão estava próxima dela, e por mais que ela e a Merandus não fossem a companhia de escolha dela, ela se via obrigada a aceitá-la. Estar ali era bom para acimentar a tão necessária aliança com os herdeiros Merandus, e ótimo para Margrethe, que estaria logo recebendo propostas de casamento — uma curandeira Skonos com a aparência dela certamente não ficaria solteira por muito tempo — e cuja aproximação da Samos a deixava em condições para melhores ofertas.

Kurt por outro lado, egoistamente, e ele tinha plena consciência disso, se via várias vezes sem companhia. A irmã tinha estado lá por tanto tempo que ter de observá-la de longe durante as pausas dos exercícios era desolador. Bizarramente, encontrou-se conversando com a prima Osanos. Parthenope também tinha pouca companhia — depois da má publicidade que Esme espalhara, suas amigas tinham saído de perto dela como se ela tivesse a peste, e se aquilo não provava sua veracidade como amigas, ele não sabia o que o fazia. Aquilo gerava mais rumores do que os acalmava, e, embora não tivessem mais do que interesse de ordem fraterna um no outro, não era assim que era visto. Mas tinha se tornado comum, ver a ninfa e o ardente competirem, e muito mais comum, vê-lo pedir para que ela o "afogasse" numa esfera de água. Camille o tinha ouvido dizer animadamente que queria ser capaz de ficar sem respirar por cinco minutos.

Parthenope o observava e mais vezes do que não, o via alternar olhares entre a princesa e o herdeiro Viper. Ele era discreto, ela não negava, mas não entendia muito bem. Tanto ele quanto Bel tinham o dever, por serem herdeiros, de tomar uma esposa e deixar ao próximo herdeiro o comando de sua Casa. Natural seria que esquecessem um do outro. Não parecia que ele estava substituindo um por outro, apesar, apenas dividindo. O outro sabia interceptá-lo com facilidade, conhecia seus padrões, e retribuía seus olhares com perguntas silenciosas. Perguntas às quais o Calore não tinha resposta, e não sabia se queria ter. Ela suspeitava não conhecer a extensão total do caso deles, e provavelmente estava certa. Um verão de uísque e encontros escondidos não fazia aquilo com alguém.

A sala de treino também era a única ocasião em que Fried Welle não usava sua — na opinião de Parthenope — horrível pintura facial. Ela realmente não entendia a necessidade daquilo, mas também não era feliz poder ver a melancolia que se apossava dele. Parecia que tinha se tornado companheiro de tristeza de Elisa Gliacon. Parthenope realmente não sabia por que ela estava daquele jeito quando em todos os anos anteriores ela tinha sido altiva e bem disposta. A melancolia tinha sido o território do Welle desde que a Osanos conseguia se lembrar.

Ela estava muito feliz de Esme não ter mostrado a cara em público desde o fiasco do banquete de anúncio. Não queria ter de ver sua cara de derrota, nem ouvir seus comentários ácidos e amargos de _derrota_ , atirados displicentemente a Camille e quem quer que estivesse em torno. Ela provavelmente tinha voltado para as aulas de protocolo com a instrutora de etiqueta da corte, lady Mihaela Jacos, uma filha de um ramo menor da Casa, idosa e com filhos que já tinham seus filhos. Faria bem a ela. Talvez a ensinasse um pouco de humildade. Wade Titanos tinha ficado furioso com a filha, e embora não tivesse havido uma discussão — pelo menos uma que pudesse ser ouvida pela nobreza — ela tinha cuspido no nome da Casa e precisava compensar por suas atitudes, que, deliberadamente, tinham causado a todos eles uma vergonha absurda. O que ela pensava que aconteceria? Que Callum pusesse as ordens dos pais de lado, a tomasse nos braços e a nomeasse vencedora da Prova e de seu coração?! Todos sabiam que Camille venceria. Sabiam no momento em que ela saiu do navio Calore como um sol, reluzente, cegante, imponente. Esme era a desesperada. Não ela.

O clima estava pesado ali a despeito do burburinho superficial de sempre. Styr estava lá, mas desacompanhado. Lembrava a todos de sua irmã morta e da amiga. Assassina e suicida, eles cochichavam. Seu sangue manchou meus sapatos, alguma garota disse. Camille tinha sido poupada da visão, mas Parthenope tinha estado bem ao lado, conversando com uma menina Marinos. Passou aquela noite inteira se lavando no banheiro espaçoso, o chuveiro ligado para esconder o som de seu choro desesperado. Não tinha amor por nenhuma delas, deuses, talvez as odiasse de um jeito superficial e mesquinho, mas a cena tinha sido horrível e não saía da mente dela.  Ela queria imaginar que não tinha sido a única que tinha ficado extremamente abalada, e sabia que certamente a única não era, porém, o sangue frio da grande maioria a assustava mais do que um pouco. Compartilhava do sentimento de Styr. Só queria ir para casa. 


	17. Sonho de uma noite de verão

Camille não queria estar ali. Tudo naquele salão parecia forçado. Mas sorria. Usava vermelho e preto como sempre, a tiara de Alix em seu cabelo como uma estrela. _Sou uma rainha, sou uma rainha, sou uma rainha_. O príncipe a seu lado era como um verme morto. Ah, sim, claro, ele era belo, ele sorria diplomaticamente, mas era inconsequente, burro, irresponsável. Tinha medo de estar noiva dele. Medo de ser _dele_.

Estava ao lado do rei e da rainha, que parecia apreensiva mas calma. O processo da Prova tinha passado, o estresse dos enterros, amainado. Um peso tinha sido tirado dela. Parecia que finalmente teria paz. Camille não se sentia mal pelo que faria a ela. Por mais que ela fosse relativamente inocente, e a própria Calore não fosse fanática a ponto de acreditar que todo mundo que se associasse com os Samos depois do golpe era culpado, Emmeline tinha sua culpa. Ela subestimava a todos eles.

Eirian não estava acompanhada, nem Leonard. Eles dois estavam além de Callum, que estava do outro lado dele.

A primeira família a vir saudá-los foi a dela própria. Seu pai e sua mãe vieram primeiro, cumprimentaram ao rei e à rainha, então a ela e o príncipe, transbordando de orgulho. Dante não era incluído nas conspiração dela e de Kurt, Sulpicia tampouco, mas, especialmente ele sabia que algo aconteceria.

Kurt veio logo atrás. Embora satisfeito, e não menos orgulhoso, ele era grave. Camille não sabia se mais alguém via aquilo. Ele olhava para o salão e via apenas uma lista de mortos. Olhava para seu atual soberano com a consciência de que viveria mais do que ele. Abraçou-a com força, e ela fez o mesmo. Sentiam falta um do outro, agora que estavam divididos além do que era normal. Mas ele a congratulou, dirigiu alguns gracejos ao agora noivo dela, apertou suas mãos, e seguiu em frente. Ela viu, de canto, Kurt beijar a mão de Eirian, e achou aquilo um teatro desnecessário. Mas tudo bem. Ele com seus amores pela filha fraca do aço e ela com seus próprios pelo observador da casa Eagrie.

O restante de sua casa também veio saudá-la. Heath Calore e Valencia Nornus, sua esposa, tinham orgulho dela. Sangue de seu sangue, rainha mmais uma vez. Ignacia por sua vez, parecia ter amadurecido cinco anos em um mês, e Camille podia admirar aquilo nela. Sorriu, fez suas reverências, mas o que mais a surpreendeu foi que, quando a abraçou, Ignacia deixou sair apenas um suspiro, apenas para os ouvidos dela.

— _Eu sou sua arma_.   
  
***   
  
Quando as saudações terminaram, Camille e Callum lideraram o caminho até o centro do salão. Em posição, esperaram cerca de cinco segundos até a música começar. Ela dançava graciosamente, e ele não era diferente. As máscaras de ambos aquela noite eram de felicidade apaixonada e encantamento. Poder e triunfo também estavam lá, menos evidentes, mas lá.

Ela se sentia desconfortável perto do príncipe. Algo nele a fazia querer purificá-lo com fogo. Sabe. Jogar gasolina nele e atear fogo. Ele era mesquinho, manipulador.

—Logo acaba. — ele sorriu de maneira tranquilizadora, mas o sorriso não chegava aos olhos.  
  
—Me perdoe por contrariar vossa alteza, mas acho que não acaba até morrermos. — ela sorriu, mas olhou para os nobres que os encaravam de maneira um pouco melancólica.

—Cal.

—Cal?

—Se vamos ser casados, você não pode me chamar de 'vossa alteza' para sempre, não é? — ele abriu um pouco mais o sorriso, e ela sorriu também, verdadeiramente. _Eu nunca vou estar casada com você, incompetente manipulador_.

—Cal. — ela assentiu.

Ela então passou um tempo doloroso rindo recatadamente como uma dama das piadas ruins dele sobre vermelhos e sobre a corte. Ele subestimava a tudo e a todos. Mas ela sobreviveu. A imagem dele, destronado e sem títulos, a manteve firme.

Por fim, ele se pôs a dançar com as outras competidoras da Prova, como era de costume. Camille ficou sozinha por alguns momentos antes de alguém tomar a mão dela, para convidá-la, e por alguns momentos ela achou que fosse o irmão, mas a textura estava errada.

Leonard se curvou um pouco, sorrindo diplomaticamente. Sorrisos eram o tipo de máscara mais abundante ali.

—Milady. Se juntaria a mim nessa dança?

Ela se curvou também, e retribuiu a expressão.

—Ficaria honrada, milorde.

Leonard era menos desconfortável de estar perto. Talvez porque ele não tentasse esconder a própria aura de perigo. Claro, ela estava lá, mas soava menos pior.

—Como se sente a mais nova futura rainha de Norta?

—Como se houvesse acabado de engolir uma pedra de carvão. E você, _lorde_ Samos? — ela sorriu adoravelmente.

—Como eu me sinto não vem ao caso. Como suporta o toque dele?

—Por que não? Sabe que preciso ser sua, e ainda assim, tem que aturá-lo provavelmente fazendo comentários insalubres sobre meus seios. Como _você_ suporta o toque dele em mim? — ele riu, e havia raiva naquele riso.

—Touché. Lembre-se que temos um trato, Camille. Eu cumpri a minha parte. — o olhar dele desviou para os dedos com cicatrizes.

—Errado, Leo. Você ainda não cumpriu a sua parte. — ela não pareceu venenosa, apenas como quem diz um fato. — Eu cumprirei a minha, não se preocupe. Mas a sua só estará cumprida depois que sairmos daquele altar casados. — ela sussurrou a última parte, ninguém além dele precisava ouvir.

—Bem, de que importa? Ou você cumpre sua parte, ou fica presa com ele. — Leonard deu de ombros, a fez a reverência que acompanhava o fim da dança. — Milady.

—Milorde. — ela fez o mesmo.   
  
***   
  
—Ora, ora. Se não é o príncipe todo-poderoso. — Parthenope tinha o rosto estampado em desinteresse desdenhoso.

Callum era obrigado a dançar com ela. E nenhum dos dois estava feliz com isso.

—Se não é a menina ambiciosa.

—Não seja amargo, Callum. Eu gostava de você, sabe. Mas cuide com Esme. Ela provavelmente vai querer arrancar um naco da sua cara.

—Em público assim? — ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Também desdenhava.

—Você conhece a lacaia preferida da sua mãe. Arranharia sua cara e teria a dissimulação de fingir que foi um pássaro que voou aqui e o fez.

—Tem certeza de que não está com inveja?

—Eu sou melhor mulher que isso. Camille ganhou. Eu desejo a ela uma boa vida e sigo em frente para onde me queiram.

—Você era quista do meu lado.

—Eu era quista na sua cama. Nada mais, nada menos. — ela se soltou dele ao fim da música. Sabia que ele ficaria possesso de não ter a última palavra. — Vossa alteza.   
  
***   
  
—E cá estamos. — Kurt segurava a mão de Camille. Se puseram em posição, mais uma música a tocar.

—E cá estamos. — ela suspirou. — Como atura esta gentinha Samos em uma base diária? — ela sorria porque não podia fazer a careta de nojo que queria.

—Eles não são tão ruins. Se você imaginar todos como patos frufruzentos. — ele deu de ombros. — Você aprende a aturá-los. Callum está sempre escapando por aí, ignore-o e sua vida fica muito mais fácil.

—E Eirian, Kurt? Como suporta a ela?

—Me afeiçoei dela. Você não precisa fazer o mesmo, deixe que ela fale livremente. Ela não é muito ouvida.

—O que houve com Ignacia?

—Ela decidiu ser útil. — ele sorriu mais abertamente. — Viu o fiasco de Esme e decidiu que não quer ser como ela. Levei um susto quando ela veio até o meu escritório e em vez de "eu sei onde você esconde suas balas", ela disse "eu quero jogar o jogo."

—Como peça?!

—Sempre se começa como peça, Cam.

—Que função deu a ela? — ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

—Zachary Merandus.

—Explique.

—Zach também precisa casar com alguém. — ele riu. — Melhor que seja Ignacia e ele seja mantido ligado a nós. E ela tem fama de tonta tola, ele não vai pensar que ela está ativamente tentando atraí-lo.

—Como sabe que vai funcionar?

— Me dê algum crédito, Cam. — ele beijou a testa dela.   
  
***   
  
Estranhamente, Elisa não se arrependeu de aceitar a mão de Fried quando foi oferecida. " _O que pode acontecer? É só uma dança_." Sorrira.   
Fried tinha sido uma companhia indispensável desde que tinha chegado ao Palacete. Catrice sentia por ela, mas não _entendia_. Suas perguntas constantes eram um incômodo; o inferno está, afinal, calcado de boas intenções. Por outro lado, a verde era constante, mas apenas isso. Se ela quisesse falar, ela ouvia, se não, não interferia. E às vezes era só isso. Não queria falar, não queria ouvir, queria apenas estar perto de alguém.

—Muitas requisições? — ela brincou.

—"A face da melancolia não atrai homens." — Elisa recitou, revirando os olhos. Alguém tinha dito aquilo, e ela por pouco não tinha mandado o falante enfiar os homens em locais onde o sol não brilha.

—Eles realmente querem que você se case, assim, na cara dura? — levantou uma sobrancelha pintada.

—Não só eles, Fried. — suspirou. — Olha, por mais que Dumali em Greatwoods seja um alívio sem tamanho, eu não quero estar onde Kallai esteja. Se casar e ir embora é minha única opção, farei uso dela.

—Entendido. — ela piscou algumas vezes. — Há alguém no radar deles?

—Suspeito que algum herdeiro insignificante qualquer vá ser o suficiente. Não estão exatamente sendo exigentes. Na verdade, esperam que as propostas venham em vez de enviá-las.

—Você tem palavra na decisão?

—Geralmente não teria, mas acho que talvez tenha. Por que quer saber?

—Não quereria que se visse presa a alguém pior que Kallai.

—Não seja tolo, Fried. Ninguém é pior que Kallai.

—Há o lordezinho. — ela olhou na direção de Leonard discretamente.

—O lordezinho já tem suas cartas marcadas. — Elisa deu de ombros. — A proposta não virá dele.

—O que nos leva a outra pergunta: quem receberá a proposta dele?

—E cabe a nós, reles mortais? — ela sorriu de maneira sinistra. —Tudo que podemos querer é não estar no caminho dele ou a morte parecerá agradável.   
  
***   
  
—O que você está fazendo, Kurt? — ela sussurrou, sorrindo como uma tonta.

—A princesa ainda pode receber pedidos de dança de qualquer um. Pretende me dizer que metade dos herdeiros elegíveis nesse salão não a convidou? — ele sorriu torto.

—Não me envergonhe assim! — ela deu um tapinha no peito dele, de brincadeira. — Não é como se eu tivesse a mínima vontade de dançar com qualquer um deles.

—Não seria ruim se tivesse. — deu de ombros. — É uma das poucas coisas que há para fazer aqui. Não tenho porque ter ciúmes se sei como se sente.

—A maioria fala de cavalos, ou da guerra. Me diga, Kurt, que quero eu saber da guerra? Estou aqui para ficar tonta e encher a cara. — ela resmungou.

—Trabalhemos nisso então? — ele a girou no tempo da música, ela riu.

—Trabalhemos.   
  
***   
  
—Ainda não fez a proposta. — foi a primeira coisa que ele ouviu quando a música começou.  Foi dito de maneira muito simples, apenas um fato. Não parecia guardar rancor.

—Culpe Ivayne. — Seamus franziu o cenho. — Sabe o quanto tive de barganhar com ela? A garota queria ir à ala dos Calore e envenenar Camille no sono.

—Ivayne precisa gastar mais energia nos treinos. Talvez isso a tire de ideias arriscadas. — Minerva riu.

—A proposta virá, eu prometo. Essa semana foi uma bagunça. Tudo bem, as garotas morreram, mas uma boa parcela das pessoas está no mínimo frustrada de ter sua temporada interrompida na metade. — ele suspirou.

—Sua mãe.

—Minha mãe. — ele concordou com a cabeça.

—Niveli não parece o tipo de se irritar por futilidades.

—Ela tinha um raio de esperança de que Ivayne fosse ganhar, então também há essa frustração. Mas não existia como. Os Calore não brincam em serviço. Se não ganharam antes foi por não querer.

—Chega de política. — ela levantou uma sobrancelha. — Deveríamos estar discutindo futilidades como qual a cor das malas que pretendemos levar quando sairmos em lua de mel.

—Malas? Por que levar malas quando podemos simplesmente ficar na corte e nos preparar para a guerra que avança? — ela fez uma careta. Ele riu. — Estou brincando, Nerva.   
  
***   
  
Àquele ponto ela supunha que o baile estava em seus eixos finais. Poucas pessoas ainda dançavam, salvo alguns casais tanto jovens quanto velhos. Uma maioria estava já sentada em seus lugares, conversando e bebendo — algumas pessoas mais do que deveriam. Alguns outros já tinham se recolhido pelo dia, provavelmente agora dormindo. Camille já tinha passado por danças com um número amplo de pessoas. Tinha dançado com chefes de casa, com herdeiros, e com segundos filhos. Ela suportava estoicamente, sem demonstrar a dor nos pés ou o desgosto por parte dos que a tinham convidado. Passara até por Zach Merandus, que parecia nervoso em estar em contato direto com ela.

A rainha já tinha se retirado, e Leonard também. Eirian e Callum estavam fazendo apostas com bebida do lado de fora, e o rei, o mesmo, mas com seus lordes do lado de dentro. A noite parecia ter de fato acabado, e ela estava pronta para se resignar, tomar um porre e dormir como um anjo.

Quando estava pronta para virar para o criado mais próximo e mandar que trouxesse uma garrafa de Bourbon, ela deu de cara em outra pessoa, que não perguntou antes de tomar a mão dela, puxá-la até a parte reservada para danças, e se pôr em posição, uma mão na cintura e outra segurando a mão dela. Camille abriu a boca para protestar, quase franzindo o rosto numa careta, até ver quem era, e a careta se formou num sorriso bem disposto.

—Achei que não me convidaria mais.  
  
—E perder a oportunidade de dançar com a mulher do príncipe melhor do que ele jamais o fará? — ele balançou a cabeça. — Talvez você não me conheça tão bem quanto acha.

—Não seja por isso. Ainda teremos muitos anos à frente para consertar essa falta de cuidado minha.

—Anos à frente? Como sabe que já não estou com papéis marcados para casar com a garota de busto avantajado dos Nolle? — ela viu a sugestão de um sorriso de formar no canto da boca dele.

—Posso ser apenas uma princessa falha, mas eu o conheço melhor que _isso_ , Thomas.

—Conhece? Engraçado, achei que estaria conformada com a ideia de outra na minha cama até o fim da semana. — ele parecia extremamente sério, mas Thomas fazia aquela mesma cara quando ela avisava que estava roubando a água dele durante os treinos.

—Sentiria pena dessa outra. Você a trataria tão mal que ela viria pedir chorando dicas de como ser eu. — ela sorriu de maneira casta, pudica, como se estivesse falando de como está feliz em ser útil ao reino. — Admita. Não se contentaria com outra. Ela não seria sua esposa, seria sua parideira.

—Que posso fazer? Você não me dá promessa de tempo, e eu não a culpo por isso. A feitura de reis leva tempo e recursos. E às vezes uma Casa precisa apenas da parideira.

—Apenas quando essa Casa não tem uma senhora para regi-la. — deu de ombros.

—A única senhora que preciso é você.

—E no entanto é a única senhora que não pode ter.

—Você aprecia brincar com a comida?

—Apenas quando a comida brinca comigo. — ela levantou as sobrancelhas, e ele riu da expressão dela.

Ao menos sempre teriam os bailes e as danças.   
  
***   
  
Ela sabia que ele tinha bebido mais do que um pouco àquele momento. De outra maneira, ela não teria conseguido causar um efeito parecido com o que a prima fazia toda vez que adentrava um cômodo. Camille era um sol, mas ela se contentaria em ser a lua.

O garoto Merandus fazia uma batida com seus pés batendo no chão e suas mãos uma na outra enquanto a Calore girava com a barra pegando fogo numa dança que era ensinada desde que era uma menina. Qualquer Calore sabia a dança cerimonial que Valencia tinha revirado os olhos e chamado de dança do acasalamento, por ser sempre feita em casamentos do clã. Ela duvidava que ele a olharia daquela maneira enquanto ela girava se estivesse totalmente sóbrio, mas não tinha problema. Ela se deleitava no saber de que o cérebro ébrio dele a transformaria numa deusa iluminada, e era exatamente o que ela queria. Camille podia ser o sol, mas Ignacia seria a lua.   
  
***   
  
Duas mãos familiares traçaram desenhos mas costas de Kurt, e ele por um momento desejou ter bebido infinitamente mais do que tinha bebido no momento, que não era muito.

—Sente minha falta, Kurt-a-estátua? — ele riu, empurrando o outro com o ombro.

—O quer quer que eu diga, Bellarius? — ele franziu o cenho, encarando seu copo de uísque, parado no meio do jardim pouco iluminado.

—Diga que é tudo um erro. — ele revirou os olhos. — Diga que eu não estou vendo você agir como se a tonta da Samos soubesse qualquer coisa sobre você. — e pôs a cabeça, por cima das mãos, pousada no ombro dele. — Diga que me ama.

—Não é nada um erro. Não podem existir erros no mundo onde eu vivo e você sabe muito bem disso. — virou o rosto para encará-lo, de maneira descomplicada.

—Diga que me ama. — ele repetiu, sem mudar o tom de voz doce.

—Mas eu também amo ela.

—Que me interessa a Samos?

—Você sabe muito bem que na posição em que eu estou, é muito mais vantajoso estar com ela e que eu não pretendo fazer diferente.  — ele virou o resto do uísque na boca.

—Não seja um chato, Calder. — ele revirou os olhos.

—Não estou sendo. Quando você estiver mais sóbrio do que isso conversaremos de novo.

—Eu estou perfeitamente sóbrio o suficiente. Sobre o que quer conversar? — sorriu torto.

—Temos negócios para resolver.

—Ah, temos, agora?

—Temos.

—Já parou para pensar que não importa o quanto você ame ela, ela vai ter de se acostumar comigo, porque você me ama mais?

—Bel, eu não fico medindo meu amor pelas pessoas.

—Pois devia. Você acharia muita coisa interessante. — espanou fiapos imaginários do ombro dele. — Não importa. Algum dia você vai ter de contar a ela sobre mim, e vai ter de contar a ela que sem mim você também não é inteiro.

—Eu _sou_ inteiro, só-   
—Sim, eu sei, precisa achar alguém que te chupe direito.   
— _Bel_!  
—Sem graça. — ele bufou. — Conversaremos sobre negócios, então. Depois.

—Depois. — ele concordou.

O outro herdeiro o puxou pela nuca, os braços em torno do pescoço do Calore. O beijo era impulsionado por algum misto de saudade, indignação, e desejo que não seria saciado. Não durou muito, e mesmo assim, ao fim, Kurt o apertava pela cintura, e Bel tinha os dedos no cabelo dele. Este se desvencilhou prontamente, no drama daqueles que não estão nem para lá nem para cá do álcool.

—Até a vista, então, Calder. Conte para ela. Seja razoável e faça isso antes de falar de negócios. — ele se pôs em movimento num passo apressado.

O outro apenas encarou o outro partir, e então o fundo de seu copo vazio, se perguntando o que diabos iria fazer com aqueles dois.


	18. Espólios

Daquela vez, quem tinha viajado com os Samos fora Camille. Ela não tinha exatamente apreciado a viagem, mas fingira que sim. Aturara a falação de Eirian, concordara com a cabeça, fingira ser pacata.

Estava preocupada com o irmão. Ele dissera que tinha arranjado uma solução para um dos maiores problemas no caminho deles, e talvez tivesse mesmo achado, mas desde que chegaram a Archeon, Eirian também tinha estado consternada. Tinha passado a falar com ela com mais frequência.

Ela tinha de arranjar um momento para perguntar o que diabo estava acontecendo.   
  
***   
  
Lady Alexis Haven teve dois funerais, como era de costume. O na corte, que tinha acontecido em Summerton, e aquele na propriedade da família, onde ela foi, de fato, enterrada no cemitério Haven. Onde ela jazia, não haviam árvores, apenas grama. Uma estátua sorridente de Alexis fora posta sobre sua sepultura, e ela olhava para os passantes piamente.

Ou pelo menos era aquilo que tinham dito a Leonard. Ele estava irritado de a estátua dela ter um olhar pio. Alexis fora ateísta até as unhas dos pés. A única deusa que louvava era a si mesma.

Ele não queria admitir para si mesmo o quanto a morte dela doía. Teria doído menos se fosse ele a destruí-la, remoía. Mas aquilo tinha sido trabalho de Stachys. Deveria ter feito dela pó quando teve a chance. Sozinho — fraqueza nunca deveria ser aberta ao público —, ele tinha chorado, relutantemente, de raiva, de tristeza, de desespero. Se qualquer um podia ficar vivo, ele queria que fosse Alexis. E não queria chorar por ela, tinha raiva de si mesmo por isso. Ele não a destruíra quando pode, mas ela estava destinada à ruína, não adiantava haver a misericórdia da parte dele. Alexis Haven estava marcada para morrer, e chorava, mas dava graças com suas lágrimas.

Ela era arruinada, mas não seria a ruína dele no caminho para o trono.   
  
***   
  
—O que está sugerindo, Calore?

—Apenas que você apresse os planos que já tem. — Kurt sorriu diplomaticamente.

Nunca tinha sido muito amigo dos Welle. Não eram o tipo de pessoa com que geralmente se rodeava. Eram solenes, talvez mais do que ele estivesse disposto a ser ele mesmo. E ainda assim, ali estavam, ele sorrindo e os Welle desconfiados.

—Me foge agora, por que meu noivado é da sua conta? — A despeito das palavras duras, ele sabia o suficiente para não levar aquilo a sério.

Fried Welle estava ao lado do irmão, em total silêncio. A pintura lhe dava um ar ferino que usualmente não tinha, e se abanava com o leque em movimentos longos, suaves, e lentos. Não dissera uma palavra desde que tinha entrado no escritório.

—A corte é da minha conta, Seamus. — ele não endureceu a expressão. — Prometi a Minerva alguma ajuda. Se tudo que posso fazer é pôr pressão, eu faço de bom grado.

—Minerva pediu sua ajuda? — ele bufou. — Aí está uma nova.

—Não seja denso, Welle. Minerva é a mão direita de Eirian. Você sabe sobre isso, e eu sei que sabe. Ela não guardaria isso de você quando é fofoca. Se eu não ajudasse a melhor amiga da garota que cortejo seria um idiota. — revirou os olhos. Seamus pareceu aceitar a resposta. — Só veja que os papéis sejam entregues até o fim da semana, e estaremos ambos felizes.

Ele assentiu, um pouco desconfiado.

—Você não pode ter nos chamado aqui só por isso. Não nos damos, mas eu o conheço esse tanto.

—Quero, respeitosamente, sugerir uma oferta Welle a Elisa Gliacon.

Aquilo capturou a atenção de Fried, imediatamente.

—Que te interessa Elisa.

—Fried, eu sei o que aconteceu em Greatwoods. — quando esta abriu a boca para responder, Kurt estendeu uma mão. — Antes que pergunte. Já disse, a corte é da minha conta. Eu sempre sei de tudo que acontece. O rei pode não saber, mas eu sei.

—O que você insinua?

—É apenas uma sugestão. O poder Gliacon é uma boa aliança, eu estaria doido para ir embora daquele lugar se fosse ela, e ela tem alguma afeição por você. — ele suspirou. — Às vezes um casamento político amigável é melhor para ambas as partes do que casamentos políticos sem nenhum sentimento. Ainda mais levando em conta tudo por que ela passou. — a Welle pareceu considerar, pela primeira vez, aquela possibilidade.

—Agradecemos a sugestão, mas quanto a aceitá-la, você vai ter que esperar para ver. — Seamus levantou, seguido pela irmã.

—Esperarei, então. Os deuses sabem que sou muito bom nisso.   
  
***   
  
" _Não sei o que dizer._ " Vários rabiscos seguiam ao lado e embaixo. Talvez como uma forma de passar o tédio, talvez expressão de como se sentia.

" _Pedi espaço. Eu o amo, e sei que ele me ama, e no entanto, há_ ele. _Como poderia amar a nós dois ao mesmo tempo? Mesmo que estivesse decidido a passar o resto da vida com Bel, ainda teria o dever de tomar uma esposa e deixar um herdeiro. E não sei se é isso que pretende, apenas me usar como um meio de cobrir esse furo. Acho que não. Espero que não._ "

" _Me disse que somos partes importantes, ambos. Não seria realmente feliz se não pudesse estar com os dois. Me pergunto se também não se sente de maneira semelhante em relação a Camille. Como se alguma coisa estivesse faltando quando não está lá. E eu o amo, não poderia fazer algo do tipo com ele. Se me conta com tanta clareza talvez a intenção não seja de causar dor. Talvez eu aprenda a aceitar. Ainda tenho a vantagem do casamento comigo. Talvez_ ele _precise me aceitar._ "

E com mais rabiscos embaixo, a página do diário de Eirian acabava. 


	19. Clube da amargura

Kurt encheu a sacola provida pela loja com balas de goma verdes. Algumas outras eram seguras por Bel em um cesto também provido pela loja, e já somavam mais de dez, cada uma cheia com doces diferentes. Aquela loja era especializada em doces como aqueles, e, embora não muito grande comparada a muitas franquias e lojas mais "apropriadas" para frivolidades doces de nobres prateados, ele gostava daquela, porque podia simplesmente encher uma sacola com o doce que quisesse sem que os donos ficassem encarando e julgando os duzentos e cinquenta gramas de balas de gelatina em formato de arco-íris ou de banana que tinha comprado.

Ambos usavam perucas extremamente críveis, que faziam com que parecessem menos com as figuras públicas que eram. Kurt usava uma loira de um tom escuro, curta e ondulada, enquanto Bel usava uma ruiva, em um tom quase loiro também, e óculos sem grau de armações verde-oliva metalizadas. Quase pareciam filhos de algum advogado ou dono de restaurante, simplesmente comprando um número absurdo de balas para abastecer seu pequeno apartamento universitário em Archeon leste, onde decidiram se estabelecer, provido pelos pais de um dos dois, ao preço muito barato de muita comichão que não podia coçar, porque se coçasse ficaria claro que era uma peruca.

Depois que o estoque de Kurt estava reestabelecido, eles passaram um cartão com um sorriso, agarraram as sacolas, e sentaram no café mais próximo, numa mesa do lado de dentro que era longe das janelas e de ouvidos dos empregados dali em geral.

Fizeram o pedido antes de começar qualquer coisa — um café preto e um doce folhado de nata para o Calore e um frappucino e um croissant de chocolate para o Viper, pedido que ele disse entre doces que tirava da sacola mais próxima de Kurt e atirava na boca antes que ele pudesse dar um tapa na mão dele.

—Você geralmente chama as pessoas até seu escritório quando vai decidir o futuro delas. — Bel mordeu mais uma bala com um sorriso malicioso.

—Existem pessoas que eu não posso chamar até meu escritório sem deixar claro o que estou fazendo. — ele sorriu de volta, mas de uma maneira mais neutra.

—Espero que não esteja falando da Samos.

—Ela já sabe. Mas não. Não ela.

A terceira parte entrou no café, usando também uma peruca, curtinha, castanha, e óculos de sol de aviador. Suas roupas eram discretas. Razoavelmente bonitas, mas nada demais. Bel fez uma careta e olhou para o outro quando ela puxou uma cadeira e deixou os óculos em cima da cabeça.

—Ótima tarde aos senhores. — ela sorriu. — Milady se juntará a nós?

—Mila- você não está simplesmente decidindo meu destino. — ele quase engasgou na bala, parecendo ofendido. — Isso é uma reunião oficial do clube da amargura, não é?

—Exatamente. — Kurt sorriu. — Falei sério quando disse negócios. Infelizmente minha irmã não se junta a nós. Quem resolve esse pedaço sou eu.

—Deixe-me adivinhar, essa aí — ele fez um sinal vago na direção dela, cochichando/gritando. — é alguma agente de inteligência que tem um podre imperdível do grande bufão.

—Essa é, na verdade, sua futura esposa. — Kurt sorriu, Bel deixou a boca aberta.

—Você é inacreditável, Kurtis Calder Calore.

—Guarde isso para depois. Essa é Cantrix Lafontaine. — ela acenou. — E Cantrix, Lorde Bellarius Viper, meu melhor amigo, confidente, e outras coisas mais. — foi acertado no olho por uma bala em forma de banana. — Ow?

—Explicações, agora, nesse exato momento.

—Para começo de conversa, Cantrix é e será uma moça mais rica do que muitos nobres na corte.

—Não você?

—Certamente não eu. — ele deu de ombros. — É a única herdeira de sua família. Mesmo dentro da corte você dificilmente conseguiria alguém melhor.

—Concordemos em discordar. Prossiga.

—Daqui a algum tempo, ela vai se envolver em um escândalo horroroso, sabe. O grade bufão deixou um presente.

—Eu apreciaria se não falasse de mim como se não estivesse aqui. — ela levantou uma sobrancelha. — A questão é, lorde Viper. Eu estou grávida, e eu e lorde Calore concordamos que o único caminho para fora é por dentro. Não há garantia de segurança dentro da corte, mas fora dela é ainda pior.

—Para dentro do ninho das víboras. — ele suspirou. — Ironia, não?

—Entenda, milorde. Seria um negócio lucrativo para você, e eu preciso dessa garantia. Fora da corte e dos olhos públicos, eu seria morta em dois meses.

Bel olhou de volta para Kurt, claramente irritado, mas não surdo ao apelo da fortuna Lafontaine.

—Suponho que você vá convencer meu pai você mesmo.

—Supôs certo.

—Você é uma fada, Kurt. E não do tipo que transforma vestidos e dá carruagens para moças pobres subirem em status. Você é um fae, que não pode mentir, mas dominou as inverdades. — ele respirou fundo e pareceu se acalmar. — Eu aceito sua barganha. Sob uma condição.

—Pois diga.

—Você é meu não importa o que a Samos diga.

Naquele momento, os pedidos chegaram, e vitorioso ou não, Bel sentia como se estivesse engolindo o veneno que o outro destilava pelo palácio.


	20. Clube da blasfêmia

Haviam passado dois meses, e Kallai estava oficialmente noivo da menina Arven. Sulpicia tinha exigido não ser casada com alguém de menor força, e Dumali não poderia ser diferente. Mas, já de acordo com a mãe dele, ela começa a luta com o intento de perder. O faz gloriosamente. Cai de maneira dramática e sorri orgulhosamente ao belo herdeiro que muito obviamente deve ser mais forte que ela, afinal, ele vencera.

Elisa nunca conhecera tanta paz. Prateados eram mais fracos quando tinham os poderes silenciados. Mesmo uma prateada que fosse considerada inútil e relegada a ser uma parideira infeliz para alguma Casa de prestígio ainda tinha sido treinada para ser uma lutadora no mínimo passável, apesar disso, e os poderes de Dumali estavam ativados o tempo todo. Helenka agora fazia o que queria. Estava ainda senhora do clã, mas a outra, que olhava para os balcões de mármore da casa ancestral dos Gliacon, parecia bastante afeiçoada por seu futuro cargo. E não obedecia Kallai não importava o que ele quisesse.

Mas nenhuma proposta tinha ainda chegado. Dois meses tinham passado, e ninguém tinha querido levá-la dali.   
Ludano a mandou de volta para a corte em Archeon, acompanhada de um primo mais velho que ela conhecia pouco e não tinha interesse de mudar o quadro. Não era de bom tom uma moça em idade de ser casada morar sozinha na corte.  
Naquele dia, ela ia a uma corrida de cavalos, evento que tanto a realeza quanto a burguesia plebeia compareceriam. Fazia bastante tempo que não via Fried, estava ansiosa por ter companhia de novo. Haviam três corridas programadas, duraria algum tempo, e sempre havia o burburinho depois da coisa em si.

Não ficou surpresa quando ela sentou a seu lado, já que não tinha o poder de escolher onde se sentaria. Fora as cortesias necessárias visto que era um ambiente público, os arranjos estavam estranhos. Os nobres estavam mais perto da burguesia do que de costume, e o príncipe estava lá, levando a princesa a tiracolo — ela realmente parecia ter sido arrastada até lá. E sem sua noiva, não que essa parte fosse surpreendente. Camille era uma mulher de negócios e aproveitava a maioria das oportunidades para fortalecer laços políticos, mas certas frivolidades estavam além dela.

Fried não dava a mínima para derbies, ela sabia tão bem quanto o resto, portanto se viu intrigada com a inquietude da outra. Mas nada foi dito até a primeira largada ser dada.

—Nenhuma proposta? — Elisa balançou a cabeça que não. A outra realinhou os cabelos. — Então, se você quiser, eu farei uma.

Ela piscou algumas vezes sem entender.

—Veja. Somos amigas, certo? — Elisa fez que sim. — Então, eu não posso ficar aqui e permitir que você continue morando com _ele_. Eu tenho status de homem e um que tem chances de ser herdeiro. Não que eu o seja, mas o status permanece, não é? E como alguém que pode acabar no status de herdeiro, minha família acharia normal e apropriado que "Friedrich" Welle achasse uma moça e quisesse mandar uma proposta de casamento.

A outra estava sem saber como responder.

—Nós dois sabemos que você não gosta de homens. Só casaria com um para ir embora. Então por que não?, já que eu também não tenciono procurar um relacionamento sem a pressão da Casa. Mas não vou fazer isso se você não quiser. Quais são suas opiniões? — Fried por fim respirou.

—Você... Faria isso? — ela olhou de volta para a corrida. — A pressão por um casamento está cada vez mais aqui. O pai me manda para a corte na esperança de conseguir um. Por que não? — olhou de volta para a amiga. — É uma opção muito melhor do que receber uma proposta de um lordezinho ou semelhantes. — sorriu.   
  
***   
  
—Bem-vindos, damas, cavalheiros, futuro de nosso país.

A frivolidade de um derby estava além de Camille, mas por outro lado, era algo bom para Kurt. No box privado, observando a pista por trás de vidraças enormes, se reunia o clube da amargura, em sua totalidade. Os dois Merandus — Zach e Minerva, ele loiro, ela morena e muito satisfeitamente combinando seu anel Welle com o resto da roupa —, Bel Viper, Cantrix Lafontaine, e a adição inesperada, para o resto, de Georgiana Jacos, uma moça baixa e esguia de cabelo castanho muito liso e feições como as de uma raposa. Ela não era muito vista na corte, muito do que se sabia sobre ela eram apenas rumores.

—Kurt, só ande com isso. — Bel bebeu um gole de sua margarita laranja e azul, revirando os olhos.

—Ignacia não está incluída entre seu complô. Surpreendente. — Zach tinha o copo enfeitado o suficiente para parecer que bebia, mas o Calore sabia que era apenas água.

—Ignacia é nova demais para entender a gravidade de algumas coisas. — deu de ombros. — Conheçam Lady Georgiana Jacos, uma adição muitíssimo bem-vinda a nosso pequeno antro de blasfêmia. Imagino que já tenham ouvido falar de Cantrix Lafontaine. — a moça acenou, bebericando um refrigerante verde limão. — Cantrix, você já conhece Bel, aqueles são Zach e Minerva. Como já sabemos, a Prova Real é água por baixo da ponte. Agora começa a verdadeira blasfêmia. Perguntas?


	21. Vida longa ao rei.

Os sinos soaram, e a fumaça foi solta. Essa era uma tradição que tinha sobrado da antiga dinastia Calore, a da fumaça. Ela era preta, densa, e saía do topo de todas as torres de Whitefire, e de duas torres de vigília nas extremidades da ponte ligando Archeon leste e oeste.

Os âncoras dos noticiários usavam roupas também pretas e falavam em tom grave. Em todas as televisões o hino, selo, e bandeira de Norta estava estampado, e os rádios faziam transmissão pelo canal de emergência.

O rei estava morto. Sua falta será certamente sentida, diziam as notícias. Especificavam que não podiam dar melhores informações pois não dispunham delas, mas que haveria um pronunciamento de Whitefire durante a tarde.

A nobreza toda tinha sido acordada com isso. Darrien Arven desligou a televisão sem pressa, e finalmente se virou para levantar da cama. Dumali estava indo para lá também, e sua tia, Sulpicia, já estava lá desde a madrugada. Havia uma investigação em curso, o que queria dizer uma coisa e uma coisa apenas: ele não tinha morrido naturalmente.   
  
***   
  
A Casa Samos estava num estado que Camille gostava de descrever como animação suspensa.

Ela não tinha dormido a noite toda. O que não passara andando de um lado para o outro gastou de olhos abertos embaixo de sua máscara de dormir. Queria estar lá, queria estar ativa e fazer parte de tudo aquilo, mas seu cargo fundamental era ficar no quarto, justamente, a noite toda. Quando suas damas de companhia, lady Margrethe e lady Georgiana, vieram acordá-la e vesti-la em trajes de luto, ela quase deu pulos de alegria por finalmente fazer alguma coisa. Margrethe, sabendo bastante dos humores da outra, escolheu um adorno com um véu tanto grosso sobre o rosto. Qualquer escapada que o riso de Camille desse, o véu cobriria.

Sua escolta chegou pouco depois, e a Calore cuidou de parecer especialmente pálida e assombrada naquela _tristíssima_ manhã ensolarada onde os pássaros cantavam. Ela foi levada até a sala de conferências onde a reunião estava feita. A lista de presentes: Kurt, Lorde Leonard, Príncipe Callum, parecendo chocado, uma chorosa Princesa Eirian, Lady Sulpicia, de guarda do lado da porta, dentro, vestida em uniforme militar, do outro lado da porta Lorde Carries Arven, irmão dela, Lorde Vernon, pai de ambos, idoso, mas como um pilar sólido, Lorde Collan Merandus e seu herdeiro, Zach, Lordes Jacos, Provos, Eagrie, Viper, Titanos, Osanos, Tyros e Macanthos. Os outros ou não tinham podido comparecer ou estavam muito longe para estar ali imediatamente. A ausência da rainha impunha uma tensão sobre o cômodo, e ela soube, imediatamente, que sua chegada era a peça final no cenário que Kurt pintara muito habilmente.

—Podemos então começar. — anunciou Lorde Vernon, com sua voz baixa e rouca. Naquela situação de tensão, nada mais óbvio do que o silenciador presidir. — Kurtis, tenha a bondade.

Camille o viu inspirar fundo, sua expressão de preocupação não era uma farsa.

—Se estamos aqui hoje vossas graças sabem muito bem, e eu não tenciono esconder, a morte de nosso falecido rei não foi acidente.

—E supomos que já tenha o suspeito sob custódia. — Egeo Osanos cruzou os braços, parecendo calmo como se tivesse acabado de dar um passeio pelo parque. Kurt lançou a Wade um olhar apologético antes de continuar.

—A rainha está nas celas sob o palácio. O rei morreu por uma overdose do remédio que ela toma. Não é divulgado, mas ela tem um problema cardíaco cujo remédio, em quem não o necessita, causa avariação do batimento cardíaco, e nesse caso, uma parada.

—E a interrogação? — Lorde Vernon continuou inabalado, expressão neutra. Kurt virou para o herdeiro Merandus.

—A rainha é culpada. — Zach declarou, sem uma única mudança na expressão ou tom de voz. A frieza predominava. — E há mais uma coisa.

—Não deve sair dessa sala o que será dito. — Kurt novamente soava como a autoridade.

—Vossas altezas devem me perdoar, mas seu direito ao trono foi passado para o segundo plano. — Zach suspirou.

—O que _isso_ deveria significar. — a voz de Callum tremeu. Ele não estava nem um pouco satisfeito, e com medo, Camille sabia.

—A rainha esteve com o falecido Lorde Ibzan. — Zach respondeu, inalterado. — Tanto vossa alteza quanto sua irmã não tem direito direto ao trono, ambos são bastardos. Por ser filho legítimo de Lorde Ibzan e Lady Cyrene, Lorde Leonard é o verdadeiro herdeiro da coroa de ferro.

—Isso é um ABSURDO! — Callum levantou-se da cadeira e aumentou o tom de voz, suas mãos tremiam. Eirian deixou um soluço alto escapar. _Pare de chorar_ , pensou Camille consigo mesma. _Você é a que menos está perdendo aqui._

—Lorde Callum, nenhum de nós tem o intento de embaraçá-lo. — Collan Merandus levantou uma mão. — Mas a questão da sucessão deve ser considerada. O herdeiro legítimo é Príncipe Leonard. Não pretendemos desgraçar o nome tanto de sua irmã como seu com um anúncio de sua ilegitimidade, portanto propomos que você publicamente abdique de seu direito ao trono. — Callum inspirou e abriu a boca para responder. — Mas caso se recuse seremos forçados a fazê-lo.

O antes príncipe afundou em sua cadeira, calado. Leonard o observava como um abutre faminto. Ele sairia ganhando não importando o que o outro decidisse. Por fim, pareceu voltar a si: se ele se recusasse sua irmã nunca receberia uma proposta de casamento.

—Eu farei. — ele inspirou, a derrota se apossando dele.

—Com isso dito, outra questão permanece. Imagino que Dante o tenha mandado com autoridade para rearranjá-lo. — Vernon encarou Kurt, que assentiu. — O noivado de Lady Camille e Lorde Callum está desfeito. — ela olhou para baixo, quieta e submissa. — Como não tem direito direto ao trono, Lorde Callum não tem também direito a um casamento por Prova Real. — e virou-se para Leonard. — O anúncio de seu noivado se dará no pronunciamento.

—Duas últimas questões se fazem presentes. Primeiro, o que fazer com a rainha. — Zach apoiou os cotovelos na mesa à frente dele e cabeça nas mãos.

—A rainha vai para o Ossário, que espécie de pergunta é essa?! — Lorde Roshan Provos bateu com a mão espalmada na mesa, Wade Titanos quase pulou ao som. Ela era irmã dele. Ele não queria estar ali ou passar por aquilo.

—Ela deve receber uma chance de morrer com honra. Ainda é a rainha. Mas ainda precisa de executores. — Lorde Eagrie virou para Leonard. Ele podia não ser coroado, mas a concordância geral era de que agora ele era rei.

—Lordes Tyros e Macanthos. — ele se pronunciou, não presidia, esse posto ainda era do ancião Arven, mas tinha assumido sua autoridade. — Confio que sejam homens honrados e habilidosos. Mas a rainha também o é. Lorde Carries supervisionará a execução.

—Assim é. — Carries assentiu.

—Qual a última questão dessa grave reunião, Lorde Zachary? — Leonard deixou os braços por cima do descanso de sua cadeira.

—O rei tinha uma amante. — Um burburinho se seguiu. — Ela está grávida de três meses, pretende ter a criança, e não pertence à nobreza. Faz parte das razões que levaram a rainha a cometer esta atrocidade. A criança é Samos.

—Então a criança pertence aos Samos. — foi a primeira vez que Eirian se pronunciou.

—Será difícil convencê-la disso. — Zach deu de ombros.

—Então a mãe deve ser acomodada dentre a nobreza. — Leonard anunciou.

—Case-a com Lorde Callum. — Lorde Roshan sugeriu.

—Seria abominável casá-la com o filho do homem que gerou seu próprio filho. — Eirian dispensou a sugestão com um queixo levantado. _Imagine se ela soubesse de tudo que acontece nessa corte, a pobre tola,_ pensou Camille.

—Ela é Lafontaine, a única herdeira, pelo que sei, e nova, não tem ainda vinte anos completos. Não seria nada ruim para nenhum dos senhores ter um herdeiro casado com ela. A única maneira eficaz de escondê-la é na vista de todos. — Zach completou. Ninguém disse nada.

—Lorde Lynn. — Leonard chamou, e o Viper virou para ele. — Seu filho ainda não tem noiva, estou certo?

—Não, vossa alteza.

—Vossa graça se oporia a formar um contrato de casamento entre Lorde Bellarius e essa moça Lafontaine?

Camille podia ver que não, Cantrix não seria a primeira escolha de Lynn Viper. Ele, como todo bom nobre, preferiria o legado de honra e o sangue nobre de uma Nolle, uma Lerolan, qualquer uma menos uma moça de dinheiro que datava de duas gerações — por maior que fosse esse dinheiro. Mas seu futuro monarca tinha pedido. Então ele teria que achar conforto na fortuna morbidamente enorme dos Lafontaine.

—Não me oponho. Se é o desejo de vossa alteza, será feito.

—Estamos resolvidos. — Leonard levantou de sua cadeira, e foi ajudar Eirian.

Aquilo acabava com a reunião. Cada lorde se levantou, vidrado em seu dispositivo móvel. As circunstâncias davam a eles muitas questões a resolver.

Camille foi "ajudada" por Kurt, e eles saíram atrás da mãe. Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, fingindo cansaço.

O que Camille realmente queria era esconder o sorriso.


	22. Não-real

O pronunciamento se deu no salão reservado para coletivas de imprensa, com cinco pessoas. Kurt e Camille — ele, líder da investigação na morte do rei, ela, na condição de noiva de um príncipe —, Leonard, Callum, e Eirian. Os cinco vestiam luto, e era, até para eles, estranho estarem no comando quando tinham por tanto tempo sido comandados. Mas era, afinal, a corte. Os Samos não tinham sido reis guerreiros, mas era raro não haverem causalidades reais em cada geração.  
Decidiram começar quando faziam cerca de dez minutos que nenhum outro repórter chegara.

—O rei, como já sabemos todos, não está mais entre nós. — Kurt tinha as mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa. — Ele não morreu de causas naturais. — Fez uma pausa, para o burburinho dos repórteres parar. — Maximus I da Casa Samos, faleceu, esta madrugada, vítima de uma parada cardíaca, provocada por sua esposa, Rainha Emmeline da Casa Titanos. A investigação foi concluída em poucas horas, e ela foi considerada culpada.

Mais barulho. Perguntas uma por cima da outra. Repórteres ávidos por respostas. E os prateados ignoraram a todas. Permaneceram em silêncio até que os jornalistas percebessem que não extrairiam deles nem uma sílaba a mais do que eles queriam que fosse publicado.

Callum estava sentado no meio dos cinco, com Leonard à sua esquerda e Kurt à direita, Camille do lado dele e Eirian do de Leonard.

—Foi uma grande honra servir sob ambos nossos soberanos, e me causa muita dor dar notícias tão fúnebres logo depois das perdas da Prova Real.

—E no entanto, a justiça deve ser feita. — Callum tomou a palavra. Ele tinha decorado aquele discurso, escrito para ele pelo conjunto de lordes da reunião. — Mas, senhores, eu não posso carregar o peso de condenar a senhora minha mãe logo após a morte de meu pai. — A audiência segurava o fôlego. Esperavam que ele inocentasse a rainha, como sabiam que Maximus teria feito se a condenada fosse a rainha Alyssa. — Por meio desta, eu estou formalmente informando a minha abdicação do direito ao trono. Preciso cuidar das perdas do reino e de minha querida irmã, mas não sou a pessoa adequada para prover ao reino a união que tão desesperadamente precisa nesse tempo de crise. — Calou-se então, e deixou que os rugidos crescessem mais uma vez, e morressem igualmente. — Abdicando de meu direito ao trono, informo também o rompimento de meu noivado com Lady Camille. O rei deve se casar com uma vencedora da Prova Real, e visto que passamos por uma, não há sentido em convocar outra. — ele inspirou, e tanto Camille como Kurt se deleitaram na dor que as palavras causariam a ele. — Lorde Leonard, meu primo, é agora o herdeiro, e será coroado ao fim desta semana. — e calou-se por completo. Eles viram Leonard lutar com o sorriso.

—Como diz o Príncipe, a justiça deve ser feita. — ele vestiu seu melhor rosto pesaroso. — A rainha morrerá com honra, ao amanhecer. A despeito de seus vis crimes, ela foi uma governante justa e sábia para com seu povo.

Ao menos daquela vez, o silêncio permaneceu. Levantou-se, e estendeu uma mão para Camille, que fingiu confusão e o seguiu submissamente.

—A despeito das notícias fúnebres, isso é algo que deve ser feito. — ele suspirou, e tomou as mãos dela, a olhando nos olhos. — Sob os olhares desta magnífica nação, eu peço sua mão em casamento. Prometo-me a você, Camille Calore. Você aceita?

—Prometo-me a você, Leonard Samos. Eu aceito.

E todas as fotos do dia seguinte conteriam o sorriso aliviado da ardente. Tudo estava no lugar certo.

***

Eirian não tinha estômago para tudo aquilo. Tinha aguentado em silêncio a reunião, o pronunciamento, o enterro de seu pai no mausoléu Samos. Talvez aquilo a fizesse fraca. Mas tinha acontecido tudo tão rápido... Não tinha tido tempo de cair e se esvair em lágrimas. Lady Sulpicia tinha dado a notícia a ela, e a escoltou até a sala de reuniões. Ela mal tinha recebido a notícia sobre a morte do pai, e já descobria que perderia a mãe também. Pior, descobria que não tinha direito nenhum ao título que usava.

A humilhação pesara nos ombros da garota naquele momento. Aqueles lordes apenas sabiam, mas o problema é que Kurt também era um deles. Nunca tinha tido tempo de responder propriamente sobre a situação complicada que era o envolvimento dele com Bel, e, embora, depois de um tempo em que pudesse realmente pensar sobre isso, ela concluísse que não queria deixar de estar com ele a despeito daquilo, passada aquela reunião, talvez estivesse fora das mãos dela a decisão sobre continuar ou não o relacionamento. Sulpicia sabia, e, embora tivessem jurado confidencialidade, ela sabia que contaria a Dante. E talvez, com o título dela em cheque, ele fosse barrar completamente um noivado entre ela e o heirdeiro Calore. Isso se ele mesmo quisesse continuar com ele.

Era com aquele pensamento desalentador que ela descia as escadas do Ossário, enquanto ainda não era dia. Sendo verdade ou não — a rainha tinha sido interrogada por dois murmuradores, Zach e seu pai, era claramente verdade, mas a negação era natural do luto — ela queria ouvir por si mesma. A pedra silenciosa pareceu opressora naquele momento, mas tudo era claustrofóbico naquele momento, então não importava. Ela desceu apoiada nas paredes com as mãos, como se fosse cair se não o fizesse.  
Quando viu a mãe, quase se atirou nas barras da cela. Emmeline, sentada de costas para as barras, no chão, virou-se com uma careta de desprezo que foi desfeita assim que viu a filha. Ela a abraçou pelas barras, o mais forte que conseguia.

—Mãe, me diga que não é verdade. Você não matou o pai, ele só... — ela soluçou. — Sei lá, mãe, comeu batatas fritas demais durante a vida...!

—Eirian... — ela suspirou. Já tinha se resignado a seu destino. — Não há o que dizer. Além de que, talvez o reino esteja melhor sem ele. — A garota não queria ter de saber aquilo.

—Você não esteve realmente com tio Ibzan, esteve? Mãe, está tudo uma bagunça, eu não sei mais em quem acreditar! — as lágrimas corriam dos olhos dela copiosamente. Emmeline se afastou dela, com uma careta alarmada.

—Isso voi divulgado no pronunciamento sobre meu destino?

—Não, os lordes decidiram por uma farsa de abdicação da parte de Callum, e como ele não é burro, aceitou. — ela limpou o rosto na manga do vestido.

—Ótimo. — ela limpou também o rosto da filha com os dedos. — É a verdade, Eirian. Ibzan e eu tínhamos algo desde antes da minha Prova Real. Ele deveria ter me escolhido, mas Alyssa quis que eu vencesse. Eu não dei a mínima para Cyrene. Ibzan era meu. — deu de ombros. — E Maximus nunca foi um homem bom. Ele era e sempre foi inconsequente, impulsivo, agressivo, e sem respeito por ninguém. Maximus era um homem horrível, e por mais que nunca tivesse posto as mãos em mim, eu tinha esse medo. Talvez ele soubesse desde o início. Nunca teve interesse na sua educação, e embora tivesse tido na de Callum, quando ele se mostrou produto da criação dele, o pôs de lado em favor do Calore. — ela fez uma pausa. — Por favor, acalme meu coração, ele ainda quer casar com você, certo? Callum ainda pode ficar lorde dentro da corte, mas você depende de um casamento... Doeria ver minha menina sem futuro.

Eirian fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando processar tudo aquilo. Mas afinal, ela umedeceu os lábios e decidiu pela mentira.

—Sim, mãe. Estamos esperando todo o luto passar para anunciar. — e apertou a mãe de novo, soluçando alto.

—Isso é ótimo. Você tem o que fazer. E o que fizeram daquela golpistazinha que dormiu com Maximus? — ela rosnou.

—A Lafontaine? A criança dela pertence a nós, mãe. Eles decidiram casá-la com Bel Viper. Para que possamos educar o pequeno parasita. — ela mordeu o lábio.

—Era tudo que ela queria. Uma oportunidade de se fazer de vítima e ganhar um título. — Emmeline fez uma careta, mas a desfez. — Eirian, estando aqui ou não, eu não me arrependo do que fiz. Ele mereceu cada segundo. — suspirou de novo. — Venha, me abrace. Já é hora de você voltar lá para cima. Não chore. Eles não podem ver fraqueza em você.

Ela engoliu as lágrimas. Só por agora. Queria que a mãe partisse com a ideia de que ela era forte, que era apta para os jogos da corte, por mais que não o fosse.

—Eu sei que vai doer. Eu sei. Mas não desvie os olhos. Eles saberão. — beijou a testa da filha. — Adeus, Eirian.

Ela apertou a mulher uma última vez.

—Adeus, mãe.


	23. Ouro velho e brindes

A rainha tinha tido um funeral apenas. A despeito de sua execução honrosa à medida do possível, ainda seria muita audácia fazer o enterro dela na corte. Eirian e Callum, dispensados de suas funções, passaram o tempo de seu luto na propriedade Titanos, em cujo mausoléu ela tinha sido enterrada. Enfim a princesa podia estar em silêncio e sentir a perda das presenças constantes.

Ela nunca tinha parado e pensado no interesse do pai nela. Achava que era a medida comum, mas Emmeline assegurara que o desinteresse dele era suficiente para que sentisse rancor. Percebia também o quanto tomava sua posição na corte por certa, e o mesmo para o irmão. Mesmo que Wade fosse tio deles, mesmo que estivesse prezando por sua melhor reputação e bem estar, ela sabia que Esme jamais casaria com Callum dali em diante. Ele tinha a reputação da filha para prezar, e esta vinha em primeiro lugar.

Mesmo a Titanos estava passando por algum processo bizarro. Tinha estado ao lado da rainha a vida toda, igual a ela. O fiasco do anúncio a tinha feito se recolher a sua posição. Eirian achava isso deprimente a sua maneira. Por mais que houvesse uma hierarquia dentro da corte, ainda era bom que ela tivesse suas próprias ambições e resoluções a despeito dela. "Eu não sei mais o que quero." Lhe dissera. "Eu queria ser rainha, e queria estar com Callum. Uma coisa estava associada à outra, e não tenho mais ideia de como se relacionam agora. Leonard é rei, Camille é noiva dele, Callum é um lorde apenas e longe da coroa."

A dispensa de luto, apesar, tinha limites, e, mais cedo do que desejável, ambos estavam de volta à corte. Dois meses de luto eram mais do que suficiente. O pior das fofocas e tortura dos tablóides tinha passado, mas fora por eles que Eirian acompanhara o noivado do Viper com a infeliz que era Cantrix, o escândalo por que ela tinha passado, e encontrara nas dificuldades dela bálsamo para sua dor. Sentia, apesar, pena de Bel, que tinha sido empurrado para a garota, não importando sua herança, e não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Mas ela supunha que, apesar de seu deleite com o envolvimento dela em escândalo ou não, ela fosse ter de fazer as pazes com o fato de que a veria frequentemente. Se ainda estivesse por ser pedida em casamento pelo herdeiro Calore, Bel estaria em volta o tempo todo, e com ele a infeliz.

Ela fazia suas refeições com o irmão e Leonard. Tradicionalmente, ela as faria com a rainha e a noiva do rei, mas Camille, apesar de estar morando ali, estava, junto de sua própria mãe, fazendo os planejamentos do casamento real. Todos os dias, em uma sala separada, ela jantava com Leonard, e quaisquer mudanças ou decisões eram feitas no jantar.  
Eirian não tinha falado com Kurt ainda. A bem da verdade ela estava adiando a conversa, evitando tê-la. Quase cedia toda vez que o via passar no corredor, vestido em uniforme militar, indo e vindo de conselhos de guerra, decisões de estado, supervisões de exército. Ele fazia a saudação quando passava por ela e continuava caminho, como era próprio que se fizesse se ela ainda fosse uma princesa, mesmo que, apesar de ainda deter o título publicamente, soubesse que ela não o era.

Mas mesmo uma publicamente-princesa não podia escapar para sempre. Eventualmente, ela recebeu um convite — mais uma convocação, ela sabia disso, mas oficialmente um lorde não podia convocar uma princesa. Ela tinha plena consciência de que se recusasse, estaria atestando sua resposta a ele, caso fosse esse o intento. Então foi. Relutante, temendo o pior, mas foi.

Vestida em preto — a cor de luto dos Samos era branco, visto que preto e prata eram suas cores — Eirian encarava a mesa evasivamente, sem dizer nada. Por fim, com um suspiro, o outro se manifestou.

—Eirian? — perguntou, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa. Ela virou para ele. Tentou memorizar cada detalhe na cena, como a luz batia nele, e refletia nas íris, a vivacidade dos vermelhos na roupa... A próxima vez que o visse, podia estar acompanhado de outra moça.

—Sim?

—Eu entendo que você passou por coisas que eu não desejaria a meus piores inimigos, mas sempre falou livremente quando estivéssemos sozinhos. — ela continuou quieta. Ele pareceu afundar um pouco. — Não tivemos como falar, apesar, depois daquilo. Não tem problema. Se você não está de acordo com a situação eu não iria nem poderia forçá-la a isso. Imagino que tenha vindo para me informar a negativa.

—Não. — ela murmurou, e viu a esperança voltar ao rosto do outro.

—Não é uma recusa?

—Kurt, eu... — ela piscou algumas vezes, um pouco confusa. — Eu achei que depois... Depois do que foi dito quando o pai morreu... Você que não quisesse mais casar comigo. Eu sou... — ela olhou para as mãos, e de volta para ele. — Eu não tenho realmente um título.

Ele parou, sério, e apontou para ela um dedo.

—Uma coisa tão trivial como um título nunca me impediria de andar até aquele altar com você se esse for seu desejo. Achei que já tivesse dito isso antes.

—Então...? — ela não completou a frase, apenas piscou algumas vezes, os olhos bem abertos.

Kurt pôs um documento sobre a mesa. Tinha cerca de cinquenta páginas, como qualquer contrato de casamento normal. Havia uma cópia por baixo.

—Estou formalmente pedindo a sua mão em casamento. — ele respirou, aliviado, e sorriu. — Normalmente discutiria isso com o pai da noiva, e apenas então faria o pedido. Dados os acontecimentos... Er... Menos que fortuitos, eu entrego o contrato direto a você. Não há muito o que discutir com Callum. Ele só precisa assinar. — deu de ombros.

Eirian não leu o contrato. Não era como se realmente precisasse. Conhecia os contratos Calore como a palma da mão, tinha estudado-os. Mais tarde procuraria os pequenos detalhes. Não tinha tempo para aquilo agora. Não quando finalmente o via se levantar, apenas para se ajoelhar de novo ao lado dela com uma caixa pequena em mãos.

O momento era inapropriado, o clima do palácio estava apenas começando a voltar ao normal, e não havia romantismo como nos livros com que ela tinha sido alimentada desde pequena. Não era uma dança debaixo da luz da lua, nem beijos na chuva, ou tampouco um espetáculo público. Era simples, feito num escritório, por mais bonito que fosse, ao entardecer. Mas ela ainda sentiu como se o mundo finalmente estivesse cedendo alguma bondade a ela quando viu o anel de ouro vermelho incrustado de pedras pretas e vermelhas, e ainda gritou sim várias vezes como uma criança que ganha um brinquedo quando ele finalmente fez a pergunta.

***

Os risos soavam pela pequena sala decorada em mármore branco dentro da propriedade Calore em Archeon Oeste. Aos solavancos, mas tinham chegado exatamente onde tinham de estar. Sob pretextos de casamento, valia uma última reunião do clube da amargura.

Não importava do que estavam rindo. Alguma piada contada na base do sarcasmo. Bebiam champanhe em taças estreitas de cristal. Comiam pequenos quiches delicados. E sorriam.

Gigi Jacos tinha o cabelo preso, e estava praticamente deitada em um dos sofás. Cantrix Lafontaine bebia algo sem álcool, acomodada em uma confortável poltrona. A gravidez ainda não estava totalmente aparente, mas era possível ver que algo estava diferente. Ignacia estava sentada ao lado do noivo, e pusera um dos braços em torno dele. Zach parecia particularmente satisfeito com aquilo. Sorria orgulhosamente, e a qualquer esquecimento daquilo, o anel Merandus brilhava em prata, diamantes brancos, e safiras no dedo dela para quem quisesse ver. Minerva era a visão de serenidade, vestia flores, mas eram de um azul profundo como o mar revolto. Kurt e Camille estavam sentados lado a lado, e Bel tinha a cabeça deitada no ombro direito dele.

Cantrix podia não vir de família nobre, mas o que pouco se sabia sobre ela era que era uma exímia sombria, que tinha se especializado em ilusões. Nunca fora difícil para ela esconder um frasco dentro de um bolso, e tampouco fora difícil misturar o conteúdo deste a um copo de bebida. E acesso? Ela nunca precisara se preocupar com aquilo. Ele sempre viria até ela, pois era um homem deplorável, e homens deploráveis chantageiam moças para tê-las na cama. Demorara o tempo necessário para que o rei voltasse para casa, deitasse na própria cama, e, enquanto diminuía o ritmo de sua respiração, todo aquele remédio santo fizesse seu efeito e seu coração eventualmente parasse de bater.

Gigi e Zach tinham achado por bem se entenderem. Criam serem capazes de grandes feitos juntos. Camille concordava, proveu inclusive o acesso às primeiras cobaias. Criadas aconteceram primeiro, mas era bem verdade que mexer com a mente de vermelhas impotentes não era difícil. Houve um teste maravilhosamente sucedido com Caritas e Lucas Provos. Minerva se assegurara de que estavam funcionando certo, não era nem um décimo hábil como o irmão, mas nem o pai o era. Sua habilidade era o suficiente para testar. O verdadeiro desafio foi realmente usar a nova técnica combinada na cobaia final. Foi mais difícil prover acesso à ela, Camille admitia, mas tinha valido totalmente a pena. Afinal de contas, uma rainha regicida precisa se lembrar se seus horrendos atos como envenenadora e adúltera.

Quanto a Ignacia? Ignacia era a lua. Ela era a lua e o murmurador estava encantado com ela. Não demoraria muito para que sua dança ritual realmente se fizesse valer em sua própria festa de casamento. Mas aquilo era história para o ano seguinte. Para quando terminasse de completar seus dezoito anos.

As taças tilintaram quando os gêmeos as encostaram, em um brinde silencioso. Era novembro, o vento dos mortos soprava inofensivo, e tinham um casamento para planejar. Camille tinha um anel de ferro e ônix no dedo, Kurt tinha os cabelos de Bel por entre os dele. Maximus e Emmeline tinham covas, e eles lavavam as mãos.


	24. Vulturi pt. 1

**_Camille_ **

Eu sempre soube que subiria em um altar, acompanhada de meu pai, para ser vendida a alguém por uma razão qualquer. A despeito de minha venda, eu sabia que teria ao menos um aliado na multidão. Os olhos dele eram iguais aos meus, sempre foram, sempre seriam. E no entanto, enquanto ambos encarávamos o teto do quarto dele, em nossa versão de vinte e um anos de idade de um forte de travesseiros, eu sabia que tanto eu quanto Kurt tentávamos processar o mesmo tipo de dissociação.

O casamento aconteceria no dia seguinte, ao pôr do sol. E não era de noite ainda. Mas tínhamos fechado as cortinas, porque não era a mesma coisa com a luz sobre o rosto. Felicidades ou não, ainda estávamos sendo separados de uma maneira cruel. Anéis de noivado e vestidos brancos eram o corte final, e doía.

—Às vezes eu imagino como seria se tivéssemos decidido que não queríamos nada com a coroa. O quão mais pacífico seria dormir à noite. — ele suspirou, ainda encarando o teto.

—Eu estaria me preparando para outro casamento, agora. Teria um anel de ouro preto com pedras brancas. — respondo, me sentindo tão exausta quanto ele soa.

—Seria tão bom não viver sob a sombra de três ancestrais que fizeram as escolhas erradas.

Eu concordo com ele. Se Agni Calore tivesse sido um pai melhor, talvez Seraphine não tivesse crescido fraca, faminta, apenas saciada pelo poder. Se Marsala Nolle tivesse insistido na importância de sua filha, talvez ela não tivesse visto em seu corpo morto, ainda quente, a oportunidade de sua vida. Talvez se Ishan ou Brandt tivessem visto o potencial bélico de sua irmã, ela não tivesse estado tão disposta a arrancar a coroa ardente de suas mãos. Mas pais Calore costumavam ter o péssimo hábito de só se importar com os herdeiros, rainhas com pouco espírito guerreiro viam nas filhas apenas uma futura esposa, e herdeiros criados por pais displicentes não viam no feminino um perigo. Seraphine Calore era filha das consequências, e pagou com moeda de ferro aquilo que os irmãos compravam com ouro. Tinha posto o reino a seus pés pela força, não pelo amor. E ainda assim, foi fraca demais para fazer a última coisa, a única que faltava para assegurar a permanência de seus descendentes no trono. Porque um Calore ainda era um Calore, e ela não podia passar os irmãos pela espada. E sou obrigada a discordar. Não serei a fraca. Minha paz só se consegue com minha descendência no trono.

—A paz se conquista, Kurt. Você esquece daqueles que nos prejudicaram, e você esquece o que nós ainda temos a perder, e as dignidades que ainda precisamos roubar para acertar com um sussurro aquilo que deveria ter sido respondido com guerra quando aconteceu. Você me pertence assim como eu pertenço a você, e até que tudo esteja dito e feito você não esquecerá, e não escolherá ferro a fogo. Eu serei rainha, e gerarei um rei para este trono, e você, meu irmão, me prestará tributo como me deve por sustentar isso em seu lugar.

A única resposta dele foi fechar os olhos por um longo momento, e por fim assentir em concordância.

—E como sempre, eternamente serei grato que a coroa não me cabe à cabeça, não é assim, irmã?

—É assim. Não baixe a guarda, Kurtis, nunca. Eu posso ser a rainha, mas você é quem dorme com a filha do aço. Com a única que restou. — sorrio, acho graça na ideia. — Talvez eu permita que o filho de Cantrix herde a fortuna Samos. Seria uma bondadezinha. Não matar aço com aço.

—Às vezes eu me preocupo com sua sanidade. — ele sorri, e beija minha testa. _Esta_ é uma pequena paz.

—Eu sou tão normal quanto você.

—Então talvez estejamos ambos loucos.

***

A imagem que me encara de volta do espelho é muito mais majestosa do que deveria. Parece que, afinal, o papel de rainha pudica nunca me coube. Um número de damas da corte também me rodeia, mas não adianta. São como pardais perto de uma águia. Pardais belos e coloridos, sem dúvida, mas pardais de qualquer forma, quebradiços, pequenos, _substituíveis_.

Uma pequena multidão de criadas vermelhas circula pelo quarto, ajustando vestidos e penteados, embora o maior número delas seja dedicado à apresentação da futura rainha. A melhor aparência dessa é fundamental. Algumas damas em especial possuem um número um pouco maior de criadas em torno delas. A futura rainha é benevolente. A despeito de seus fiascos anteriores com a mídia, ela está disposta a conceder a essas damas um lugar de honra segurando sua capa. A Titanos está vestida de lilás, um vestido sem armação, justo em seu corpo, e em várias camadas tecidas com pequenos cristais prateados por cima de cetim. Não tem mangas, apenas tiras que partem do centro do decote e circundam seus ombros, e o tecido cobre seus pés completamente. O da Osanos por outro lado, era verde no busto e se desfazia em azul na barra, sem mangas nem alças. A barra tinha penas em todo o entorno, e os sapatos dela também não eram visíveis. Minha mãe não vestia branco, nem vermelho. Assim como Ignacia, vestia preto puro, de gola alta e mangas compridas, brilhante de pedrinhas pretas por toda a peça, e seu kokoshnik era pequeno comparado aos que ela normalmente usava.

Elas não vestiam branco nem vermelho. Porque esse encargo era _meu_ , e _meu_ _apenas_. Toda a armação que faltava aos trajes das outras crescia na minha saia. O vestido era branco, mas na fenda aberta no tecido, desde o centro do decote até os pés, dava espaço para a seda vermelha que era mais leve do que o resto. As mangas eram longas, mas abertas, de cima a baixo, e meus braços eram envoltos em renda vermelha delicada. Meu cabelo, usualmente bem preso, estava em maioria solto sobre meus ombros, em cachos suaves e escuros. Sobre eles, o conhecido peso da tiara de Alix. Tinha me afeiçoado por aquela tiara.

Também no cômodo e fazendo o papel feminino exigido da família real, estava a apaixonada, tola, encantada noiva de meu irmão. Sua real fantasia não conhece limites e nunca coincide com o mundo onde deveria viver. Esme Titanos estava, afinal, certa sobre alguma coisa em sua frívola vida: Eirian nunca foi apropriada para a corte. Ela era muito mole, muito fraca, muito enganável. Os dias correm e cada vez menos entendo o que Kurtis vê nela. Talvez seja apenas o prospecto do poder, tavez ele simplesmente goste da ideia de estar totalmente no controle de tudo que estará dentro de nossa Casa — e talvez goste do Viper pelo motivo oposto, os deuses sabem que é impossível controlar esse um. Eirian veste prata raiado de preto, em listras verticais. As partes prata são paetês, e as pretas, seda. A barra do vestido é mais alta na frente, mostra seus sapatos cravejados de pedrinhas pretas. Ao menos essa imbecil sabe se vestir.

As criadas terminam os últimos retoques no ajeito da tiara no meu cabelo. Não uso véu. Véu é para pureza, para bondade, para modéstia, e nenhum desses me pertence. Sou uma águia, e águias não conhecem a pureza, um conceito inventado e imposto por homens. _Orel_ , diria minha mãe. Mas meu pai discordaria, diria _vultur. Sunteți vulturi de foc._ Ele diria. _Vocês são águias de fogo._ E eu me veria obrigada a concordar, a despeito de este voo ser apenas meu. Elas trazem, enfim, o último detalhe. A capa em forma de asas, de seda e barra de penas pretas, presa nos ombros de meu vestido por uma faixa de pele de raposa vermelha.

Equipada de suas asas, a águia pode, finalmente, voar.

***

A multidão grita, e dá vivas, e torce, e comemora. Eu sei que, a essa hora, há brindes em minha honra em bares prateados da nação inteira — e talvez em bares vermelhos também, já que, embora eu esteja consciente de que eles tem toda razão para nos odiar, eu convenci Leonard de que, embora sejam pobres, todo cidadão deve poder brindar à saúde dele. Ele gosta da ideia de ser amado, embora queira me convencer de que está fazendo isso como um agrado a mim. Toda família de vermelhos recebeu uma garrafa de champanhe. Leonard pode ser estúpido demais para ser amado, mas eu não sou.

Toda garotinha de Norta deseja ser eu. Sou uma rainha, sou uma rainha, sou uma rainha. Oh, bem. Pelo menos, quando entro na Corte Real, com Esme e Parthenope segurando a cauda de meu vestido e meu pai me levando pelo braço, pareço com uma.

A multidão de nobres me encara enquanto passo pelo caminho em direção ao altar. Sorrio como se não fizesse esforço, e mantenho os olhos fixos em Leonard — desculpe, _rei_ Leonard, que parece até bem bonito para um monstro vestido de branco e prata — e no juiz escolhido para oficiar o casamento.

Pareço demorar um século para chegar até eles. Depois que Dante me deixa no altar, sorrio para meu noivo como se realmente desse a mínima para ele. E mais um éon se passa de juras eternas, amor e cumplicidade. Como se eu já não tivesse jogado tudo aquilo no lixo antes mesmo de pensar em recitar. Os únicos juramentos que eu acato são juramentos de sangue, eu concluo. Então, depois de eras de juras falsas, os dedos cobertos de uma camada fina de alumínio de Leonard encontram os meus, cobertos de chamas pequenas. Ambos os poderes se extinguem pacificamente, e ele finalmente se inclina na minha direção. Com uma mão em minha cintura, ele me beija como se não estivéssemos sendo assistidos pela nação inteira. Embora ache estúpido, posso admirar a audácia do ato. Ele não perde por esperar. Eu nunca jurei que a vida dele seria pacífica e longa.


	25. Vulturi pt. 2

**_Kurtis_ **

A corte nortana nunca passa uma oportunidade de ficar bêbada. A despeito da ousadia do rei que pusemos no trono — e cujas ações enojavam-nos a todos — um casamento era um casamento. Champanhe era abundante, e, embora Cami não fosse nada aversa a este, ambos sabíamos que ela preferia uísque, vermelho e dourado, e que ela só o conseguiria quando os respeitáveis nobres lordes estivessem todos entorpecidos o suficiente para tentar dançar com suas senhoras uma batida Calore, extremamente guiada por tambores rápidos, a mesma que Cami havia usado como base para sua apresentação na Prova Real, e que estava fadada a acontecer em todo casamento Calore. A primeira dança seria de Leonard, uma valsa, que então arrastaria a corte para uma sequência de valsas. Depois disso, quando estivéssemos todos consideravelmente mais bêbados, viriam as batidas, lideradas por mim e Camille, e então por nossos pais. A mãe podia não ter nascido Calore, mas era bem educada nelas, como seria dever de uma senhora de nossa Casa.

Não éramos uma Casa muito grande, nós Calore. Eu, Cami, Ignacia, que por não estar casada ainda era uma de nós, nossos respectivos pais, e primos distantes — Theodore Calore e sua esposa Peonie Iral, ambos já idosos e pais tardios, e suas duas filhas, Cora e Louise. Como parentes da noiva, sentávamos com os Samos, por diminutos que fossem seus números. E como bons prateados, fazíamos questão de mostrar que éramos melhores nisso do que o resto da corte, pois afinal, uma habilidade indispensável para um bom lorde è saber fazer cara de paisagem quando está totalmente chapado.

Tudo bem, talvez não chapado — no meu caso apenas, pois tenho certeza de que a maior parte da corte se dopa com alguma porcaria todos os dias só para sair da cama — mas certamente ao menos um pouco bêbado. Só um pouco.

Eirian tinha finalmente conseguido o que queria — distribuíra aos tablóides ela mesma as notícias de nosso noivado — e de certo modo eu também. Preocupante. Sabe como dizem, só uma coisa consegue ir bem por vez, e, sendo quem sou, preferia, pelo bem de tudo que era sagrado, que estivesse indo bem na esfera política. Não que fosse ruim _finalmente_ ter resolvido minha maldita vida amorosa, mas seria muito pior se eu estivesse falhando em todo o resto.

O casamento de Bellarius não fora nem de longe tão grande, embora não por falta de dinheiro — com a situação de Cantrix onde estava, todas as partes envolvidas desejavam andar com aquilo o mais rápido possível e mais longe dos olhos públicos quanto possível. Naquela noite, ele podia ter beijado a noiva, mas eu beijei o noivo. Não me olhe assim. Se Cantrix não soubesse sobre nós seria uma tapada maior do que a cadela de companhia da irmã de Bel, Roslyn. Roslyn não parecia de todo feliz com a situação, no casamento. Ela não parecia sentir nada. Os pais deles certamente se orgulhariam de ter uma filha tão composta, mas eu cria que fosse mais provável que ela estivesse frustrada por ainda estar solteira quando um ano antes estivera muito perto de casar ela mesma. O fato de que Minerva Merandus comparecera àquela recepção certamente não a fizera feliz.

Não demorou tanto quanto eu havia esperado de um casamento real para que o banquete fosse dado por secundário e Leonard — desculpe, _rei_ Leonard, o monstrinho — levasse Camille — reitero com mais prazer, _rainha_ Camille — para o espaço de dança, seguido pelo silêncio e pelos olhos de toda a corte, de diplomatas estrangeiros dos países que ainda iam com a nossa cara, e das famílias mais ricas e influentes de dentro e fora do país.

Foi lindo. Quer dizer, de um ponto de vista estético. Eu, particularmente, queria que Leonard queimasse no mármore do inferno. E, para minha apreensão, não era o único. Não porque ódio ao rei fosse incomum na corte, mas porque se tinha alguém que queria, podia, e iria transformar aquilo em um fiasco seria ninguém mais ninguém menos que Callum. Talvez naquele momento eu tivesse previsto um desastre, mas entenda, não é como se eu pudesse fazer nada de início. Callum estava bebendo muito mais do que deveria, e isso é algo, considerando que se esperava que todo adulto hábil bebesse além da conta naquele dia. Vi Zach o encarando de esguelha — ele definitivamente estava planejando fazer algo que não deveria, mas pela expressão do Merandus, ele não se importava tanto com Callum ainda ter uma cabeça sobre os ombros para interferir.

Voltando às pessoas importantes, em breve minha presença também foi requisitada junto ao rei e à rainha no espaço de dança, por ninguém mais óbvio do que minha noiva. Que os deuses permitam que ela nunca conheça a extensão de minhas ofensas. Por mais que a ame me veria forçado a transformá-la em mais um número em minha lista de mortos. Há lealdades que o casamento não sobrepuja.

Cerca de hora ou duas depois do começo das valsas, o salão pareceu ter bebido o suficiente para seguir com o cronograma. Camille estava sorridente como sempre em público, mas alerta. E eu não podia culpá-la, estava do mesmo jeito.

Enfim, Leozinho se afastou de sua esposa — o fato faz-nos querer revirar os olhos em voz alta, mas é o que é — e entregou-a a mim, para então se afastar e observar das bordas enquanto bebericava champanhe. Os outros se afastam também, observam com atenção. Minha irmã parece finalmente sorrir com alívio.

—Pronta?

—Como nunca estarei.

À deixa de suas palavras, a música recomeça, mas rápida, cheia de agudos afiados e graves solenes. Soa como soaria um machado de batalha se fosse um som. Giramos, muito e rápido, um no eixo do outro e em consequência um do outro. A dança é pura causa e efeito, e a primeira música é totalmente nossa. Somente então, entre vivas e aplausos, outros se juntam a nós. Nossos pais, parentes, e alguns corajosos, unidos em função daquilo. Ah, bem. Se Leonard não queria tentar, não era problema nosso.

***

A festa minguou depois de várias horas. Obviamente porque a maioria dos presentes estava bem bêbada. Mas seria mal educado que saíssem em peso antes do rei e da rainha se retirarem.

Tinha dado a falta do antigo príncipe herdeiro fazia algum tempo. Não foi surpresa ver sentinelas chamarem o novo rei, discretamente, e este sair da festa. Foi uma surpresa, apesar, que, minutos depois, a minha presença tenha sido requisitada. E fui obrigado a ir. Camille lançou em minha direção um olhar interrogativo. Balancei a cabeça, não havia nada com que ela deveria se preocupar. Bem. Pelo menos eu não tinha.

Eirian questionou enquanto era levada, depois de mim. Tínhamos ambos ideias diferentes sobre o que estava por acontecer, e eu temia que as ideias dela fossem as corretas. Ela tinha assistido a mãe ser executada, e podia muito bem imaginar horrores piores do que os que eu já havia executado.

Estávamos sendo levados para um dos jardins internos do palácio, nos andares superiores, um com uma grande cúpula de diamante similar às paredes do Palacete do Sol. Era um jardim circular, apto para abrigar espetáculos da realeza. E pelos sentinelas de guarda em todo o perímetro, parecia que era exatamente o que estava para acontecer.

Ouvi palmas, lentas e claras, vindas de apenas uma pessoa, antes de ver Leonard. Parecia realmente com um rei naquele momento, mas não porque sua aparência fosse real, e sim porque era monstruoso. O sorriso que sorria era torcido, o riso que saía por entre dentes que pareciam afiados era quase um rosnado. Seu olhar era maníaco. Talvez naquele momento eu percebesse o quanto ele era bom em parecer bondoso e composto, porque ninguém ficava daquele jeito apenas com a coroa.

—Ah, finalmente temos uma platéia digna. Não que haja algo digno nessa sua irmãzinha, Callum. Todos nós sempre soubemos o quanto ela era dolorosamente inadequada para uma princesa. — ele virou para o antigo príncipe enquanto dizia a última frase.

Callum era seguro por dois sentinelas, e o que ele poderia ter manipulado com seu poder estava fora de seu alcance, não porque estivesse longe, mas porque já estava sob o domínio de Leonard, e este era mais forte do que ele. Ele sangrava nos cantos da boca, tinha o lábio partido, e um olho roxo. Estava um pouco curvado, então eu tinha certeza de que o rei tinha acertado outros lugares do corpo.   
Nem eu nem minha noiva fomos soltos pelos sentinelas que nos trouxeram ali. Pelo contrário, eles apenas agarraram mais forte. E com razão, já que ela tentou correr para o irmão no momento em que o viu. Gritou, esperneou, mas os sentinelas estavam muito melhor preparados. Tinha certeza de que entre meus dois captores havia pelo menos um ninfóide.

—Se você calar essa boca talvez eu faça isso tudo mais rápido. Nunca suportei sua barulheira infernal. — Leonard voltou a rir, e um pedaço de aço se retorceu em torno dos dedos dele para formar um soco inglês com pontas afiadas. O metal estava totalmente fora do alcance dela, e eu sabia que isso tomava uma concentração absurda dele. — Esse seu irmão bastardo se achou forte o suficiente para decidir que queria pôr uma faca no meu pescoço. E no meio do meu casamento! Eu pensaria que tio Maximus o tinha criado melhor que isso. Por sorte, um de meus sentinelas quebrou o braço dele assim que resolveu chegar perto. — e fechou essa declaração com um soco no estômago do Samos. As pontas voltaram pingando prata. Ela gritou, e mesmo eu me vi lutando contra o aperto dos sentinelas. Eu poderia facilmente me livrar deles num corpo a corpo, mas Eirian não precisava saber disso. A morte de Callum era boa para nós. — Você vê, Callum? Nem a sua irmã liga para o quanto você sofre. Se ela tivesse ficado quietinha como a cadelinha que ela é, teria sido tudo muito mais rápido. Mas como ela não liga... — e acertou de novo no mesmo lugar. Dessa vez ele gritou, mas nenhuma palavra além disso. Ela gritou junto dele.

O ritual macabro com a soqueira continuou até que o Samos estivesse incapaz de ficar de pé sozinho. Então, Leonard decidiu que era hora de acertar o rosto com as pontas. Não foi bonito. Era desconcertante ter de assistir àquela cena, mas eu o fiz mesmo assim. Afinal de contas, a culpa era minha. Eu tinha dado a ele o poder para executá-la.

Quando o antigo príncipe estava desfigurado, e acordado apenas por um triz, o resto do metal que Leonard estava mantendo sob controle se refez na forma de uma tesoura, do tamanho de uma espada e mortalmente afiada. A tesoura se aproximou e fechou sobre o pescoço de Callum, ao que Eirian gritou como se sua vida dependesse disso. Talvez dependesse mesmo, de certo modo.

A cabeça rolou pelo chão do jardim, deixando um rastro de sangue prata, até parar nos pés dela, que chorava convulsivamente. Leonard jogou a soqueira por cima do ombro e deixou a tesoura cair no chão com um clang. Tirou do bolso um lenço, e limpou as mãos com ele, enquanto passava por Eirian. Parou bem ao lado dela, e sorriu.

—Fique claro que esse é o destino dos traidores. Podem voltar para a festa, você e o Calore. O espetáculo acabou.


	26. Ode ao novo mundo

O casamento de Camille seguiu sem mais eventos. Eirian nunca voltou para a festa. Kurt voltou apenas para os eventos finais. Alguém tinha de informar a ela o destino do falecido príncipe. Nenhum deles estivera surpreso com aquilo. A natureza de Leonard era extremamente volátil. Eventualmente aquilo poderia ferir a eles também, e para que fosse evitado, ele precisava ser convencido da devoção de sua rainha.

Camille foi em frente com o casamento. Atirou seu buquê de lírios por cima do ombro com um sorriso quase verdadeiro. Desprezava o final daquela festa, mas a verdade é que não tinha como evitá-lo. Para que tudo aquilo seguisse como esperado, era necessário.

No correr da semana, a notícia nos jornais era de que o antigo herdeiro sucumbira à pressão e cometera suicídio. Leonard não sabia, mas estava fazendo tudo o que eles precisavam. Para instaurar uma dinastia nova, a antiga deve ser eliminada. Eirian, a pobre tola, agora o odiava. Tripudiaria sobre seu túmulo. A Calore lera a notícia em seu leito real dois dias depois, nua como no dia em que nascera. O rei, com razão, parecia pensar que agora precisava de um herdeiro. Ela não discordara. Realmente se precisava de um herdeiro, e este certamente não seria um Samos. Ele assumira, por seu sorriso silencioso, que ela concordava.

Um mês depois, aconteceu o próximo casamento. A Samos tinha exigido o adiantamento do evento. Casara sorrindo e com raiva. Leonard podia ter a Casa inteira para ele, agora ela era uma Calore. Não queria nada com o filho do aço. 

Bel comparecera, acompanhado da esposa, agora Lady Viper, já avançada na gravidez. Foi uma bela cerimônia, do mesmo calibre da de Leonard, com uma procissão igualmente grande. Eirian Calore tocou as mãos e rostos dos plebeus que gritavam por ela, abençoou meninas e elogiou meninos. Ela era muito mais querida pelo povo do que seu primo, que era muito temido e pouco amado. Mas o povo o mantinha no trono, não por ele, mas por amor a sua rainha, que prezava pelo bem estar de vermelhos e prateados. Foi uma bela cerimônia, e Bel fez questão de beijar o noivo também. Quanto a Lady Viper? Sua posição podia ser desprezada, mas ela era a dona e herdeira de poder econômico e político enormes. As damas da corte eram inteligentes o suficiente para respeitá-la, e algumas sabiam melhor do que não fazer dela uma amiga.

Eirian foi acolhida pelos Calore com afeição surpreendente. Foi ensinada em relação a suas tradições e aprendeu com rapidez também surpreendente. Sulpicia achou o entusiasmo dela engraçado, e Dante estava satisfeito em ter a moça debaixo de sua esfera de poder, mas não se importava realmente com ela. Sua afeição era um teatro descarado. Para ele, aquela era apenas a égua premiada escolhida pelo filho para seguir com a próxima geração de Calore. Camille visitava frequentemente, e Eirian estava sempre feliz em estar perto dela.

Demorara mais alguns meses para que o filho de Cantrix nascesse, e Lady Calore fora a primeira a trazer presentes e fingir ser uma irmã devota para a criança. A mãe, que não era tão estúpida quanto gostavam de espalhar, sabia bem disso, mas decidiu permitir. Se queria uma herança nobre para o filho Samos, precisava do apoio de Eirian.

Passada a agitação com o nascimento de Tynan Lafontaine, um menino que era tão Samos quanto o aço que controlaria no futuro, a rainha também se viu ir pelo mesmo caminho. Se descobriu grávida, mas de pouca coisa, um mês, um mês e meio. Levaram mais três meses para que ela confirmasse o desenvolvimento do feto, e finalmente fingisse um mal estar qualquer em algum evento público. A curandeira oficial da rainha, Lady Margrethe, anunciou a gravidez com uma felicidade nervosa. O rei, muitíssimo satisfeito por sua rainha estar desempenhando o que era, na visão limitada dele, a única função real dela, a dispensou de suas funções. No tempo em que estiveram casados, cerca de cinco meses, ele aprendera a ter um respeito saudável pela capacidade bélica da esposa, e jamais diria a ela que apenas a via como uma parideira.

Camille não parou de desempenhar suas funções nos conselhos de guerra e administração nortana, é claro. Apenas os fez de seu repouso, entre o palácio de Whitefire e a propriedade Calore em Archeon. Leonard gostava de bancar o pai dedicado — por mais que não nutrisse nada além de asco por ele e fingir que o amava com todo seu pobre coração, ela estava inclinada a crer que ele realmente estava interessado na criação da criança. Estava muito mais satisfeita, porém, com a companhia do irmão e de sua parva esposa, que insistiu em cuidar dos preparativos para a chegada da criança. Se Eirian cuidasse daquilo, a pouparia de ter de fazer o serviço, e apenas aprovaria as coisas feitas. Fazer enxovais não era o que Camille fazia de melhor, e ela não queria ter de lidar com aquela parte. 

No tempo correto, o bebê decidiu que era hora de nascer. A rainha Calore agradeceu às forças divinas do universo que, no momento em que as contrações começaram, seu marido Samos estava no outro lado do reino lidando com a infeliz guerra contra Lakeland que seus antecessores começaram. Ele foi contatado no momento em que se constatou que a criança estava, realmente, nascendo, e Camille estava muitíssimo feliz de não o ter por perto naquele momento delicado. O substituiu pelo incentivo calmo de Margrethe e foi as mãos de Kurt que ela apertou quando precisou empurrar.

Quando a criança finalmente foi posta em seus braços, ela sorriu, e parecia que algum peso tinha sido tirado dos ombros dela. Era um menino, saudável e enorme, e tinha o cabelo escuro como o do irmão e do pai antes dele.

—Alexandrus. — ela murmurou para a criança, brincando com seus dedos nos dele. E repetiu para Kurt. — Alexandrus, como nos livros de história do velho mundo. Um rei de fogo e cinzas, para pisar em tudo que se ponha em seu caminho. E assim será o meu filho.

E assim foi.


	27. Faíscas voam pela minha cabeça

Quando o pequeno Príncipe abriu os olhos, eles eram da cor de ouro líquido assim como os de sua mãe, e do lorde seu avô antes dela.

Durante seus primeiros meses, Camille não saiu do lado dele. Ninguém entrava no quarto do bebê sem o aval dela, e quando precisava sair dele, o levava consigo.

Ela sabia muito bem que no momento em que a criança chegara, e ela assumira seu papel integral como mãe, antes de rainha, e antes de esposa, o rei tinha achado a própria amante. Estava tudo bem. Ela mandaria matar a parasita assim que estivesse apta a voltar a controlar suas funções. Não queria ter de lidar com outras da mesma ordem de Cantrix, e se isso fosse significar ter de cumprir certos papéis como esposa, que fosse. Camille se livraria da prole dele com a mesma facilidade com que trocava de roupa.

Leonard o chamou Alexandrus Caesar Samos. Gostou da ideia de um filho que tivesse o mundo a seus pés, mas o chamava Caesar. Eventualmente o nome de Camille ficou menos conhecido do que o provido pelo rei. Ela torcia o nariz ao ouvir o sobrenome atrelado ao nome que ela pusera no filho, mas não podia fazer nada. Eventualmente o nome dele seria mudado, assim que ele crescesse até os três anos e começasse a manifestar seu poder. Que era _Calore_ , e não Samos.

Ignacia acabou esperando até ter dezenove para seu casamento. Ela pretendia fazê-lo quando a confusão do nascimento do filho de Lady Viper amainasse, era sempre melhor ter as notícias apenas para si. Mas então, quando enfim pensava nas datas com sua mãe, veio o anúncio do herdeiro real. Ainda que aliviada pela manutenção da posição de Camille no trono, aquilo adiou a data até que passasse a notícia do nascimento de Alexandrus.

Sob a instrução de Kurt, Ignacia se tornara uma jogadora exímia do jogo dos tronos. Ela tinha o potencial, e poderia ter sido introduzida a ele anos antes, porém, era algo que exigia a frieza de sangue e uma maturidade que a garota ainda não tinha possuído. Agora que aquilo era possível, ela estava incluída em reuniões de estado e de negócios. Camille, ao menos, estava contente de finalmente ter outra aliada tomando parte do governo, e era assim que deveria ser.

O casamento Merandus não teve procissão, nem foi aberto ao público — nem a cerimônia e nem a recepção foram transmitidos, e era preferido que continuasse assim. Foi longo e bastante tradicional, e Kurt secretamente o achou particularmente entediante. O príncipe, agora com cerca de cinco meses, pareceu concordar com ele, visto que dormiu a cerimônia toda.

Foi também o último evento social a que Dante compareceu.

Os gêmeos apenas souberam muito depois. O lorde tinha se tornado reclusivo nos últimos tempos. Eles assumiram que fosse por razão do crescente barulho ou simplesmente porque ele não estava com vontade de ser social — os deuses sabiam que ele fazia aquilo com frequência demais para ser incomum. Sua linha de pensamento se tornara errática. Sulpicia contara entre sussurros que os curandeiros tinham identificado uma doença degenerativa. Ele, decidido a não morrer em uma cama de doente, partiu para as terras em guerra. Se ele iria, iria lutando. Queimando a tudo e todos em torno dele, com um séquito de servos subjugados à pós-vida.

Dante comparecera ao casamento como se nada estivesse errado, assistira o casamento da sobrinha, parabenizara o irmão, e fora. Partira com seu regimento para o meio da guerra. E só voltara num caixão.

Bel permaneceu instalado na propriedade Calore durante todo o período do luto. Kurt podia ser feito de material tão forte quanto a irmã, mas sentiu a morte do pai muito mais do que ela. Ele era um homem controlador, que não admitia fraqueza, e talvez Camille o odiasse por isso — e Kurt o odiasse por aquilo a machucar — mas aquelas mesmas características tinham sido sentidas de forma diferente por este. Tinham sido uma prisão para ela, mas também como estrutura para que Kurt fosse tão bom no que fazia. Eirian não se opôs à presença do Viper. Pelo contrário, aproveitou a oportunidade para mimar o filho da esposa dele. Sabia que não podia consolar o marido, e era melhor que deixasse claro que estava lá caso precisasse, mas deixasse que o luto seguisse seu curso. Havia certos aspectos de Kurt que ela sabia que Bel conhecia muito melhor do que ela.

Demorou algum tempo, mas o Calore finalmente assumiu seu cargo como Lorde. A mãe dele, satisfeita mas cansada, se retirou para a propriedade dos Arven. O sobrinho dela agora estava noivo, e ela pretendia se distrair com o planejamento da coisa toda.

Alexandrus crescia forte, rápido. Camille gostava de imaginar o rei que ele seria. Tudo ia como ela queria que fosse. O momento em que ele completou dois anos foi uma espécie de marco entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos. Durante a celebração do aniversário, o dia permaneceu nublado. Durante a noite, o vento dos mortos soprou aos gritos. Alexandrus dormiu tranquilamente. Pareceu dar boas vindas aos gritos, apreciá-los. De sua cama de casada, Camille também lhes deu boas vindas a seu palácio.

O dia em que Eirian anunciou que teria seu primeiro filho foi o mesmo dia em que o primo dela precisou convocar os curandeiros para uma reunião privada. Enquanto Camille parabenizava o irmão e a cunhada, seu marido escondia dela a condição de sua fraqueza. Ele passou vários dias em reclusão, e ela não contestou. Ele cria estar escondendo alguma coisa dela, o insuportável. Leonard ainda tinha muita coisa a aprender se achava que podia esconder qualquer coisa de Camille.

Em um dado momento, ele foi obrigado a contar à esposa em que passo estava sua saúde, e que todos os incompetentes curandeiros de seu reino eram incapazes de reverter essa condição. Claro, apenas depois de descer em uma espiral fabulosa até a paranóia. A doença o comia pelas beiradas. Ela o achou especialmente divertido sem controle de sua face pública, obrigado por sua fraqueza física a ser tudo que sua loucura o fazia. Adorou ser a rainha bondosa e misericordiosa que seu povo precisava. Ele tinha achado também na loucura um culpado para sua doença.

—O parasita que cresce nas entranhas daquela cadela se levanta com mais força a cada dia enquanto eu definho. É de mim que tira suas forças! — Camille o ouviu reclamar para ela aos gritos, enquanto ela assistia, impassível. — Algum dia eu hei de arrancá-lo dela na ponta da faca.  
Ela não salientou que o parasita era filho do fogo e que ele teria de passar por todos eles para chegar à criança. _Deixe que afunde sozinho_ , pensava.

Quando o rei se viu confinado à cama pela fraqueza, sua devota rainha sugeriu que ele a nomeasse regente. Ela fingiu inocência, e fingiu estar surpresa quando ele negou aos gritos e tosses. Seu filho seria rei depois dele, dizia. A coroa nunca seria dela. Ele assinou um decreto, quando mal podia levantar mais de seu leito, coroando o filho assim que ele morresse.

A verdade era que ela queria que isso acontecesse. Ela sabia que um menino de dois anos, quase três, jamais poderia governar. Mas ele sempre podia assinar um decreto para que sua mãe fizesse pelo reino o que ele não podia, e que o rei tinha negado quando ela oferecera de bom grado.

Assim que a fumaça subiu pelas torres de Whitefire e pela ponte de Archeon, Camille já detinha o poder. Ela tinha aquele decreto pronto para ser assinado no momento em que Leonard precisou chamar os primeiros curandeiros. Alexandrus Caesar Calore reinaria a partir de seus dezoito anos, quando ela já tivesse tido o tempo de ensinar a ele tudo que sabia e tempo para que ele aprendesse a pôr tudo aquilo em prática.

Durante o enterro do antigo rei, Camille chorou copiosamente por trás de seu véu. Ela finalmente estava livre. Livre. A um preço, mas livre. A despeito de sua felicidade — mas, afinal, saberia o público distinguir desespero de felicidade? — ela passou por todos os ritos funerários de Leonard com as pernas fracas e a cabeça a um passo do colapso. Cria que era por se sentir tão leve que seu corpo não estava acostumado.

Sentiu-se obrigada a procurar por outras alternativas quando os dias passaram e o mal estar se instaurou decididamente. Seu primeiro pensamento foi para a doença. Seria a condição de Leonard contagiosa? Procurou por Margrethe, agora já Lady Lerolan. Ela riu de suas preocupações e as dispensou com um aceno.

Enquanto Camille pensava em como lidar com sua nova situação, seu filho, brincando à frente dela, decidiu que queria animar a mãe. Quando nada se provou eficaz, ele se frustrou. Tinha o mesmo temperamento de Kurt quando era menor. Exatamente o mesmo temperamento. Camille mais uma vez chorou sorrindo e apertou o pequeno rei quando sua frustração ateou fogo à lâmpada logo acima dele. O pobre objeto defeituoso soltara uma faísca no momento errado. Alexandrus abraçou a mãe e sorriu abertamente quando a lâmpada em chamas alegrou-a. Agora ele entendia. Fogo a fazia feliz.

Mais segura, ela anunciou ao lorde seu irmão e à esposa dele que, afinal, o rei deixara nela plantado outro filho. Parecia extremamente calma, tão calma que Kurt soube no mesmo momento que a criança também não seria Samos. O pequeno rei adorou a ideia de ter um irmão, e isso tranquilizou outras partes da família que temiam pela loucura de Leonard possivelmente ser hereditária.

Nem Eirian pareceu se importar quando o sobrenome do rei foi mudado. Melhor para ela. Se o rei era Calore, era um deles.

O nascimento do segundo filho de Camille foi muito semelhante ao primeiro. O incentivo calmo de Margrethe e as mãos do irmão para seus empurrões. Daquela vez doera, muito mais do que com Alexandrus. Ela gritara às paredes. Imaginava que era ele, da pós vida, amaldiçoando tudo que ela fazia.

A criança que nasceu dela era uma menina. De cabelos escuros como seu irmão e como seu pai antes dele. Mas nem quando a criança foi posta sobre ela parou de doer, e ela continuou a empurrar. Camille e o irmão a seu lado seguravam o fôlego, e Margrethe punha nos braços dele uma segunda criança. Outra menina. Camille quis gritar às paredes novamente, quis desenterrar o corpo frio de Leonard e matá-lo de novo.

A segunda menina a sair de seu ventre era tão Samos quanto o aço que haveria de controlar.


	28. Medici

Iphigenia Samos e Lucrezia Calore foram criadas juntas até os três anos, quando Iphigenia finalmente manifestou o dom de seu pai.

Camille nunca a quis como filha. Era uma legítima herdeira Samos, do sangue e carne de Leonard, e ela a desprezava por isso. Durante seus primeiros dias de vida, quem cuidou dela foi Kurt. Ela não queria saber daquele bebê loiro-arruivado de olhos escuros, longe disso, preferia que morresse. Levou tempo e calma para que o irmão a convencesse de que não podia mostrar preferência por Lucrezia. Se o fizesse podia levantar suspeitas sobre a real origem de seus filhos, e mais importantemente, sobre a legitimidade do trono de Alexandrus. Ela fez, então, o esforço. Fingiu amar a criança, a tratou exatamente como trataria a outra filha. Tinha de parecer crível.

Às vezes Camille chorava à noite, infeliz em ter de ser mostrar uma mãe amorosa e devota à uma criança que odiava. Mas engolia as lágrimas, sabendo que podia se livrar daquele fardo no momento em que ela se mostrasse mais Samos do que Calore. Foi também entre lágrimas que pediu que Eirian a treinasse, a partir do momento em que moedas de metal começaram a torcer entre os dedos dela. Fingiu tristeza, mas suas lágrimas ali eram de alívio.

—A Samos irá viver com você, Kurt, e não haverá palavras de discórdia da sua parte. — ela anunciou a ele em privado. — Ela corre perigo dentro do palácio.

—Perigo? Alguém a quer morta? — ele piscou, confuso.

—Sim, Kurt, perigo. Se ela permanecer muito tempo mais corre perigo de eu a querer morta mais do que quero agora, e então não terei certeza de meu controle. — e com aquilo, encerrou o tratado.

Lucrezia separou-se da irmã aos prantos quando o tio veio buscá-la. Iphigenia não chorou, mas a apertou com força. Era muito calma para seus três anos. Kurt esperava que fosse o temperamento de Ibzan que ele via e não o de Leonard. Alexandrus atou uma fita no pulso dela, vermelha como seu fogo. Disse a ela que só poderia tirá-la quando se encontrassem novamente e também a abraçou com força. Iphigenia estava sendo levada para o outro lado da cidade, mas seus irmãos agiam como se fosse o outro lado do país.

Naquele verão, Camille assinou com Cantrix Lafontaine um contrato de casamento. Assim que Iphigenia fizesse dezoito anos, se casaria com Tynan Lafontaine, e seria ela a nova matriarca Samos. Camille a queria morando bem longe dela, e valia a pena abrir mão das propriedades Samos, cujos fantasmas ela não tinha interesse em conhecer. Toda vez que Bel vinha ver o Calore, trazia o filho da esposa. Ambos os magnetrons foram treinados juntos, e bastante próximos à prima ardente, Gianozza.

Eirian teve cinco filhos, com idades bastante próximas. Gianozza nasceu quando Leonard morrera, era mais velha do que Iphigenia e três vezes mais inquieta. Depois, veio Adara, quieta mas ágil. Logo depois, Ishan e Calder, que discutiam por qualquer detalhe, mas não podiam ser separados sob nenhuma circunstância. E por fim, Olenna, mais esperta do que todos eles e disposta a correr riscos. Adara mal andava quando Eirian começou a treinar Iphigenia e Tynan. Ao mesmo tempo, Kurt começou o treinamento de Gianozza, e auxiliava Camille com Alexandrus e Lucrezia.

Mais uma vez, os salões da rainha de Norta estavam em paz. Sua surpresa foi maior do que deveria ter sido quando depois de seu sentinela anunciar que ela tinha um visitante ela ver quem o visitante era. Ela não deveria ter estado nem um pouco surpresa quando ele lhe apresentou um contrato de casamento e assegurou: a única senhora de que ele precisava era ela. Mas se surpreendeu. Assinou às pressas, não queria parar de admirar o anel Eagrie no dedo, nem perder tempo com papéis.

O casamento da rainha regente com seu novo consorte foi opulento, sem procissões, mas com presentes a vermelhos e prateados. Parecendo satisfeito em ver a mãe feliz, Alexandrus oficiou o casamento, em sua posição de rei. Proclamou as juras para que os noivos repetissem com uma solenidade surpreendente para seus oito anos. Ainda fez uma careta quando o noivo beijou a noiva, afinal, na idade que tinha, achava a ideia nojenta.

Depois do casamento, Camille decidiu que estava farta da guerra. Custava a eles bilhões de coroas por ano, sem falar no tempo e material humano gastos naquilo. Sem contar que era uma guerra Samos, e Camille não tinha tempo para disputas imbecis que os Samos começaram.

Convocados, um time de diplomatas de Lakeland e Norta escreveram um tratado, assinado pelo rei Cygnet e pela rainha Calore. Lucrezia se uniria em matrimônio ao herdeiro Cygnet quando ambos completassem dezoito anos. E aquela seria uma paz duradoura, próspera. Uma pena que anos e anos depois, um dos descendentes de Alexandrus decidisse que a guerra era mais interessante do que a paz. Camille preferia, com razão, ser amada pelo povo, mas sempre houveram governantes com menos apreço ao apoio das massas. Não existe um governante que esteja acima das leis dos homens ao ponto de ignorar as instruções d'O Príncipe, ela concluía.

Mas essa era uma história para os descendentes dos descendentes. Para os Calore que esqueceram de como consertar com um sussurro aquilo que se respondia com guerra.


	29. Epílogo - Tocatta e Fugue em D menor

—Qual é a favorita do povo? — Alexandrus encarou a mãe, mais baixa do que ele, enquanto ela fazia o nó de sua gravata. Antes que Camille pudesse responder, Lucrezia esboçou um sorriso, sentada em uma poltrona. 

—O povo gosta de qualquer uma que seja bonita, gentil, e casta, Caesar. Não importa qual o povo quer. Você sabe que a mãe já escolheu a vencedora. Estamos aqui para ver se ela sabe comandar o espetáculo. 

—Seria mais fácil se a mãe dissesse quem é a favorita que a assombra. — Iphigenia ajeitou o fecho de seu colar. 

_Você me assombra, cria do aço._ Camille respondeu dentro de sua cabeça. Para a filha, sorriu amavelmente. 

—Não faria bem em revelar antes que se prove sua capacidade, faria? — e pôs a mão no ombro do filho. — Vá buscar sua coroa. Os deuses sabem que você a esquecerá algum dia desses.  

O Calore acatou, e na porta, desviou do meio-irmão mais novo, que entrou correndo na antessala. Pouco depois, veio seu pai. Camille suspirou, e foi ajeitar mais uma vez o traje de Aidan.  

—Eu não lhe avisei que não deveria correr? Hoje precisa estar em sua melhor forma. 

—Mas mãe! Eu não sou um príncipe! — ele reclamou. Ela podia ver Thomas segurando o riso. 

—Não lhe fará mal parecer com um. — ela retrucou. 

Alexandrus voltou, com a coroa entre o cabelo escuro, e respirou fundo. Camille às vezes ficava perdida no quanto ele parecia com Kurt quando tinha a mesma idade. Era alto da mesma maneira, e tinha a mesma aparência, para a felicidade de todas as moças da corte. 

—Isso é tudo? Estamos todos aqui? 

—Se não estamos, podemos muito bem fingir que sim. — Lucrezia deu de ombros, e Camille ajeitou a tiara de Alix uma última vez. Aquela coroa era como uma velha amiga. 

—Estamos prontos, eu suponho. — ela respirou fundo também. Thomas deu a ela o braço, que ela aceitou de bom grado. 

Passaram, finalmente, da antessala para o box da família real. Camille e Thomas primeiro, ao som de _A Rainha Regente, Camille da Casa Calore_. Então, atrás deles, Alexandrus. O anúncio dele era mais comprido. _Rei Alexandrus I Caesar, das Casas Calore e Samos, rei de Norta, chama do norte_. Então, Lucrezia e Iphigenia, lado a lado. Atrás delas, vinha Aidan, tentando parecer sério. Sentaram em suas cadeiras respectivas. À direita, estava o camarote dos Calore. Gianozza trocou com Iphigenia um olhar de puro tédio, ao que a outra respondeu igualmente. 

Assim que tudo estava em seu lugar, Alexandrus levantou, e começou o discurso tradicional. Camille tinha insistido que ele o fizesse. Dava a ele mais credibilidade, e os deuses sabiam como o filho parecia imponente em público. 

—Hoje nos reunimos para celebrar a tradição. No dia de hoje, realizamos o rito da Prova Real, para descobrir a filha mais talentosa, a futura rainha de nossa nobre nação.  

— Força! — grita a multidão de nobres prateados com fervor. Seu rei é jovem, mas é bem amado. — Poder! 

—É novamente tempo de defender esses ideais, e eu honro nosso soleníssimo costume. Meus filhos haverão de ter o sangue prata dos senhores tanto quanto o meu. Quem atribuirá para si esse direito? 

—Eu quero a Prova Real! — grita um dos lordes, e é seguido pelos outros.  

—Muito bem! Lorde Provos, por favor, faça as honras! 

Mais uma vez, o Jardim Espiral assumiu seu propósito, e mais uma vez, as filhas nobres competiram por uma coroa e por um título. 

E mais uma vez, a favorita foi guardada para o final. 

Devora Merandus parecia uma fada em seu vestido azul que imitava o céu noturno. Mas não havia nada de bondoso nela quando levantou as mãos, uma baqueta de maestro em sua mão direita, e começou a liderar seu coral. Dúzias de vozes se levantaram e tomaram forma, perfeitamente afinadas e conduzidas em uma canção que teria sido bela não fossem as circunstâncias. As grandes casas cantavam para ela, e era tudo que ela queria. 

Ao fim de sua música, na nota final extensa, o rei foi tomado por uma loucura, e lentamente começou a se dirigir para o balcão de seu camarote. Ele parou ao mesmo tempo que a música, de maneira abrupta. 

Devora era a próxima rainha e sabia muito bem disso. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGRADECIMENTOS 
> 
>  
> 
> Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de agradecer à faculdade, por me estressar tanto que escrever isso parecesse uma ideia leviana. Essa história começou em um grupo de RPG de que eu fiz parte e infelizmente morreu. Tomei, então, os papéis para mim e escrevi isso. Caso algum de vocês esteja lendo, agradeço por terem me dado o início para essa empreitada e espero que a leitura tenha sido entretente. Às pessoas que me aguentaram nessa jornada (Nina, Amanda, estou olhando pra vocês) enquanto eu não conseguia descobrir em que buraco enfiar os Samos, obrigada. Obrigada também a você que leu até aqui, por qualquer razão. Espero que eu tenha valido seu tempo, e espero que esse meu pequeno projeto tenha feito você sentir alguma coisa.
> 
>  
> 
> LINK PARA A VERSÃO EM PDF DA FIC > http://www.mediafire.com/file/h4la6krslcppgmb/Silver_Laced_Betta.compressed.pdf/file


End file.
